¿Como terminara todo?
by Sofia25
Summary: Una historia que cuenta la vida de James y Logan, el pasado y su presente, las alegrías y tristezas, el amor y el desamor. Y ahora la pregunta es, Como terminara todo después de aproximadamente 10 años de ese primer beso? Jagan
1. Así empezó todo

_Bueno, esta historia esta realmente hecha para otro fanbase, pero pensé por que no cambiarle los nombres y hacerla para Big Time Rush también? y como no le vi nada de malo a hacerlo, lo hice. Bueno espero que les guste, gracias por leerla._

_La historia verdaderamente esta basada en un tiempo mas o menos actual pero este capitulo solo es un recuerdo, como una intro para lo que viene después._

**Flashback**

_**Noviembre. Año 2004. **_

Logan= 17 años

James= 18años

Era un día de noviembre, un día común, otro día más en el cual Kendall hacia una fiesta en su casa, bueno tal vez no era un día tan común, era un día de festejo. Los chicos, Carlos, Kendall, James, Henry, Jet y Logan estaban, junto a otros amigos, en la fiesta y como en la mayoría de las fiestas cuando uno tiene esa edad, también estaba el tan amigable alcohol.

Todo iba normal un vaso por acá otro vaso por allá, eran las 2 am, James y Logan habían tomado tal vez un poco de mas, se reían hasta de cosas que no daban gracias, definitivamente estaban ebrios, pero consientes. Al darse cuenta de su estado, decidieron ir a tomar un poco de aire, salieron y se sentaron en fuera de la casa en un lugar cómodo donde pudieran tomar un poco de aire y refrescarse, afuera no había nadie, ya era tarde y no se era un día muy caluroso, solo estaban ellos dos, sentados uno al lado del otro, como muchas otras veces. Adentro la fiesta seguía, todos estaban teniendo un gran momento y pasándola genial.

Creo que algo muy importante que debería mencionar es que James sentía algo muy fuerte por Logan, y que Logan sentía lo mismo por James, pero ninguno se lo había dicho al otro. Ninguno creía que el otro sentía lo mismo y no estaban dispuestos a decirlo tampoco, ya que al fin y al cabo solo creían que hubiera sido solo para arruinar las cosas, sentir cosas por alguien de tu mismo sexo, no es algo normal, lo normal se supone que es que a un chico le guste una chica y viceversa. Que a un chico le guste un chico era algo casi inaceptable, más aun en aquella época.

James y Logan estaban uno al lado del otro, sentados muy juntos, hablando de quien sabe que, en ese estado uno de habla de cualquier de cosa, hasta James, que no solía hablar mucho, hablaba demasiado bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Estaban pasando un buen rato hablando de la vida y disfrutando del aire que la rodeaba, fuera de la música y el ambiente festivo, James se sentía muy mareado, no estaba muy acostumbrado al alcohol, tampoco lo estaba Logan, pero ese día se les dio por tomar de mas, quien sabe por qué.

En un momento James decide decirle a Logan "Estoy muy mareado"

a lo que él responde "yo también y además me muero de frió"

En ese momento James tuvo la maravillosa idea de abrazar a Logan para poder darle un poco de calor y que no tuviera tanto frio

"¿Mejor?" pregunto James

"Mucho mejor" respondió Logan sonriendo

James le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos estaban sonrojados pero ninguno noto la reacción del otro, estuvieron un rato largo así, abrazados, disfrutando el momento y de la charla, sin darse cuenta sus cabezas estaban muy cerca por ende sus labios también, hablando a uno cm de distancia.

James noto la distancia que había entre el uno y el otro y no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Logan con mucha concentración, que se movían cada vez que él decía algo, llego un momento en el que ya ni sabía que le estaba diciendo solo estaba hipnotizado mirando la boca de su amigo y deseando poder besarla, algo que le pasaba muy seguido, y especialmente en el estado en el que estaba. En ese momento:

"¿James me estas escuchando?" dijo Logan

James lo miro y sorprendido dijo "eh?" " ¿Perdón me colgué un poco que me decías?"

Logan se dio cuenta en un momento de la charla que estaba haciendo un monologo y que James solo sonreía con esa sonrisa que a Logan le encantaba y más cuando estaba dirigida a él, también noto que James había dejo de mirar hacia el horizonte y lo estaba mirando a él, pero tampoco lo estaba mirando a los ojos sino que estaba mira '¿Mi boca?' pensó Logan. También se dio cuenta que James había dejado de prestarle atención ya que le había preguntado algo y él ni respondió así que decidió preguntarle si lo estaba escuchando, Al darse cuenta que definitivamente James no lo estaba escuchando y al notar que entonces si estaba totalmente tildado mirando su boca y debido a los efectos del alcohol decidió hacer algo que nunca creyó que iba a ser capaz de hacer. Inclino su cabeza cerró los ojos y le dio un beso, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, actuando totalmente por instinto e impulso. Hizo eso que tantas veces tuvo ganas de hacer y no hizo por miedo.

James respondió al beso sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, 'porque era Logan quien lo besaba esta vez' pensaba él. Después decidió no pensar, había mucho tiempo para pensar, arrepentirse y pensar un poco más, pero este momento era único, quien sabía si iba a volver a pasar otra vez o no?

Logan no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero menos podía creer que James lo esté besando, en vez de empujarlo y decirle que se vaya. El beso se hizo más intenso hasta que obviamente tuvieron que separarse. Luego Logan trato de disculparse pero cuando logro decir algo y pedir perdón, James lo cayó con otro beso.

Adentro de la casa todo seguía como antes, nadie se entero de lo que estaba pasando afuera, estaban todos en su mundo disfrutando de la fiesta y hablando, habían notado la ausencia de James y Logan pero los habían visto yéndose a tomar aire y nadie pregunto nada mas, al fin y al cabo no era raro que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, todos eran muy buenos amigos pero en esos últimos tiempos James y Logan se habían acercado mucho mas.

**Logan POV**(sigue el flash back)

Estábamos en la fiesta de Kendall yo había tomado de más, James estaba igual o peor. Salimos a tomar un poco de aire, recuerdo haberle dicho que tenia frió, solo como un comentario, nunca espere que en ese momento el me abrace para abrigarme, Ahora estamos los dos, sentados fuera de la casa de Kendall abrazados, que bien se siente estar así con él, me siento como una chica de trece años cuando el chico que le gusta la abraza, con la diferencia de que yo no tengo trece ni soy una chica , en fin ahora estamos hablando, vah, yo estoy hablando el solo me escucha, creo, hace rato que no dice una palabra solo mira y sonríe, que linda es su sonrisa, ay, otra vez parezco una chica, en fin, me encanta cuando sonríe, creo que no me está escuchando, esta como medio tildado, ¿Qué?, ¿Me está mirando la boca? No, lo dudo mucho, debe estar pensando en algo y se colgó. A ver si me escucha…

"¿Ei James, qué hora es?" le pregunte interrumpiendo algo que le estaba diciendo

Mmm no, no me está escuchando, igual le voy a preguntar…

"¿James me estas escuchando?"

"Eh?" "Perdón me colgué un poco ¿Que me decías? Me dijo y él, y, definitivamente no me estaba escuchando, no solo no hablaba si no que no escucho nada de lo que dije, que ahora que lo pienso, ni yo se que le estaba diciendo. Oh, estamos tan cerca, no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo miro, estamos demasiado cerca, si, sus labios están muy cerca de los míos, me muero por darle un beso….. ¿Que acabo de hacer?, le di un beso, no lo puedo creer, ¿Que estoy haciendo? No sé, enloquecí, ¿Donde quedo mi autocontrol? Ah sí, cierto, se fue con el alcohol. Quiero gritar y volver el tiempo atrás ¿Que acabo de hacer? ¿Arruinar mi amistad con James para siempre? Aunque.. Porque me está besando, ¿Que está pasando? No entiendo nada. ¿Porque no me empujó? ¿Porque me está besando? Estoy muy confundido, pero a la mierda la confusión este debe ser el mejor momento de mi vida, estoy sentado al lado de James, abrazándolo y dándole un beso, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? En este momento creo que nada, me siento como en un sueño, se siente tan bien, ya no siento el frió, ya no siento nada, solo siento los labios de James sobre los míos y es algo que nunca sentí en mi vida, obviamente le eh dado besos a chicas pero ninguno se compara con esto, con este momento, es algo increíble, nunca sentí algo así, después veré donde termina esto, espero que termine bien, al menos que sigamos siendo amigos, tampoco quiero que sea mi novio, me gusta si y mucho pero sería raro, no sé. Esto está mal, lo sé, un chico besando a un chico, esto está totalmente mal, pero al mismo tiempo se sienta tan bien, cuesta creer que esto es un error. Mejor aprovecho el momento y dejo de pensar tanto… Ahora tengo miedo, James corto el beso, esta respirando rápido, como yo, mi corazón late muy rápido, por miedo y por el beso, es una mezcla de emociones muy grandes y yo sigo sin entender nada.

Creo que soy yo esta vez el que tiene que hablar, después de todo fui yo quien empezó el beso, no él.

"j.. ja.. James" No puedo hablar, no sé ni que decir, tengo miedo, estoy asustado y ni siquiera sé porque realmente, los efectos del alcohol ya se están yendo, creo que estoy más sobrio que nunca y hace cinco minutos me sentías más ebrio que nunca. Me está mirando y puedo ver que el también esta tan confundido como yo, me está mirando con seriedad, la sonrisa ya no está su rostro, pero al menos no veo enojo en su cara ni nada que me demuestre que lo que acabo de hacer, cagó la amistad. Él tampoco habla, definitivamente tengo que decir algo, esto se está poniendo muy raro e incomodo

"K.. James, no sé qué decir, perdón, me deje llevar por el momento, perdón, perd…" ¿Qué? ¿Me dio un beso de vuelta? No solo no está enojado si no que me da un beso, definitivamente debo estar soñando, esto es increíble

"No me pidas perdón, no hay nada que perdonar" Esta serio, muy serio, creo que el alcohol dejo de tener efecto en el también, Me mira así y siento que muero de emociones que ya no puedo contener, me gusta mucho y ya no puedo ocultarlo, ya no quiero ocultarlo.

"Está bien Logan, no pasa nada, lo entiendo, es el alcohol" Recuerdo esas últimas dos palabras y al escucharlas hace que mi pecho duela, veo sus ojos y noto algo de ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? No sé muy bien

"Yo también me deje llevar, está bien" dijo él con la misma seriedad, corrió sus brazos, dejamos de estar abrazados, ahora vuelvo a sentir el frio en mi cuerpo y un vació que no puedo describir, no solo en mi cuerpo si no en mi interior. Con lo poco de valor y locura que todavía quedaba en mi organismo le dije

"No, James no fue solo el alcohol, y creo que lo sabes, estoy cansado de ocultar lo que me pasa"

"Logan…" No deje que terminara lo que iba a decir, muy dentro mío tenía la esperanza de que el sintiera lo mismo que yo, tal vez hasta muy dentro mío sabia que él lo sentía pero no me permitía pensarlo, no quería hacerme esperanzas sin sentido, y ahora que se que no está enojado y que también me beso, estoy seguro que lo siente, al menos el miedo al rechazo y el miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad ya no están ahí.

"No, no definitivamente no fue el alcohol, si, fue un incentivo, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por eso, pero. pero, James quiero decirte que, que " No sabía ni como decirlo tartamudeaba al hablar. James ya no estaba serio, estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto, con los labios cerrados, y la boca inclinada a un costado, sus ojos ya no transmitían confusión ni dolor solo Alegría? No soy un leedor de ojos profesional pero las expresiones de James eran muy obvias, siempre lo fueron, si está enojado o feliz uno simplemente se da cuenta con mirarlo a la cara.

No termine de decirle lo que iba a decir solo lo bese de vuelta, este beso es más intenso que el anterior, creo que me estoy dando cuenta que a veces no hacen falta palabras para expresar lo que uno siente, a veces los actos dicen más que mil palabras, por fin estoy entendiendo esa frase, es verdad, puedo sentir en mi corazón y en todo mi cuerpo que James siente lo mismo que yo aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya expresado a través de palabras. No sé qué va a pasar mañana, ni tampoco sé si quiero saberlo, ¿Que va a pasar mañana cuando ambos estemos totalmente sobrios y recordemos esto?

**Normal POV **(sigue el flashback)

Al cabo de un rato ambos volvieron a la fiesta, ya eran las 3:30 am adentro todo seguía como antes, bueno casi todo, al parecer Jet estaba bastante borracho y era el centro de risa de varios de los invitados, al otro día difícilmente recuerde todo esto y más teniendo en cuanta que de todos, era el que menos acostumbrado estaba al alcohol pero bueno, esta fiesta era diferente. Carlos estaba con una chica y Kendall estaba con Henry y unos amigos, Logan fue con ellos y siguió su día como si nada hubiera pasado, James fue con otros amigos. Al terminar la fiesta ellos 6 eran los únicos que quedaban, al ser los mejores amigos de Kendall se quedaron hasta el otro día, ayudándolo a limpiar, hablando de la fiesta, cuidando a Jet que estaba en pésimas condiciones y preguntándole a Carlos detalles de cómo fue su noche con la chica, lo de siempre hasta que finalmente se fueron a dormir, bueno, no todos, James y Logan se quedaron un rato largo pensando en lo que había pasado, ambos pensaban y sabían que no era algo normal lo que pasaba entre ellos, al menos no lo era para muchas otras personas, ellos tampoco eran gays de todas maneras, a James le gustaban las mujeres y Logan. A Logan le gustaban las mujeres y James, nunca se habían sentido atraídos por otros hombres.

**James POV **(sigue el flashback)

Ayer fue la fiesta de Kendall, ahora estamos en su casa, son las 2 pm y están todos durmiendo, ayer tome un poco de mas, si, bastante diría yo, pero, recuerdo todo, recuerdo haber estado afuera con Logan abrazarlo, recuerdo que me dio un beso, le di un beso, me dio un beso y bueno así seguimos un rato, después volvimos a la fiesta y no lo vi hasta que se fueron todos y no quedamos limpiando y hablando, no del tema este, es mas no hablamos mas de nosotros, solo hablamos de la fiesta y la vida en general, que confundido estoy, ¿Se acordara Logan de lo paso? Después de todo los dos estábamos bastante mal antes de salir afuera y por lo que pude ver antes de irnos a dormir, pude notar que siguió tomando después de separarnos. En fin, estoy confundido por qué no puedo creer que haya pasado lo que paso ayer, obviamente quedo claro que no fue solo culpa del alcohol que me haya besado, pero de todas maneras, no sé qué va a pasar hoy o mañana, tampoco sé que quiero que pase, tengo miedo, ¿Que diría la gente de nosotros ? Bueno lo que diga la gente realmente no me importa, ¿Que diría mi papa? ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Nuestros amigos? Esto está mal, muy mal, no tendría que haber pasado, las cosas estaban bien como estaban, sé que voy a sufrir, lo que me pasa por Logan es en serio y más después de ayer, sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una de las mejores sensaciones que sentí en mi vida, los besos con otras chicas ni se comparan con lo que fue ese beso con él. De todos modos tal vez el quiera olvidarlo o tal vez ni se acuerda, o se arrepiente, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo, si, sería lo mejor, tal vez….


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo, tengo que aclarar que Carlos vive en otro país en esta historia._

_Espero que les guste, Gracias por leerlo_

* * *

_**Abril, 2014**_

**James POV**

Aproximadamente 10 años pasaron de aquel día en que Logan y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, o segundo mejor dicho, pero en fin, 10 años de aquel puto día en casa de Kendall donde todo cambio. A veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que ese día nunca haya pasado, me hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor y sufrimiento si ese beso no hubiera ocurrido, yo sé que me hubiese sido más fácil olvidarlo, estoy convencido de eso, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo arrepentirme por completo, los momentos que viví con el van a estar en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón para siempre. Es difícil, diría que imposible, poder olvidar a una persona a la que amaste tanto.

Recuerdo el día después de aquel beso, me desperté en casa de Kendall, estaba asustado, muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer, creía que lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Fui el primer en levantarme y me di cuenta que no podía enfrentarme a Logan, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él o si recordaba de algo de lo que había pasado, además no estaba preparado para afrontar la realidad, así que me levante y vi que el papá de Kendall estaba en la cocina, le dije que tenía que irme y me fui.

Volví a ver a Logan dos días después, trate de evitar mirarlo a toda costa ese día y el notó y con el valor que yo no encontré en mí ese día vino y me encaro.

"James, quiero decirte algo, a solas" Me dijo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho en ese momento, creo que mi cara expresaba todo el pánico por el que estaba pasando por que luego dijo:

"Tranquilo, no pongas esa cara de susto, no es nada malo, creo"

Fuimos a un lugar en donde nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablábamos

"¿Qué pasa? " Le dije al ver que no decía nada

"Nada, es qué, es que, no podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando ambos sabemos que pasó" Me dijo y pude notar que estaba nervioso

Mire para abajo sin saber que decir o hacer de repente me había olvidado de cómo hablar, abría y cerraba la boca para decir algo pero nada salía.

"James, no quiero que las cosas se pongan incomodas entre nosotros, si querés hacer como si nada pasó está bien, pero no hace falta que me evites, lo entiendo" Me dijo, al ver que yo no podía decir nada.

Pude notar que estaba dolido, lo que hizo que yo me ponga mal también, lo que menos quería era ver a Logan triste y menos por mi culpa así que agarré todo el poco valor que tenía en mí ese día y le dije:

"Logan no, no es que quiero hacer como si no hubiera pasado, es que, no se Logan, no es fácil, pensé que ni te ibas acordar, pero veo que me equivoque" Le dije y después:

"Créeme que todas las cosas que dije ese día fueron verdad y..." De repente olvidé como hablar otra vez

"James, sí que me acuerdo, está bien, estaba borracho pero me acuerdo de todo, y .. y las cosas que yo te dije también fueron verdad" Me interrumpió al darse cuenta que no iba a continuar

"Y si, te entiendo, para mí tampoco es fácil, tampoco fue fácil aceptar lo que pasa con vos en un principio, trate de que no me pasara, pero no lo pude evitar James"

Esa última frase la dijo casi como un susurro

"Logan el problema es que yo todavía no puedo aceptar lo que me pasa" Le dije sin querer decirlo, esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Luego me miró y pude ver que se estaban formando lagrimas en sus ojos, me sentí como la peor persona del mundo y le dije:

"Perdón, Logan dame tiempo y lo voy a poder aceptar" en ese momento sonrió y yo sentí que todo mi ser se derretía por amor

"Aunque, aunque esto este mal, y tenga miedo, dame tiempo, yo te juro que todo lo que dije en la fiesta de Kendall es verdad" Le dije después

"Está bien James, en serio, no hay problema, voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay por qué decírselo a los demás de todas maneras, puede quedar solo entre nosotros" Me dijo, se quedo callado un rato y después dijo:

"Es más si te tengo que ser sincero, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, quiero que quede entre nosotros, tampoco pretendo que actuemos como novios" Al menos estábamos en la misma página en ese sentido pensé al escuchar eso

"Pero después de lo que pasó el otro día, se me va a ser difícil poder controlarme estando cerca tuyo" Me dijo, riéndose

"Lo mismo digo, por todo lo que dijiste antes" Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara y él me sonrió también.

En ese momento tuve tantas ganas de besarlo y casi lo hago, pero me di cuenta que había gente al rededor nuestro así que me tuve que guardar las ganas para algún otro momento.

Después de haber dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros, volvimos con los chicos y no hablamos del tema hasta que volvimos a estar solos, otro día.

Nuestra relación después de ese día fue así:

Solo nos besábamos o actuábamos como pareja cuando estábamos solos y a veces cuando estábamos solos solo actuábamos como amigos también.

Cuando salíamos todos en grupo solo éramos amigos y lo podíamos manejar perfectamente bien. Fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida para ser sincero, cada momento que viví con el van estar siempre guardados en mi memoria, como algo que está pegado y nunca se va ir. Han pasado muchos años y todavía no puedo olvidarlo.

El único que sabía de nuestra relación era Kendall y no porque se lo hayamos contado, si no porque nos vio besándonos una vez en otra fiesta en su casa.

Ahora ya tengo 27 años, también han pasado 8 años de la última vez que hablamos, del día que dijimos adiós, del día que nos separamos, del día que destrozó mi vida por completo, tenía 19 años en aquel entonces y el 18, fue en verano del 2007, ese puto día que nunca voy a olvidar , los dos estábamos a punto de empezar la universidad, decidimos que no podíamos seguir mas así, ya no era fácil ocultarlo y ninguno de los estaba listo para hacerlo público o al menos decírselo a la familia así que decidimos que lo mejor era no vernos más una vez que cada uno empiece la universidad y así fue, no volví a verlo más, bueno sí, dos años después de eso lo volví a ver, Carlos estaba de vuelta en USA por un par de días, hacia un par de meses que no lo veía y Henry había hecho una fiesta en su casa, sabía que Logan iba a ir pero no podía no ir, lo que no esperaba es que vaya con su novia en ese momento, actual ¿Ex esposa?, Si mal no recuerdo Kendall me dijo que se divorciaron hace poco, en fin recuerdo que estaba hablando con Kendall y Jet y ahí fue cuando los vi, estaba con ella, la estaba besando, sentí que mi corazón se rompía de a poco y sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, después el me vio, no pude distinguir que decía su cara, pero luego siguió hablando con su novia, y yo no tuve mejor idea que tomar tomar y seguir tomando alcohol.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, ya pasaron casi 5 años, de vez en cuando llega un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños una carta de felicitación por tu primer hijo, una invitación a una boda, pero es todo el contacto que tuvimos en todos estos años y de mi parte también le han llegado ese tipo de felicitación e invitación.

No sé mucho de su vida, pero de vez en cuando Kendall o Carlos me cuentan algo de su vida, yo trato de hacerme el que mucho ya no me importa, pero estoy seguro que falló al intentarlo, siempre son comentarios como, "Logan tiene novia" "Logan se va a casa" "La esposa de Logan quedo embarazada" "Logan se graduó" "Logan se mudo de casa" "Logan y su esposa se van a divorciar", simples comentarios que nunca llegan a ser un tema de conversación, comentarios que se pierden en el aire.

Con los otros chicos seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, al que menos veo es a Jet pero de vez en cuando lo veo.

Ahora creo que es tiempo de dejar de hablar del pasado y de Logan y contar un poco de mi vida actual.

Estoy atrapado en un matrimonio que me hace totalmente infeliz y solo lo hago por nuestra hija, sí, tengo una hija hermosa de 3 años a la cual amo con todo mi corazón. Mi matrimonio y mi vida son un desastre, creo que nunca fui tan infeliz en mi vida. Mi esposa me engaña y yo soy consciente de eso, yo también la eh engañado y no siento culpa, es mas se que ahora ella debe estar con uno de sus amantes, me dijo que se iba a la casa de una amiga pero yo sé que no es verdad porque me cruce a su amiga en la calle antes de volver a casa, ni siquiera tuve la "suerte" de casarme con una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para cubrir su infidelidad. Ella no sabe que yo lo sé y yo no sé si ella sabe que yo también le soy infiel, tampoco me importa. Solo seguimos juntos por nuestra hija, eso está claro, ya no hay cariño entre nosotros, cuando estamos juntos lo único que haces es discutir y gritar.

Hace un rato acosté a nuestra hija en la cama, la miraba y no podía creer que sea hija nuestra, tan dulce e inocente. A veces tengo miedo, mucho miedo, tengo miedo de que cuando crezca sea como sus padres, tengo miedo de que no encuentre a la persona que la ame de verdad y sufra lo que yo sufro, tengo miedo de que sea como nosotros y engañe a su pareja. Pensar en que ella se puede convertir en esto que soy yo o lo qué es su madre me aterra demasiado, no es culpa suya tener los padres que tuve, es injusto que así sea la vida para ella, es injusto que nunca nos vea como pareja y que siempre nos vea pelear.

Ni yo puedo creer en lo que me eh convertido, engañar a alguien nunca estuvo en mis pensamientos, nunca, no sé ni por qué lo hago, tal vez sea por venganza, no lo sé la verdad, solo es que a veces se da la posibilidad y no puedo decir que no.

Ahora estoy sentado en el piso contra una de las paredes, con una botella de una bebida alcohólica a medio tomar al lado mío, y tengo vista perfecta a un estúpido cuadro que Henry colgó ahí hace una semana, quejándose de que no tenía ninguna foto de ellos en la pared, en la foto estamos, Logan, Henry, Carlos, Kendall, Jet y yo, es una foto vieja debe ser del 2005 por ahí, todavía estaba con Logan en aquel momento, que recuerdos que me trae esa foto, se me hace imposible no sonreír al mirarla y recordar lo feliz que era en ese momento y también se me hace imposible no tener ganas de llorar al ver como cambio todo.

Y de vuelta vuelvo a pensar en Logan, tantos recuerdos hay en mi mente, ahora recuerdo ese día, dos meses antes de decir adiós, estábamos en casa de Jet, era una fiesta, todos nuestros amigos de varios partes del mundo estaban ahí, algunos que no veíamos haces meses o años inclusive pero no nos importó, solo queríamos estar juntos, sabíamos que faltaba poco para el día en que todo iba a terminar, estábamos escondido atrás de un árbol en el patio, sentados los dos, uno al lado del otro, bien juntos, Logan tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cabeza, estábamos hablando y de repente me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar…

"James, yo se que dentro de poco todo esto se va a terminar, ya lo hablamos y es lo mejor para los dos"

En ese momento saco la cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos, yo lo mire con cara de intriga esperando a que continúe lo que iba a decir.

" yo.. yo.. Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, nunca me voy a olvidar de esto, de nosotros, de estos dos años que vivimos, de vos, y especialmente de lo que siento por vos, te lo juro"

Los dos sabíamos que no teníamos mucho más tiempo para estar juntos, así, como estábamos en aquel momento. Sentí un nudo tremendo en la garganta al escuchar sus palabras, sentí como una lágrima caía por mi cara. Y cuando quise hablar ya no pude contener las lágrimas

"Lo mismo digo Logan, lo mismo digo "Fue lo único que logre decir entre llanto

Después me abrazo, el también lloraba para ese momento, nos quedamos así abrazados un rato largo, disfrutando del momento, del estar solos, del estar juntos.

Recuerdo esa conversación y no puedo evitar que una lágrima se me caiga nuevamente, culpo al alcohol por el estado en el que estoy, como siempre lo hice, cada vez que alguien me vio llorar. Yo todavía cumplo esa promesa, no lo eh olvidado y sé que nunca lo voy a hacer.

Trago el nudo que se me formó en la garganta como aquel día y trato de pensar en otra cosa, lo único que se me viene a la mente ahora es otro recuerdo que me destroza, el día que llego la invitación de la boda de Logan allá por el 2010, boda a la cual obviamente no asistí, le hice llegar el mensaje de que tenía otro compromiso importante por medio de Kendall, no era mentira que tenía un compromiso, era algo del trabajo, pero podría haber ido de todas manera, solo que no quise, no lo hubiera soportado, ver al único amor de vida casándose con otra persona.

Recuerdo que Kendall me trajo la tarjeta, apenas lo vi supe que venía a darme una noticia de Logan, mi corazón se paro por un momento, Kendall tenía esa cara con la que me mira siempre que me cuenta algo de él, esa cara de compasión y lastima. Ese día me dio la tarjeta y se fue sin casi decir una palabra, supongo yo que el supuso que quería estar solo en ese momento y supuso bien, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, no sabía qué hacer, si creía haberlo olvidado, todo eso se derrumbo cuando leí la tarjeta y ese dolor inaguantable en mi pecho apareció.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba con Hina, mi actual esposa, en aquel momento la amaba, hacia un poco más de 6 meses que estábamos juntos, pero ni ella en aquel momento me pudo hacer olvidar de Logan, no pensaba en él cuando estaba con ella, pero si en otros momentos, no podía para de pensar ¿Que estará haciendo él en este momento?, ¿dónde estará? ¿Se acordara de lo que me dijo esa vez en casa de Jet? Y preguntas así que nunca tenían respuesta.

Después me llegó la noticia de que iba a ser papá, en parte me puse contento por él y en parte también quería llorar y gritar, esa noticia me la dio Carlos, un día que vino. Antes de casarme, siempre solía quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que estaba en USA, ya que yo tenía una cama de más y no tenía sentido que él se pague un hotel.

No lo mencione antes, pero Carlos también sabe lo que paso entre Logan y yo, se lo conté yo, el día de la fiesta en la casa de Henry, dos años después de separarnos. Carlos es un buen amigo, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, no digo que los otros no lo hayan estado, pero es que Carlos siempre estaba ahí, por pura casualidad, en los momentos que más lo necesité, y ese día fue uno de esos, no quería estar solo y el estuvo ahí con migo tratando de alegrarme el día.

Ojala alguien estuviera acá con migo en este momento, ni siquiera mi esposa esta acá, es mas debe estar revolcándose con otro tipo en este momento, mi hija duerme y tampoco quisiera que me vea en este estado tan miserable, podría llamar alguien pero ya son las 12:20 am, ya es tarde, la gente normal de mi edad a esta hora ya está durmiendo, no lamentándose porque su vida es una mierda.

Trato de recordar la primera vez que le dije "te amo" a Logan y recuerdo que nunca tuve el valor de decírselo y me arrepiento tanto tanto, yo se que él sabía que yo lo amaba pero nunca lo dije y me arrepiento demasiado, quiero volver el tiempo atrás y habérselo dicho. El me dijo un par de veces y yo lo único que hice fue sonreír, besarlo y demostrarle todo lo que sentía a través de actos pero nunca llegue a pronunciarlo con palabras. Tengo esas dos palabras atragantadas en mi garganta queriendo salir y que sean dirigidas a él.

Le eh dicho te amo a la persona que se hace llamar mi esposa y me engaña, pero nunca tuve el coraje de decirle eso a la persona que amo hace mas de 8 años y eso duele, mi cobardía me duele, el haber desperdiciado esas palabras que significan tanto en una persona que no valía la pena y no poder habérselo dicho a quien si lo valía.

Recuerdo aquellas épocas en las que tenia 18 y 19 y Logan estaba al lado mío, éramos adolecentes, tan jóvenes, todo era tan fácil en aquel momento, todo era tan perfecto y sin embargo no supe aprovecharlo como debí haberlo hecho. Recuerdos esos días y sé que creía que todo era complicado que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar que era mejor dejar de vernos, ahora sé que no es así, antes todo era más fácil, en ese entonces yo no estaba casado ni tenía una hija, en ese momento no escuchaba a un nene de 4 años diciéndome con mucho orgullo "Mi papá es un héroe" que pensaría ese nene si se entera que su héroe en algún momento estuvo enamorado de un hombre, que pensaría mi hija, que pensaría Hina, ¿me dejaría seguir viendo a nuestra hija si supera que el amor de mi vida es un hombre? Realmente no lo sé. Ahora todo es más complicado que antes, ya no tenemos 18 años.

Dije que no lo volví a ver desde aquella fiesta en lo Henry hace 8 años ¿verdad? Bueno, mentí porque… _**ayer lo vi**_…


	3. El reencuentro

_Aca esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.  
_

* * *

_**Abril, 2014. **_

_**Flashback: Un día atrás**_

**Normal POV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, un día en el cual no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, era un día perfecto. Y bueno, tal vez no era como cualquier otro ya que...

Hace un par de días Kendall se había mudado de casa y ese día era el día perfecto para que él haga una fiesta en su nueva casa, celebrando la nueva adquisición, aunque la verdad es que eso solo era una excusa, la idea real de la reunión era poder juntarse con amigos que no veía hace mucho tiempo y aprovechó esa ocasión para poder hacerlo.

La casa era muy espaciosa y tenía un patio grande, así que los invitados tenían lugar de sobra para poder disfrutar de una linda reunión entre amigos. La reunión había sido planeada con mucho tiempo de anticipación, inclusive antes de comprar la casa oficialmente, Kendall ya la estaba planeando, se quería asegurar de que la mayoría de personas invitadas puedan asistir, ya que muchos venían de otros países.

Todos estaban invitados, amigos de la escuela con los que todavía tenía contacto, amigos de la universidad, amigos del trabajo, y obviamente entre esos amigos también se encontraban sus mejores amigos, Carlos, Jet, Henry, James y Logan. Hasta su mama y hermana estaba ahí para el evento. Muchos de los invitados iban a ir con sus hijos, esposas, parejas, etc.

Básicamente era la reunión que uno no se perdería por nada y es por eso que James y Logan decidieron ir a pesar de saber que él otro iba a estar, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado y se habían visto, ya era hora de olvidar el pasado y empezar desde cero, eso fue lo que ellos pensaron. 8 años es el tiempo suficiente como para poder olvidar el pasado, ya estaban más grandes, se suponía que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro ya no eran los mismo que cuando tenían 18 años. ¿No dicen que tiempo lo cura todo? Ambos creían que estaban listos para volver a verse y tal vez recuperar la amistad o al menos hablar y ponerse al día con sus vidas, pero bueno, ahora a lo importante, el momento del recuentro, después de tanto tiempo, 8 años sin hablarse y 5 años sin verse…

James estaba hablando con Kendall, Jet y Henry, la mayoría de los invitados no habían llegado todavía, Logan se había encontrado en la puerta con Carlos y su novia y se quedó un rato conversando con ellos. Luego decidió seguir su camino para felicitar a Kendall por la compra de la casa, ya que fue la mama de Kendall quien abrió la puerta para saludarlo, y saludar al resto de la banda. Internamente Logan deseaba que James no haya llegado todavía, todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo, que hacer, que decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su deseo no se hizo realidad ya que al acercarse los vio a sus amigos hablando con él.

"James y ¿Donde está Hina?" Pregunto Jet al notar la ausencia de la esposa de James

James solo había llegado con su hija, Sara, que actualmente estaba jugando en el patio con la actual novia de Kendall y su hermanita.

"La verdad no sé, ella sabía de la fiesta, se estaba haciendo tarde, no venia así que decidí venir igual" Contesto James tratando de ocultar la tristeza que ralamente sentía al confesar que no tenía idea de donde estaba su esposa.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que Jet pudo decir. James nunca les había contado a sus amigos acerca de la infidelidad de su esposa ni tampoco de la suya, obviamente, pero sus amigos podían notar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre ellos, aunque eso no era ningún secreto de todas maneras, James les había comentado que las cosas entre ellos no estaban para nada bien, lo que no sabían era solo lo de la infidelidad, no era algo que James quería que los demás se enteren, no lo hacía ni feliz ni orgulloso ser un cornudo consiente.

"Igual, la verdad, mejor que no esté, como saben, las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien" Dijo James un poco triste pero convencido de que lo que decía era verdad.

"Aunque al menos me gustaría saber donde esta"

En ese momento James sintió que alguien le tira del pantalón suavemente para llamar su atención y un segundo después escucha una vocecita que le decía:

"Ho-hola, ¿vos sos James?" James baja la mirada para ver quién era quien le estaba hablando y con el simple hecho de verle la cara supo quien era sin necesidad de preguntarlo, era el hijo de Logan.

Al verlo James sintió que se le paró el corazón por un momento. El chico era una copia exacta pero bastante más chica de Logan a la edad que James lo conoció. Se quedo paralizado por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y se acordó que el nene le había hecho una pregunta.

"S-sí, soy yo, ¿Y a quien tengo el placer de conocer?" Le preguntó James

"Mi nombre es Ian tengo cuatro años y soy el hijo de un viejo amigo tuyo, Logan" Le dijo Ian sonriendo

"Es un placer conocerte" Le volvió a decir Ian

"El placer es todo mío Ian" Dijo James sonriendo y un poco confundido del porque el hijo de Logan lo conocía hasta que recordó de una vez en la que Henry le había dicho que el hijo de Logan había encontrado una foto donde estaban todos y pregunto por él.

"Hola, Ian, por fin lo conoces al gran James Diamond" Dijo Henry

"Hola, tíos, no los vi" Dijo Ian saludando a Jet, Kendall y Henry con la mano.

"Shh, está hablando con migo ahora" Dijo James, riéndose por el comentario de Henry

"¿Y tu papá donde esta?" Pregunto James un poco nervioso.

Logan estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos observando la escena con atención, James estaba tan concentrado observando a Ian que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Ahí" Dijo Ian señalando a su padre.

En ese momento James respiro hondo y levanto la cabeza hacia la dirección que Ian había señalado. Ahí fue cuando se vieron y el mundo parecía haberse parado, sus miradas por fin se juntaban después de 8 años pero de repente una voz interrumpió el momento.

"Hace mucho tiempo que estoy esperando para conocerte" Dijo Ian sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"¿Ah Sí? y ¿Por qué?'" Pregunto James realmente sorprendido

"Hace unos meses vi una foto tuya con mis "tíos" y me pareciste una persona muy cool y como eras al único que no conocía me daba mucha curiosidad ver como eras" Dijo Ian

Al escuchar eso Logan sintió una mezcla entre culpa, dolor y tristeza.

James se río, escuchar la palabra "cool" de un nene de cuatro años y mas refiriéndose a él le pareció muy gracioso.

"Ojala alguien me hubiera dicho que un chico tan cool como vos me quería conocer, hubiera venido a verte enseguida" Le dijo James

Los ojos de Ian brillaban con admiración y con real felicidad por lo que James le había dicho.

"Los otros amigos de mi papá me contaron muchas historia viejas sobre mi papá ¿Alguna historia que me puedas contar?"

En ese momento Logan maldició el hecho de que su hijo supiera hablar tan bien con tan solo 4 años, Ian era chico pero hablaba muy bien y en mucha cantidad también, a veces parecía que no se podía quedar callado, la verdad es que James tenía mucho para contar de él y Logan siempre odiaba cuando le contaban historias que lo hacían quedar en ridículo.

"Tengo muchas historias divertidas para contarte de tu papá pero por ahora solo te voy a contar una, otro día si querés te cuento las demás" Le dijo James

"Si, por favor" Dijo Ian muy emocionado

"Escucha bien, porque esta creo que mi historia favorita sobre tu papá y la mejor de todas"

Logan estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar de James y mas con esa sonrisa que tenía en ese momento

Ian lo miro a James ansioso y concentrando toda su atención en lo que James tenía para decirle

"Todo empezó cuando tu papa y yo éramos mas chicos, teníamos como 14 años, yo era un chico muy solitario, hasta a veces era malo y me hacia el rudo, no nos llevábamos muy bien nosotros" Dijo James dando una introducción a lo que iba a contar

"Un día lastime mucho a tu papá, le dije cosas feas que en realidad no pensaba de verdad, estábamos en un campamento, en un lugar donde había muchas montañas, en un momento estábamos arriba de una, yo me resbale y casi me caigo pero tu papa sin importar lo mal que yo lo había tratado me dio una mano y me ayudo a salir de ahí, con la ayuda de los demás chicos también, tu papá me salvo la vida y no solo por eso, también conocerlo hizo que mi personalidad cambiara, deje de ser tan malo y rudo para ser alguien mejor y todo gracias a tu papá " Dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos

"Mi papa es un héroe" Dijo Ian muy contento

En ese momento James giro su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Logan a los ojos, los dos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, recordando ese día y otras cosas que habían pasado en el pasado entre ellos. Solo mantuvieron la mirada por unos pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente, suficiente para ver el dolor que había en los ojos del otro, suficiente para saber que olvidar al otro era algo imposible, suficiente para saber cuánto en realidad habían extrañado la presencia del otro en sus vidas, suficiente para darse cuenta que equivocados que estaban cuando decidieron que lo mejor era no verse mas, suficiente para saber que lo que aun sentían por el otro seguía ahí y nunca se iba a ir.

"Si, lo es" Dijo James después, solo concentrándose en Ian.

"¿Por qué nadie me había contado esa historia tan emotiva?" Pregunto Henry para calmar un poco la tención que se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente y además porque de verdad nadie se lo había contado.

Henry no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre James y Logan pero siempre le pareció raro que se hayan dejado de hablar así porque sí, ni se imaginaba la verdad del porque pero sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado al fin y al cabo siempre estaban juntos hasta ese día en que no se vieron mas. Por el otro lado Jet tampoco sabía nada pero el sí lo sospechaba ya desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, después de todo era una persona muy inteligente, sumo A+B y llego a la conclusión de que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero solo era una hipótesis, hasta este día, al ver sus reacciones pudo notar que su hipótesis tenían un 97% de posibilidades de ser cierta.

Y por ultimo estaba Kendall, el único que entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando y pudo notar que lo alguna vez ellos sentían por el otro, todavía estaba allí, por más de que ambos hayan querido ocultarlo durante años.

"Porque nunca preguntaste nada sobre el pasado Henry" Le contesto Kendall, Henry se había unido a grupo de amigos un tiempo más tarde y no estaba en ese campamento

En ese momento Ian le pregunta a James:

"¿James te puedo dar un abrazo?" Le preguntó muy avergonzado

"Pues, claro que si Ian" Le contesto, abriendo sus brazos para abrasarlo

Logan observaba la escena sintiéndose aun más culpable que antes y con un nudo en la garganta que no podía sacarlo.

Jet y Henry observaban la escena con felicidad, sabiendo todo lo que significaba para Ian por fin poder conocer a James, el chico estaba un poco obsesionado, desde que vio la foto no paró de preguntar sobre él.

Kendall miraba la escena con una mezcla entre felicidad por lo mismo que sus otros dos amigos, angustia y tristeza porque sabía que la situación no era fácil ni para James ni para Logan.

Y James vivía la situación un poco conmocionado y arrepentido de no haber podido estar en la vida de este chico que tanto lo admiraba antes.

"Gracias, no veía la hora de poder hablar con vos" Le dijo Ian muy emocionado y feliz.

En ese momento Kendall se dio cuenta que era hora de irse de ahí, saludar a quienes no había saludado aun y dejar solos a Logan y a James así que uso la excusa de haber visto a Carlos para llamar la atención de Jet y Henry y dejarlos solos.

"Esta obsesionado con conocerte desde que vio una foto vieja en la que estábamos todos de chicos" Dijo Logan, un poco nervioso, hablando por primera vez.

James lo miro y sonrió, Logan sonrió de vuelta y todo parecía como antes, como si tuvieran 17/18 años de vuelta, como si todavía estuvieran juntos y felices, como si nunca se hubiera separado, como si no hubieran pasado 8 años desde la última vez que escucharon sus voces, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero la voz de Ian los hizo volver a la realidad.

"Si, es una pena que recién te conozca, espero verte más seguido"

"Lo mismo digo Ian, seguro que si" Dijo James sonriendo aunque la verdad era que no estaba tan seguro de si iba a volver a verlo o no, todo dependía de lo que Logan quisiera

Logan no estaba muy seguro si James lo había dicho para hacer feliz a su hijo o porque realmente quería seguir viéndolo así que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, ya conociste a mi hijo, creo que es justo que ahora conozca a tu hija y a tu esposa" Le dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso. La verdad es que Logan no tenía ninguna intención en conocer a la mujer con la que el amor de su vida se había casado pero sintió que era correcto decirlo de todas maneras.

"Si, tenes razón, pero hay un pequeño problema, mi esposa no vino. Solo vine con Sara, mi hija" Dijo James

Logan se sentía aliviado al escuchar que la esposa de James no estaba y ni siquiera le importo preguntar el por qué de su ausencia.

"¿Tenes una hija? ¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Ian

"Si, tiene un año menos que vos, está afuera, pero no esperes que hable tanto como vos, es un poco callada y todavía no habla tan bien" Le contesto James

"Vamos a conocerla" Le dijo Ian sonriendo.

James los llevo hasta donde Sara estaba, llamó a su hija que todavía seguía jugando con la novia de Kendall en la patio. En ese momento la novia de Kendall saludó a Logan y a Ian y se fue a buscar a su novio.

Los presentó y después Ian y Sara se fueron a jugar por el patio y James y Logan se quedaron solos hablando por un rato.

"Es muy linda tu hija, seguro salió a la madre" Le dijo Logan en tono de broma.

"Muy gracioso Logan, por cierto, tu hijo es igual a vos" James le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Cada vez que se miraban era como si el mundo se detuviera, solo existieran ellos dos y nadie más y los dos sentían como los latidos de sus corazones se hacía cada vez más rápidos.

"Y es muy respetuoso, eso seguro lo heredo de su madre" Le dijo James devolviéndole la broma, Logan se río pero después se puso serio y dijo:

"Pasaron muchos años ¿No James?" Dijo después de un rato y con un tono de tristeza.

"8 años sin hablarnos, 5 sin vernos Logan" Dijo James tragando el nudo en su garganta.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Logan dijo:

"Gracias por lo de Ian, el de verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte"

"No tenes nada que agradecer y de verdad le dije que quería seguir viéndolo" Le dijo James mirándolo de reojo

"Logan, todavía me acuerdo de lo que habíamos acordado hace 8 años, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, ver a tu hijo me hizo darme cuenta de que ya es tiempo de que no se, de que tal vez podamos arreglar nuestra amistad de alguna manera, si a vos te parece bien" Dijo James al ver que Logan no le dijo nada

"Estaba pensado lo mismo, no se casi nada de vos James, solo que te casaste, tuviste una hija que tenes un muy buen trabajo y tenes 27 años, es todo lo que se de vos"

"Y yo tampoco se casi nada de vos Logan, solo lo básico"

"Creo que es tiempo de empezar de cero ¿No te parece?" Dijo James

"Me parece perfecto, ya estamos grandes, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás" Dijo Logan tragando el nudo en su garganta y sabiendo perfectamente que el pasada nunca iba a poder dejarlo atrás

Se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que vino Carlos a salvar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando entre los dos. Carlos no quería meterse en el medio de la charla sabiendo que hacía años que no se veían y sabiendo que había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no los veía así que decidió interrumpir solo para decir hola, pero al ver que los dos trataban de seguirle la charla se quedo ahí un rato conversando con ellos, después se les sumo Mariah, y así de a poco se fueron sumando un par de personas más a la charla.

En un momento de la noche, cuando algunos de los invitados ya se habían ido, James y Logan se quedaron hablando de la vida sentados en un banquito que había en el patio de la casa, estuvieron ahí un buen rato charlando y viendo como sus hijos jugaban entre sí y con otros chicos, no hablaron del pasado ni de ellos. Todo parecía como si la idea de volver a reforzar su amistad estaba yendo bastante bien.

La reunión fue todo un éxito, todos se reencontraron con amigos que no veían hace mucho y se pusieron al día con sus vidas, todos estaban muy contentos, la fiesta empezó al medio día y termino a la noche muy tarde.

Ese día, cuando James volvió a su casa con sus invitados del día, se dio cuenta que su esposa todavía no había llegado.

"Papi, y ¿Mami?" Le pregunto su hija al llegar

"Hoy mami llega más tarde" Le respondió James sintiéndose culpable, porque la verdad era que ni el sabia donde estaba su esposa

Su esposa llego a la casa a la madrugada cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo.

Al otro día al despertar y verla, James se sentía enojado, muy enojado, ella estaba despierta también así que le dijo:

"Sabias que ayer era lo de Kendall. ¿Dónde estuviste?" Le dijo enojado pero tratando de mantener su voz calma

"Perdón, amor" Esa última palabra ya no le gustaba nada a James cuando era dicha por ella

"Estaba en casa de mi mamá, se sentía mal y la tuvimos que llevar al hospital" Continuo ella

"¿Y cómo está tu mamá ahora?" Pregunto simulando simpatía

"Bien, fue solo un susto, la tuvieron internada todo el día pero al final no era nada grave por suerte"

"¿Y por qué no me llamaste?"

"No quería preocuparte ni a vos ni a la nena" Le dijo ella y James juntó con fuerzas sus dientes para evitar ponerse más enojado y gritar

"Te llame varias veces y no me atendiste" Le dijo él ya un poco mas enojado y no creyéndole una sola palabra de lo que decía

"Perdón, no había señal dentro del hospital"

"Lo primero que hizo Sara cuando volvimos a casa fue preguntar por su mami, le tuve que mentir por que no tenía ni la más puta idea de donde estabas" Le dijo ya muy enojado

"Perd.." Trato de decir ella pero él la corto

"Me la pase toda la puta noche mintiéndole a todo el mundo que me preguntaba donde mierda estabas, no te costaba nada salir un minuto del hospital y mandar un mensaje"

James ya estaba cansado de todo esto, de sus mentiras, de ella, de seguir quedando como el boludo que no sabía que su esposa lo engañaba, pero no era el momento para decir nada y menos con su hija en la casa, así que decidió callarse, el cumpleaños de Sara estaba cerca así que no era el momento.

"No tenia crédito James y estaba preocupada por mi mamá también"

"Basta Hina, no quiero escuchar más excusas"

"Bueno y perdón, de verdad" Dijo ella

"Hoy podemos pasar por la casa de tu mamá para ver como esta y así la nena puede ver a sus abuelos"

"James, hoy no puedo, ya sabes, hoy voy a la casa de Jazmine todo el día"

"Ah cierto, me había olvidado bueno mañana podemos ir"

James muy pocas veces le creía cuando le decía algo pero esa vez le creyó lo de su amiga, después de todo era una rutina para ellas, lo hacían siempre, se juntaban una o dos veces al mes y pasaban todo el día juntas. Pero al otro día se dio cuenta que hasta la única vez que le había creído también le había mentido.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo :)_


	4. Recuerdos

_**Abril, 2014**_

_**Tiempo actual, dos días después de la reunión en casa de Kendall**_

**Normal POV**

James se había ido a dormir muy tarde ese día, después de recordar todos esos momentos con Logan no era fácil para él simplemente dejar de pensar y ponerse a dormir, su mente inconscientemente seguía recordando y pensando en esos momentos que habían sido tan felices para él y que nunca iba a poder tener de vuelta. Verlo ese día en casa de Kendall lo destrozo completamente.

Hoy al despertar recordó el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche y se sentía enojado, enojado con su sub consiente por no dejarlo tranquilo ni cuando dormía, enojado consigo mismo por no poder controlar lo que le estaba pasando, a él le gustaba tener control sobre todo lo que pasaba en su vida, pero sus sentimientos por Logan era algo que no pudo controlar nunca y eso en cierto punto le molestaba.

Si la noche anterior había estado destrozado, el sueño lo había dejado aun peor, al despertar, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía, lagrima tras lágrima caían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera controlarlo. ¿Quien dice que los hombres no lloran por amor? El estaba destrozado y cansado de todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

_El sueño: _

_Logan había estado todo el día insistiéndole a James para que jugaran a un juego con cartas, James no tenía muchas ganas pero cambio rápidamente de opinión cuando Logan sugirió que no quería porque tenía miedo de perder, James terminó siendo el ganador y Logan estaba un poco enojado por haber perdido y James lo noto._

"_No me gusta verte enojado"_

"…"

_James sonrió, en cierto punto era gracioso verlo a Logan actuar como un nene. _

"_Ya sé que hacer para que cambies esa cara"_

_Logan lo miró._

_James lo miro, le agarro suavemente la cara y le dio un beso, después dijo:_

"_Vayamos a tu cuarto, pongamos una película y quedémonos acostados los dos juntos"_

_Logan sonrió, se levanto y fue directo hacia su cuarto, James lo siguió._

_Los dos estaban en la cama, acostados, abrazos, disfrutando del momento, la película había quedado olvidada y los dos se habían quedado dormidos._

_Después así como arte de magia los dos estaban sentados en un parque, uno al lado del otro mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en un momento Logan lo mira y le sonríe James le sonríe también y se quedan así mirándose fijamente y sonriendo por un rato._

Ahí fue cuando James se despertó, lo que más le dolía no era el sueño en sí, si no que mas que un sueño podría haber sido un recuerdo del pasado, en su sueño los dos eran más jóvenes, adolecentes, como cuando solían estar juntos, todo parecía tan real que James no pudo evitar desear volver a aquel tiempo donde era tan feliz y la vida para él era tan diferente, Hina no existía en su vida, no tenia que preocuparse por trabajar y mantener una familia, Logan no estaba casado y menos divorciado, la vida era tan perfecta. Pero lo que más le dolía a James era saber que ese sueño nunca iba a volver a pasar en la actualidad. Logan nunca iba a volver a mirarlo como lo miraba en aquel momento, James nunca iba a poder besar a Logan otra vez, ahora solo tenía que conformase con verlo de vez en cuando y hacer lo mejor posible para ocultar su dolor y sus sentimientos.

Luego James se levantó y todavía muy enfadado con el mismo y con la vida y con lágrimas en los ojos fue hasta el comedor, estaba tan enojado que necesitaba descargar esa ira de alguna manera y no tuve mejor idea que golpear la pared con una mano y con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan encerrado en su ira que no se dio cuenta que su hija estaba ahí viéndolo, hasta que ella hablo.

"¿Papi? ¿Esta ben?" Su hija le pregunto un poco sorprendida y asustado al ver a su padre en ese estado.

James maldición internamente y su enojo hacia él mismo solo aumentaba mas y mas, '_¿Cómo pude dejar que mi hija me viera así?_ _Tan débil, llorando. Se supone que mi hija tiene que pensar que soy fuerte, valiente, no un patético pobre hombre'_ James pensó.

James no sabía que decirle realmente pero tuvo que inventar algo rápido:

"Sara, si papi está bien, solo un poco cansado, no te preocupes" Le dijo con voz calma y suave haciendo todo lo posible para que su hija no viera las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después de eso se fue a duchar para relajarse un poco y empezar con su día como si su mundo no se estuviera yendo abajo.

**Logan POV**

Ayer no tuve tiempo de procesar todo lo que pasó hace 2 días en casa de Kendall, pero hoy que estoy solo en casa sin mucho para hacer pareciera como si mi mente no dejara de recordar cosas.

Volví a ver a James después de 5 años, todavía recuerdo esa vez, estábamos en casa de Henry, yo estaba con mi novia de aquel entonces, Hilary, ahora es mi ex esposa y madre de mi único hijo, Ian. No había visto a James en toda la noche, hasta que lo vi luego de darle un beso a Hilary, mire para el costado y ahí estaba él, mirándome, me sentí tan mal en ese momento, una mezcla entre culpa y dolor que nunca había sentido hasta ese entonces, mi corazón dolía y la cara de James por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me decía nada, no pude notar si su cara era de dolor o de indiferencia pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable, yo todavía lo amaba, James fue una persona muy importante en mi vida. En ese momento tuve ganas de ir a hablarle decirle hola, algo, pero Hilary me habló y mi atención se centro solo en ella por un rato, hasta que volví a mirar para el costado para ver si James seguía ahí pero ya se había ido, luego de un rato quise buscarlo, lo busque por toda la casa hasta que me cruce con Carlos y le pregunte si lo había visto y me dijo que James ya se había ido hace un rato.

Al escuchar que James ya se había ido sentí un dolor tan grande en mi pecho que el simple hecho de recordarlo hace que duele de vuelta, estaba seguro que no iba a volver a verlo más, había perdido mi única oportunidad de poder cambiar las cosas y aunque sea volver a ser amigos y así fue, no lo vi mas durante 5 años.

Cuando lo volví a ver, juro que pude sentir que mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, James estaba más guapo que nunca, creí que eso era imposible pero me equivoque, los años le sintieron bastante bien.

No fue fácil volver a verlo, tengo que admitirlo, no fue nada fácil, verlo siendo tan amable con Ian me puso tan contento pero tan triste al mismo tiempo. Me sentí la persona más horrenda del mundo al ver la cara de felicidad de Ian al verlo. Me sentía mal porque Ian pudo haberlo tenido en su vida hace mucho tiempo, como a los otros chicos, pero por mi cobardía no pudo.

La obsesión de mi hijo con conocer a James comenzó hace un par de meses, yo estaba acomodando un par de cosas en la casa, una de esas cosas era un cajón en el que tenía un cuadro con una foto de Henry, Kendall, Jet, James y yo, es una foto muy vieja, inclusive de antes de mi primer beso con James en casa de Kendall, aunque realmente no fue ese nuestro primer beso, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Ian vio la foto, agarro el cuadro y al primero que reconoció fue a Kendall, no cambio mucho con los años, después a mí, después a Jet, después a Henry, creo que él es el que más cambio con el paso de los años, por ultimo lo reconoció a Carlos y después hizo la pregunta que yo ya me veía venir pero que esperaba que no haga por qué no la quería responder:

"¿Y él quien es?" Preguntó, señalando a James

Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y le dije:

"Un amigo"

"¿Y por qué no lo conozco?" ¿Porque siempre quiere saber todo y conocer a todo el mundo?, me pregunté

"Por qué hace mucho mucho tiempo que dejamos de hablar y vernos"

"¿Y por qué?" Me preguntó, yo cerré los ojos y trague el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta, hablar de James nunca era algo fácil para mí. La espina sigue estando ahí. Y el dolor por recordarlo era algo que nunca se había ido.

"Por cosas que pasan en la vida Ian, simplemente nos alejamos" Le dije

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"No se Ian, tus"tíos" se siguen hablando con él, si queres saber algo pregúntale a ellos" Le dije amablemente pero por dentro solo quería gritar y decirle que no me hagas más preguntas sobre él por qué me estaba matando internamente.

"Oh, que lastima, parece muy cool, me encantaría conocerlo"

Esas últimas palabras me mataron y de alguna manera me hicieron sentir muy culpable, James es una persona increíble ¿Por qué no está en la vida de mi hijo? Pensé y ahí fue cuando recordé que es por mi culpa que James no está, en cierto modo.

"Tenía mucho estilo" Me dijo después y lo único que se pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, fue 'Por favor nunca te pintes la cara como él' Justo ese día James había tenido la magnífica idea de pintarse dos rayas de color azul en la cara, según él lo habían lucir rudo y le daban un estilo único.

No había pensado en James en mucho tiempo, después de que Ian nació, mi única felicidad era él, y solo podía pensar en él, estaba tan contento con ser padre que hasta descuide mi matrimonio y es por eso que ahora estoy divorciado, nos separamos en buenos términos de todas maneras, no hubo infidelidades ni nada, solo que los dos sabíamos que ya no nos amábamos, no tenia caso seguir con este matrimonio y por suerte Ian lo entendió bastante bien, aunque hace solo 5 meses que nos separamos, Ian es un chico muy inteligente y entendió la situación perfectamente.

Bueno, vuelvo a que estaba diciendo, no había pensado en James por mucho tiempo, y ver esa foto me hizo recordar esas viejas épocas en las que todos éramos amigos y éramos tan jóvenes.

Luego cuando Ian se dio cuenta que no iba a sacar mas información de mi sobre James se fue a su cuarto y yo me quede acomodando el cajón y lo primero que vi fue una foto mía con James los dos solos, una foto que nos habíamos sacado un día en el parque que solíamos ir siempre, cuando la vi sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, esa foto me la había regalado él para nuestro primer "aniversario", la verdad es que nunca festejamos nuestro aniversario, no éramos novios de todas maneras, nuestra relación era rara, éramos amigos que se besaban y se amaban pero nunca le pusimos el titulo de noviazgo a la relación, pero recuerdo que me dijo que quería que yo tenga una foto de los dos y que esa fue la mejor ocasión que encontró para dármela y la foto en la parte de atrás decía: '27-11-2004 a 27-11-2005 un año juntos, espero poder hacerte el mismo regalo en un año' y lo hizo solo que esta vez la foto, la cual estaba justo debajo de la que había agarrado antes decía otra cosa y era: '27-11-2004 a 27-11-2006 dos años juntos y me gustaría poder escribir que espero darte lo mismo en un año : (' Para ese entonces ya habíamos hablado sobre no vernos más y ya sabíamos que en un año no íbamos a estar juntos, recuerdo que en aquel momento cuando me dio la foto y vi lo que decía los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas pero no deje que se me caigan, solo lo abrase a James con fuerza y luego lo besé.

Pero después de leer lo que decía la foto en ese momento los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez no pude evitar que se me caigan, no había llorado tanto desde el día en que dijimos adiós, esa vez había sido la última vez que había llorado, mis lagrimas caían una atrás de la otra sin parar, me sentía devastado, creía haberlo superado pero me di cuenta que no, la vida no estaba siendo justa con migo ¿No dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo? ¿A caso 8 años no es suficiente tiempo? Pero algo de cierto debe tener esa frase, el problema es cuando uno no está dispuesto a olvidar, ni el tiempo lo puede curar, y eso es lo que me pasa a mí, por más que intente no puedo olvidarlo porque algo en mi no quiere. Y así pase una eternidad si yo no estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo ni el tiempo ni nada va a poder ayudarme.

¿Y ahora como hago para dejar de pensar en James? ¿Cómo? Durante tantos años traté de suprimir lo que sentía y después de verlo el otro día me di cuenta que nunca pero nunca lo voy a poder olvidar, verlo fue como enamorarme otra vez de la persona que nunca deje de amar realmente, no suena muy lógico ¿No? Pero en mi mente lo es y muy lógico.

¿Cómo podría olvidarme todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos? La vida era tan perfecta en aquel entonces y no me quejo de mi vida actual o de mi pasado después de dejar de verlo es solo que ahora en este momento me doy cuenta de cuando realmente lo extrañe y lo necesité en mi vida, aunque no puedo arrepentirme completamente, si no fuera por eso Ian nunca habría nacido y no me imaginó la vida sin mi hijo.

Y no voy a mentir, yo a Hilary la amé y fui muy feliz con ella y luego llego Ian y todo fue más perfecto, pero siempre lo extrañe, siempre hubo un vacio en mí y ese vacío era James, su ausencia.

Pero si tengo que ser totalmente sincero siempre espere muy dentro mío que algún día James apareciera en mi vida así como arte de magia, solo con su presencia todo hubiera sido un poco más perfecto de lo que ya lo era o tal vez realmente quería que venga y me dijera que me amaba y que habernos separado fue una estupidez pero nunca pasó y perdí toda esperanza el día de mi casamiento…

Recuerdo haber puesto ese papel en la tarjeta antes de dársela a Kendall para que se la llevara y nunca tuve respuesta sobre lo que decía el papel, sinceramente no sé bien que esperaba ni que se me cruzó por la cabeza para haberlo hecho, pero lo hice y la respuesta fue: nada.

Desde ese día en el que Ian vio la foto que la vida no para de querer hacerme recordar a James, pareciera como si fuera a propósito.

Esto fue dos días después de que Ian haya visto la foto, Carlos y Kendall estaban en casa, estábamos esperando a Henry y Jet que iban a venir un rato más tarde para salir todos juntos con Ian, mi hijo los quiere mucho a mis amigos, son como familia para él. En fin, Ian los ve y lo primero que hace después de decirles hola es preguntarles por James, pude notar que al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Ian, los dos se sorprendieron mucho en ese momento, Kendall me miró como pidiendo permiso para poder hablar, sí, Kendall es el único que sabe lo que paso entre nosotros y tengo mis sospechas de que Carlos lo sabe también pero no estoy muy seguro como, tal vez James se lo confesó, en fin, yo asentí mi cabeza dándole permiso a Kendall y me fui a mi cuarto, no quería escuchar nada, James era un tema muy delicado para mí y mas en ese momento, así que me fui y lo deje a Ian preguntar todo lo que quisiera sobre James.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de eso, un día que yo no podía ir a buscar al jardín a Ian ni tampoco Hilary podía, le pedí a Kendall si podía ir, me dijo que sí y que estaba con Henry y que los dos iban a ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa, Ian tenía una llave de la casa en la mochila, por las dudas de que surgieran estos inconvenientes. Cuando llegue a casa ese día me encontré con algo que antes había deseado que nunca pasara, entré a la casa y lo vi a Ian con la cara pintada como James en la foto, Henry no paraba de reírse al ver mi cara de asombro y shock y Kendall se reía con una sonrisa media culposa pero sin duda estaba disfrutando de ver mi cara. Primero estaba un poco enojado con Henry y Kendall por eso, pero después me dijeron que había sido idea de Ian, aunque todavía dudo si eso es verdad o no pero en fin...

_**Flashback: El día que Ian apareció con la cara pintada**_

"_Tengo una idea" Dijo Henry al ver una tempera de color azul en la mochila de Ian_

"_¿No te gustaría pintarte la cara como James en la foto?" Le pregunto Henry a Ian_

"_Henry" Le dijo Kendall con un tono seco y haciéndole saber que eso no era muy buena idea_

_Los ojos de Ian brillaban como estrellas y dijo:_

"_Siii, hace varios días que vengo pensando cómo me quedaría esa pintura" Dijo Ian muy contento._

_Y a pesar de haberse opuesto a la idea tan solo por solo un segundo, fue Kendall quien le pinto la cara. _

"_Aww, es como un mini Logan con la cara pintada como James" Dijo Henry cuando el trabajo estaba terminado_

"_Logan nos va a matar cuando lo vea" Dijo Kendall rascándose la cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable y nervioso_

"_Si, tenes razón pero ver su cara cuando lo vea va a valer la pena" Dijo Henry _

"_Ian, cualquier cosa fue idea tuya ¿dale? Tu papa se va enojar con nosotros si se entera que fuimos nosotros, pero con vos no se va enojar" Le dijo Kendall_

"_Bueno" dijo Ian sonriendo _

Verlo así a mi hijo me trajo otro recuerdo de un día en el que James estaba en casa, estábamos solos y al ver la foto que en ese momento estaba colgada en mi cuarto, James tuvo la magnífica idea de decirme que le gustaría pintarme la cara como él aquel día, yo al principio le dije que no, pero se me hacía imposible decirle que no a James por más de 5 minutos y más cuando me ponía cara de perrito, sabia como manejarme, así que termine cediendo y dejando que me pinte la cara y cuando lo vi a Ian así, me vi a mí mismo mirándome al espejo con la cara pintada y a James riéndose atrás mío. Y aunque a James no le quedaban tan mal, en mí, eran ridículas. Y aunque mi hijo se veía muy tierno con la cara así, recordar ese momento no fue nada bueno, pero después se me fue el enojo y no pude evitar reírme también.

Recuerdo la cara de Ian cuando Kendall le dijo que lo iba a poder ver James en la fiesta en su casa, estaba tan pero tan contento, James era como un ídolo para él más o menos estaba y esta tan obsesionado con él y más después de conocerlo, James fue tan bueno y amable con él, igual no me esperaba menos, James se hace el rudo pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que tiene un corazón enorme, por algo me enamore de él.

Verlos juntos me trajo tantas emociones juntas, culpa, felicidad, tristeza, todo, ojala me hubiera contactado con James antes, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Verlo a James fue una mezcla de tantas cosas que ni puedo explicarlo, 5 años sin verlo, 8 años sin hablarnos, fue tan raro y tan lindo volver a hablar con él, juro que lo veía y me moría por darle un beso, por volver el tiempo atrás, pero todo eso es imposible ahora, el está casado y además no sé si seguirá sintiendo lo mismo que antes, lo dudo y más teniendo en cuenta que fue él el que dijo que quería dejar el pasado atrás y empezar desde cero.

Ayer conocí a su hija, Sara, es una nena muy hermosa, le dije a James en broma que seguro había salido a la madre pero la verdad es que ella es una versión femenina de James, tiene su color de pelo, sus ojos y aunque todavía es chica y sus facciones no están bien marcadas se puede notar que tiene las mismas facciones tan perfectas de su padre pero obviamente en una versión femenina. La pude ver jugando con Ian y eso me puso muy contento, aunque ella no habla muy bien al parecer entre ellos se entendía perfectamente y hablaron bastante así que supongo que por el lado de la personalidad sí salió más a la madre que al padre.

Como duele recordar todo esto, recuerdos del pasado no dejan de entrar por mi mente, desde que vi esas fotos no puedo parar de pensar en él y más después del otro día que lo vi. Solo quiero poder volver tiempo atrás por un día, solo por un día y poder abrazarlo y estar con él como antes, solo por una vez más en mi vida quiero sus labios sobre los míos como antes, solo por un día quiero que todo sea como antes. Este deseo de querer que eso pase me está matando poco a poco y no puedo hacer nada para pararlo.

**James POV**

Por algún motivo mi mente no me quiere dejar en paz, lo veo a Logan hasta en mis sueños y eso me molesta mucho mucho, lo único que quiero es poder olvidarme de él, poder quererlo solo como un amigo y olvidarme del pasado pero no puedo y mí sub consiente no me quiere ayudar tampoco, ¿Por qué tuve que soñar eso? ¿Por qué? Fue como volver al 2005/2006 cuando estábamos juntos y todo era tan perfecto, volver a esas épocas cuando mi vida tenía sentido y mis días no eran monótonos y llenos de sufrimiento.

Me levanté tan enfadado con la vida y con migo mismo que la única manera que encontré de sacarme la ira sin gritar, era golpear la pared con mis manos pero justo Sara me vio, que indefenso y estúpido que me sentí en ese momento, odie que mi hija me viera en ese estado de debilidad y en cierto punto locura. Después de levantarme había llorado todo lo que no llore en mi vida al recordar momento con Logan, por primera vez en mi vida lloré y no tenia al alcohol como excusa como otras veces, estaba hecho un desastre y mi hija me vio así, siempre trate de mostrarme fuerte cerca de ella pero hoy fallé completamente, en cierto punto siento que le fallé como padre. Pero la verdad es que me falle a mi mismo al no poder controlar mis emociones.

Todavía me duele la mano de lo fuerte que le pegue a la pared, estaba totalmente devastado y es un estado de confusión y ira poco común en mi.

Ayer recordé muchas cosas pero me faltó un recuerdo que me destrozó completamente hace ya varios años y ese recuerdo volvió a mí sin que yo quisiera recordarlo, el recuerdo me lastima tanto como en aquel momento pero no puedo darme el lujo de llorar, no esta vez, Hina y Sara están en la casa, solo quiero agarrar una botella de alcohol y vaciármela de un trago pero no puedo, todo esto me está matando poco a poco, mi vida está muy lejos de ser perfecta, está muy lejos de ser buena, lo único bueno en mi vida es mi hija y mis amigos, está bien tal vez no sea tan mala como a veces la hago parecer pero el no tener a Logan en mi vida me está matando y no sé si voy a poder soportar tenerlo solo como amigo, él significa mucho para mí, el cambio mi vida, él fue mi primer amor, él es la única persona de mi pasado que no puedo olvidar por más que lo intente.

El recuerdo que ahora me atormenta es uno de hace mucho tiempo, dos meses después de la boda de Logan, por alguna razón que desconozco la tarjeta de invitación estaba en uno de los muebles que tenía en el comedor, en ese momento todavía vivía solo y no estaba casado así que la única persona que pudo haber puesto esa tarjeta tuve que haber sido yo, tal vez la deje ahí y no me di cuenta, en fin, en ese momento que la vi me dieron ganas de abrirla y lo hice pero al sacar la tarjeta vi que adentro del sobre donde estaba la tarjeta había un papel, un papel que nunca había visto antes, escrito con la letra de Logan _**y el papel decía**_…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, el capitulo tiene un flashback de algo que se conto en el capítulo, para que se entienda un poco más el significado de lo que decía el papel. _

_Espero que les guste : )_

* * *

_**Abril, 2014**_

_**Tiempo actual, dos días después de la reunión en casa de Kendall**_

**James POV**

El recuerdo que ahora me atormenta es uno de hace mucho tiempo, dos meses después de la boda de Logan, por alguna razón que desconozco la tarjeta de invitación estaba en uno de los muebles que tenía en el comedor, en ese momento todavía vivía solo y no estaba casado así que la única persona que pudo haber puesto esa tarjeta tuve que haber sido yo, tal vez la deje ahí y no me di cuenta, en fin, en ese momento que la vi me dieron ganas de abrirla y lo hice, pero al sacar la tarjeta vi que adentro del sobre donde estaba la tarjeta había un papel, un papel que nunca había visto antes, escrito con la letra de Logan _**y el papel decía**_…

'_Todavía lo recuerdo, te lo juro'_

Cuando leí el papel sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, yo sé porque me lo decía y eso fue lo que más dolió.

_Flashback_

"_James, yo se que dentro de poco todo esto se va a terminar, ya lo hablamos y es lo mejor para los dos" Dijo Logan._

_En ese momento Logan saca la cabeza del hombro de James y lo mira a los ojos, James lo mira con cara de intriga esperando a que continúe lo que iba a decir._

" _yo.. yo.. Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, nunca me voy a olvidar de esto, de nosotros, de estos dos años que vivimos, de vos, y especialmente de lo que siento por vos, te lo juro"_

_Los dos sabían que no tenían mucho más tiempo para estar juntos, así, como estábamos en aquel momento. _

"_Lo mismo digo Logan, lo mismo digo "Fue lo único que James logró e decir entre llanto._

**James POV**

Me lo decía por la promesa que me había hecho hace tantos años en casa de Jet, yo lo sé. Secretamente me estaba diciendo que todavía me quería y silenciosamente me estaba preguntando si yo todavía cumplía esa promesa, pero lo leí tarde, tres meses tarde y todo mi mundo se vino abajo como nunca, esa había sido mi única y última oportunidad de recuperarlo, para cuando yo leí el papel, ya era tarde, muy tarde, Logan ya estaba casado y su esposa estaba embarazada, todo estaba perdido.

El saber que había perdido mi última oportunidad de volver con él me destrozo por completo, yo pensé que él ya se había olvidado de mi, de esa promesa, pero ese papel me demostró lo contrario y ahora estaba seguro que él creía que yo ya no sentía nada por él, al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ese día estaba destrozado, sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido y me hundí en un mundo de depresión que no sé ni cómo explicarlo, recuerdo haber agarrado una botella de una bebida alcohólica, recuerdo una llamada de Carlos a mi teléfono, recuerdo haber querido hacer una locura, sí, recuerdo haber pensado en inclusive matarme, estaba totalmente desquiciado, lastimado, destrozado, a veces ni yo puedo creer lo que Logan provoca en mi y el hecho de tener la certeza de que pude haber hecho algo para poder ser feliz de vuelta con él y no haberlo hecho por haber leído un puto papel tres meses después, me destrozo completamente. Después recuerdo a Carlos en mi casa, recuerdo haber llorado mucho pero mucho, como nunca lo había hecho antes y después ya no recuerdo más nada. No recuerdo más nada hasta el otro día en el que me levante y Carlos estaba sentado a mi lado preguntándome si estaba bien.

Esa había sido la primera vez en toda mi vida que haber tomado alcohol me hacia olvidarme de lo que pasó.

Pienso en aquel momento y solo quiero gritar y llorar otra vez, pero no puedo.

Tal vez la gente no entienda lo que produce y lo mucho que duele amar a una persona como yo lo amo a él, es algo que no se puede explicar, él fue mi primer y único amor verdadero.

**Carlos POV**

Estoy un poco preocupado por James, sé que no abra sido fácil para el volver a ver a Logan, por alguna razón James tiene una debilidad muy grande por Logan, sé que no la debe estar pasando bien en estos momentos, pero tampoco es capaz de hablarlo con alguien, los únicos que sabemos lo que paso entre James y Logan somos Kendall y yo, nadie más y James nunca quiere hablar sobre él ni conmigo ni con Kendall, las únicas veces que me contó algo con respecto a Logan fueron mientras estaba borracho.

James no era de tomar mucho alcohol cuando éramos más chicos, pero desde que se separo de Logan, el alcohol empezó a ser su forma de desahogo.

A James no le gusta mucho hablar de su vida privada, pero sé que las cosas con su esposa no están nada bien y según Kendall hay algo sobre esa relación que James no nos está contando, como yo solo vengo un par de veces al mes no sé realmente como es su relación con Hina, pero Kendall que lo ve más seguido me dijo que las cosas no están nada pero nada bien entre ellos.

Estoy preocupado y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que haga alguna estupidez.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que me confesó lo que había pasado con Logan, estábamos en casa de Henry, ese día había sido la primera vez que lo veía después de 2 años, Logan estaba con Hilary, su ex mujer, y verlo con otra chica a James lo destrozo, recuerdo que lo vi cuando se estaba por ir de la fiesta, pude notar a los dos segundos que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, estaba totalmente borracho, no iba a dejar que se vaya así y además me preocupó verlo en ese estado y básicamente lo obligue a que me contara, fuimos a un lugar donde no había nadie y ahí fue cuando me conto todo, estaba tan mal que hasta estaba llorando, algo que me sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez que lo veía a James llorando así, cualquier persona que conozca a James podría pensar que el chico era muy fuerte y que nunca lo verías llorar así, pero ahí estaba él, llorando, contándome todo y totalmente devastado.

Mi reacción cuando él me conto, fue sentirme un poco ofendido porque mis amigos nunca me había dicho nada sobre eso y después cuando me entere que Kendall también lo sabia me enoje un poco más, aunque después me dijo que los vio, que ellos nunca le contaron a nadie, pero en cierto punto me sentía dejado de lado, sentía que mis amigos no confiaban en mí, pero al mismo tiempo me puse a pensar: '_¿Qué hubiera dicho o como hubiera reaccionado de haberlo sabido tres años atrás?'_ y la verdad es que para esa época en la que ellos estaban juntos yo tenía 16/17 años y para ser honesto era muy inmaduro y realmente no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado al saber que dos de mis mejores amigos eran gays ,por suerte madure y entendí que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo no tiene nada de malo, así que por un lado me sentí mejor al no haber sabido nada antes.

Después me puse a pensar en si yo era muy boludo y por eso nunca sospeche nada o si realmente ellos lo ocultaban muy bien, porque inclusive ahora me pongo a pensar en aquellos momentos y no puedo recordar nada raro o fuera de lo normal que me de alguna pista de lo que pasaba entre ellos, supongo que se juntarían en secreto.

Siempre me había parecido raro que de repente hayan dejado de verse pero nunca había llegado a entender bien por qué, bueno, al menso hasta que James me conto eso y todo tuvo sentido.

En fin, volviendo al día en casa de Henry, me puso tan mal verlo a James así, no era normal en él, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cuanto Logan realmente significaba para él.

Prometí no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Logan y eso hice.

Después de que James se tranquilizara un poco, lo lleve a su casa, él no estaba en condiciones de manejar hasta su casa. Al volver a la fiesta me lo crucé a Logan, tenía tantas cosas por preguntarle y decirle pero le había prometido James no decir nada así que me tuve que callar, él me pregunto dónde estaba James y yo le dije que ya se había ido, pude notar que estaba muy triste él también y me pregunte si él todavía seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Creo que debo haber sido la única persona que lo vio llorar así, y no fue la única vez, tal vez sea que siempre estuve en el lugar que debía estar sin darme cuenta.

Recuerdo la otra vez que lo vi llorar así y esa fue mucho peor, me asuste de verdad, fue hace 4 años mas o menos, en 2010, yo recién llegaba a Usa y recuerdo que lo llamé para decirle que esa vez me iba a quedar en casa de Kendall, yo solía quedarme en su casa siempre que estaba en Usa, pero como para ese entonces él ya estaba de novio con Hina y aunque no estaban casados ella estaba casi todos los días en su casa, no quería molestar así que decidí quedarme en casa de Kendall, pero cuando lo llame puedo notar que no estaba bien, estaba borracho de vuelta, lo que otra vez me sorprendió mucho. La llamada duro menos de 10 segundos, solo llegue a preguntarle como estaba, el me dijo algo sin sentido y corto el teléfono.

Después de eso lo primero que hice fue llamar a Kendall y la llamada fue así:

"_Hola Kendall, ya llegue a Usa"_

"_Ei hola Carlos, ¿ya estas cerca de casa?"_

"_No me voy a quedar en tu casa al final, lo llame a James y lo note un poco raro, estoy un poco preocupado, estaba borracho y creo que estaba llorando"_

"_Oh, ¿enserio? ¿James?" Pregunto Kendall sorprendido._

"_¿No tenes ni idea de que le pudo haber pasado?" Le pregunte. Kendall se quedo callado por un rato y después dijo:_

"_No, la verdad que no, por ahí se peleo con Hina. ¿Vas a ir a su casa ahora?"_

"_Sí, estoy un poco preocupado"_

Al llegar a casa de James toque timbre y nadie respondió, me preocupe aun mas, y agradecí a quien tuviera que agradecer el hecho de tener una copia de la llave de la casa de James, él me la había dado hace mucho tiempo, ya que yo siempre que estaba en Usa vivía en su casa.

Abrí la puerta y lo vía James sentado contra pared, con varias botellas a su lado y con sangre en su muñeca, primero me quede en shock y después caí en lo que pretendía hacer, me asuste mucho, pero llegue justo a tiempo, él estaba consiente solo muy borracho como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no sé por qué estaba así solo sé que tuvo algo que ver con Logan, eso fue todo lo que me dijo, que estaba mal por él, yo creo que habrá sido la boda y el enterarse que la esposa de Tyson estaba embarazada lo que lo puso así, pero la verdad es que no sé, porque nunca me lo dijo y tampoco pregunté, estaba muy preocupado por él, por como estaba.

Me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento y el simple hecho de pensarlo me provoca piel de gallina y mucho miedo. James es uno de mis mejores amigos y si algo le pasara a alguno de ellos yo no sé qué haría sinceramente.

Y es por eso que dos días después, aprovechando que James no estaba en casa, decidí llamar a Kendall y decirle de juntarnos solo nosotros dos, tenía mucho que hablar con él, le dije que estaba preocupado por James y que quería que se fije en él de vez en cuando, también le confesé que sabía lo de James y Logan, a pesar de haberle a dicho a James que nunca iba a decir nada, era necesario que Kendall sepa que James no estaba bien y que no tenía nada que ver con Hina, el era a la única persona que le podía confiar cuidar de James y que supiera el real motivo de su comportamiento.

Luego le dije a James que Kendall sabía que yo sabía, se enojo un poco pero también entendió mi situación.

Y ahora estoy seguro que James no debe estar nada bien, por más de que siempre haya tratado de negar lo que siente o haga como si no le importara cada vez que alguno le cuenta algo de Logan yo sé mejor que nadie que James nunca va a olvidar a Logan.

Puede simular todo lo que quiera cuando está enfrente de los demás, pero lo conozco y sé que no lo debe estar llevando bien y más teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que tiene con su esposa.

Esta vez decidí quedarme en Usa por una semana, fue el máximo de vacaciones que pudimos conseguir, Mariah y yo, ella es mi novia actualmente y aunque hemos tenido nuestras peleas la amo mucho y hace ya más de 6 años que estamos juntos pero recién hace menos de un año que decidimos vivir juntos.

A pesar de saber que James no la debe estar pasando muy bien con todo esto, me alegra que hayan vuelto a hablar, en dos meses es nuestro casamiento y hubiera odiado que alguno de los no esté por ese pacto que hicieron de no verse nunca más, realmente me hubiera enojado, y además tampoco quería que las cosas entre ellos estén incomodas si los dos llegaban a venir, por lo que pude ver ambos estaban hablando bastante, creo que están tratando de al menos seguir siendo amigos.

Hable mucho de James pero la verdad es que no se cómo lo estará tomando Logan todo esto, sinceramente yo no sé si él seguirá sintiendo lo mismo que antes por James.

**Kendall POV**

Me alegra mucho que Logan y James hayan vuelto a hablar, pero me pregunto cómo estarán tomando toda esta situación, no los volví a ver a ninguno de los dos desde ese día, recién en dos días quedamos en vernos todos de vuelta pero tal vayamos mañana, con Carlos y Mariah que están conmigo, a casa de Logan para visitar a Ian y a la vuelta vayamos a visitar a Sara a casa de James, pero dudo que alguno de los dos demuestre lo que realmente están sintiendo, después de todo trataron de negármelo por más de 8 años pero después de lo que paso hace dos días, puedo asegurar que ambos siguen sintiendo lo mismo, solo son muy estúpidos y muy cabezas duras como para admitirlo.

Las veces que trate de hacerlos hablar sobre el tema y ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra ya no tiene cuenta.

Aunque me pregunto cómo lo estará tomando James, recuerdo hace un par de años Carlos me llamo diciéndome que estaba muy preocupado por James, Carlos estaba tan preocupado que me preocupo a mi también, luego nos juntamos y me conto todo lo que había pasado, y ahí fue cuando más me preocupe, James no estaba para nada bien, pero supongo que esta vez no debe estar tan mal, los vi hablando a los dos muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo sé muy bien que ambos saben ocultar muy bien lo que realmente están sintiendo.

Logan por el otro lado no me preocupa tanto, se que él no seria capaz de hacer ninguna locura y por lo que pude ver a lo largo de todos estos años él lo pudo llevar mucho mejor que James. Irónicamente al parecer él más fuerte de los dos es Logan y no James como uno pensaría, pero en cierto punto lo entiendo, ni las cosas con su esposa están bien en este momento, ya hace mucho que no lo están, James solo nos dijo que discuten mucho pero yo estoy seguro que hay algo más que él no quiere contarnos a veces me molesta tanto que después de tantos años de ser amigos James todavía no pueda abrirse con nosotros en ciertas cosas.

Y a veces me da tanta bronca saber que él siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesite y yo nunca pude estar ahí con él cuando él lo necesitaba por que nunca me entere que lo necesitaba, siempre se pone esa mascara invisible de indiferencia y como si nada le molestara cuando trato de hablar con él de algo profundo sobre él o su vida. A veces siento que él no confía en mí, pero después me acuerdo que el es así con todo el mundo.

Estoy un poco cansado de su actitud de todos modos, ojala pudiera hacer algo para que se abra y hable de lo que le pasa, porque encerrarse en su mundo de alcohol y soledad seguro que no debe ser bueno para él.

Ni siquiera fueron ellos lo que me contaron sobre su secreta relación, me entere por que los vi un día, me acuerdo que estaban en mi casa, hacía rato que los estábamos buscando y no los encontrábamos, estaban en el patio escondidos atrás de un árbol, besándose, cuando los vi, me sorprendí tanto en ese momento, nunca lo hubiera sospechado si no los hubiera visto, lo único que dije en aquel momento recuerdo que fue_' No se preocupen no voy a decir nada y me alegro por ustedes'_ sus caras de susto me habían dicho que tenían mucho miedo de lo que yo pudiera pensar o decir así que decidí solo decir eso y dejarlo ahí, nunca más hablamos del tema, por algún motivo en aquel momento no me anime a preguntar mas, sí recuerdo haberle preguntado a Logan unos meses después de notar que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por evitar verse y ahí fue cuando me dijo de su pacto, le dije que era algo estúpido y él se enojo mucho, me dijo que yo no entendía lo que era ser así, que si ambos lo decidieron era porque era lo mejor, y la verdad es que tenía razón, supongo que no abra sido fácil para ellos.

Y después de eso cada vez que le pregunté a alguno de los dos sobre lo que sentían, me negaban rotundamente seguir sintiendo algo y después cambiaban de tema, lo que me indicaba que mis preguntas deberían terminar ahí.

Solo espero que se hayan dado cuenta que de ahora en mas lo mejor es seguir viéndose, aunque sea como amigos, que lo hagan por sus hijos al menos, ver la cara de felicidad de Ian al verlo a James fue una de las cosas más lindas que vi, el chico lo adoraba a James incluso antes de conocerlo.

Además estaría bueno volver a estar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez esté siendo un poco egoísta al pensar esto pero ambos ya están grandes y si tanto trabajo hicieron en ocultar lo que realmente sentían por tantos años que aunque sea haya sido por algo.

Creo que voy a encararlo a James y hacer que hable, no solo de Logan sino de todo, el guárdese todo lo debe estar matando aun mas y si soy un buen amigo tendría que hacerlo hablar aunque él no quiera, bueno tal vez eso no tenga mucho sentido, pero yo sé que hay cosas que le molestan y no las habla y eso no le hace bien a nadie. Pero voy a tener que esperar a que Carlos y Mariah ya no estén, quiero hablar solo con él.

**Jet POV**

Han pasado más de 6 años desde Logan y James se vieron por última vez, siempre me pareció raro que hayan dejado de verse o hablarse de un día para el otro y al mismo tiempo siempre tuve mis sospechas del porque, las tengo desde hace ya muchos muchos años, desde aquellos momentos donde todos solíamos ser adolecentes, donde James y Logan todavía seguían hablando, y creo que tengo mis sospechas desde mucho antes que ellos mismos se enteren. Y ahora es el momento de decir cuáles son mis sospechas, estoy casi 100% seguro de algo pasó entre ellos, de que ambos se querían como algo más que amigos, inclusive llego a pensar que hasta salieron por algún tiempo y de repente todo termino y es por eso que dejaron de hablar de un día para el otro, es por eso que James no estaba en la boda Logan ni Logan en la de James.

A mí no pueden mentirme, pero nunca tuve el valor que necesite para enfrentar a alguno a de los.

Después de lo que paso el otro día en casa de Kendall sus miradas y sus caras cuando se vieron luego de que James le cuente la historia a Ian me confirmo mi teoría aun más.

Y en cierto punto me siento un poco enojado con ambos por no haber confiado en mí y haberme dicho algo, me pregunto si los demás lo sabrán, me sentiría muy dejado de lado si ese fuera el caso, ya me siento bastante enojado por el hecho de que no hayan confiado en mi hace ya tantos años y que después de más de 12 años ninguno me haya dicho nada, eso me molesta mucho mas.

Esta vez estoy decidido a encarar a Logan sobre el tema, me canse de suponer y suponer y nunca tener la verdad. ¿Por qué no encarara a James? La repuesta es muy fácil, no me animo a preguntarle a él, la verdad es que preguntarle a James me intimidaría mucho y de todos modos siempre tuve mejor relación con Logan, no digo que con James no tenga buena relación, solo que preguntarle a Logan sería más fácil.

Así que tal vez mañana vaya a la casa y le pregunte, estoy totalmente decido a hacer eso.

* * *

_Bueno este capítulo no aporta mucho a la historia pero solo quería poner el punto de vista de todos, para que se sepa cómo están viviendo la situación los demás._

_PD: juro que mientras escribía pensé en hacer que Carlos este secretamente enamorado de James, pero no pude, tal vez lo haga en otra historia pero al menos en esta historia no va a pasar._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Abril, 2014**_

_**Tiempo actual, **__**tres**__** días después de la reunión en casa de Kendall**_

_Por la mañana_

**Logan POV**

Hoy estoy un poco mejor que ayer, recordar todo aquello que paso en los últimos tiempos y otros sucesos que tenían que ver con James, en cierto punto me hicieron mejor, creo que necesitaba recordar todo eso y sacármelo de adentro.

Creo que ahora si estoy preparado para ver a James solo como un amigo, obviamente no va a ser fácil porque como dije antes nunca voy a poder olvidarme de lo que siento por James, yo a él lo amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero estoy dispuesto a tratar de dejar esos sentimientos un poco de lado e intentar poder ser su amigo de vuelta, fue tan lindo poder hablar con él otra vez, escuchar su voz y verlo hablar con Ian. Ayer ya me preguntó cuándo lo iba a volver a ver, quedamos en vernos todos de vuelta mañana así que le dije que en dos días lo iba a ver, la cara de felicidad que tenía no tiene explicación.

Ahora estoy sentado en el sillón tratando de prestar atención a tele pero un recuerdo más viene a mi mente, el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso y aunque siempre hayamos considera que nuestro primer beso fue afuera de la casa de Kendall, un día que él había hecho una fiesta, la verdad es que nuestro primer beso fue un par de meses antes…

Fue en vacaciones de ese mismo año, 2004, recuerdo que fueron las primeras vacaciones con amigos que teníamos, Henry, Carlos, Kendall, Jet, James y yo habíamos decido irnos por un par de días de vacaciones a la playa. Fueron unas lindas vacaciones la verdad, me llevo el mejor recuerdo de aquellos días y aunque ya han pasado mucho muchos años todavía sigo recordando el día en que James me dio un beso, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Era de noche habíamos salido a bailar a un boliche que estaba cerca de la casa que estábamos alquilando, todavía éramos menores pero por ser digamos "conocidos" nos dejaron pasar a pesar de no tener la edad suficiente. Con la entrada del boliche nos daban a cada uno una consumición gratis, obviamente que las aprovechamos y así fue como James después de haber tomado su consumición, la de Henry y la de Jet termino un poco borracho, ninguno estaba muy acostumbrado al alcohol así que el tomar un poco a todos nos afecto un poco, pero James era el que peor estaba, no podía pararse por si solo casi.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidimos irnos, por algún motivo yo termine llevando a James, lo tenía abrazado solo con brazo para que pudiera caminar bien y el tenia su brazo sobre mis hombros, Jet y Henry estaban más adelante caminando y Carlos y Kendall iban aun mas adelante caminado y hablando con dos chicas que eran amigas de Kendall y se las habían encontrado en el lugar.

James y yo íbamos caminado casi pegados el uno al lado del otro, James estaba tan borracho que un momento mientras veníamos hablando me da un beso en los labios, en el momento yo me quede petrificado, no entendía nada, después reaccione y pensé que lo hacía solo porque estaba en pedo así que le dije:

"Estas borracho James, no sabes ni lo que estás haciendo"

"Los borrachos dicen la verdad" Me dijo y todavía no se bien porque lo dijo, por que no me había nada que amerite decir eso.

Después seguimos caminando, íbamos caminando por la playa y me da otro beso, yo lo corrí y le dije

"Basta James, mañana te vas a arrepentir, si te llegas a acordar de algo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo"

Sin responderme me da otro beso, yo me estaba muriendo por pararme ahí mismo agarrarle la cara y comerle la boca, pero eso hubiera estada MUY mal, él estaba borracho y realmente no sabía lo que hacía, no me iba a aprovechar de su estado.

Después trate de hacer todo lo posible para no mirarlo mas, yo también tenía un poco de alcohol encima y creo que un beso mas hubiera sido todo lo que necesitaba para decirle adiós por completo al poco auto control que todavía me quedaba.

Por algún motivo ninguno de los otros chicos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, todos venían muy concentrados en sus mundos como para mirar para atrás.

Yo realmente pensé que él no se iba a acordar de nada de aquella noche, pero al otro día cuando lo volví a ver y estábamos los dos solos, fue él quien habló la charla fue más o menos así;

"Con respecto a lo de ayer..." Me dijo el rascándose la cabeza y pude notar que estaba nervioso, sí James Diamond también se pone nervioso, todavía recuerdo su cara en ese momento se veían tan tierno. En fin…

"Si, ya sé, no te preocupes fue el alcohol, lo sé" Le dije, sin dejar que él diga nada, no quería que diga nada, quería ahorrarme la tristeza.

"Si, él alcohol, fue eso, claro" Me dijo después un poco triste, en aquel momento no entendí por que se había puesto así, obviamente sí lo entendí un par de meses después.

Recuerdo que él me dijo las mismas palabras el día en casa de Kendall cuando fui yo él que le dio el beso y me arrepentí tanto de habérselo dicho aquel día cuando estábamos de vacaciones, porque en ese momento entendí por que se veía tan triste cuando me contesto y supongo que mis palabras lo habrán lastimado en cierto punto y también ahí fue cuando comprendí que no había sido el alcohol, él lo había hecho porque realmente quería hacerlo.

Después de un tiempo de haber empezado nuestra rara relación secreta le pregunte qué era lo que iba a decirme aquel día y yo interrumpí y me dijo que me iba a pedir perdón y que iba a confesarme lo que sentía pero que mi respuesta le había sacado todo el valor que había juntado para decirme y ahí me sentí aun mas idiota por no haberlo dejado hablar.  
-

_Por la tarde casi noche_

**Jet POV**

Hoy fui a hablar con Logan y aunque todavía sigo un poco enojado, al menos conseguí una respuesta sincera.

Fue a la hora en que sabía que Ian iba estar en el colegio porque sabía que con Ian en la casa no iba decirme absolutamente nada la charla se dio así…

"Logan hay algo que me estoy preguntando hace ya mucho mucho tiempo" El me miro un poco confundido, obviamente no se esperaba que yo le diga lo que iba a decirle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo.

"Te va a parecer un poco rara esta pregunta pero decime la verdad ¿Por qué habían dejado de verse y hablar con James?" Le dijo y pude notar que se puso nervioso y mi pregunta lo desconcertó completamente.

"Creo que ya lo habíamos hablado Jet" Me dijo.

"Si, pero esta vez quiero la verdad"

"No hay otra verdad, solo perdimos el contacto, suele pasar muy seguido con las amistades"

"¿Seguro?"

"Muy ¿Por qué?" Me pregunto y ahí fue cuando yo ya estaba cansado de sus mentiras.

"Simplemente por que no te creo Logan, tengo mis sospechas de que entre James y vos paso algo y quiero que me digas la verdad" Logan se quedo paralizado hasta se puso un poco pálido.

"¿Q-qu,. que estás diciendo?" Me preguntó tartamudeado y totalmente sorprendido.

"Lo que escuchaste Logan, basta de vueltas ¿Fueron novios o algo? Y no me mientas"

Logan miro para el piso y sin mirarme a los ojos dijo:

"No sé como lo sabes pero sí, no novios, pero sí, en el pasado fuimos algo"

Eso ya lo sabía solo quería que me lo confirmara y lo hizo, aunque al principio trato de negármelo cosa que me molesto demasiado, ya me lo había ocultado por más de 12 años.

"¿Y después se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse?" Le pregunté, ahora tenía intriga.

"No, nunca nos peleamos, llegamos a un acuerdo y decidimos que lo mejor era no vernos mas"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunte no entendiendo por qué esa decisión.

"Jet, las cosas no eran fácil para nosotros, está bien que tampoco éramos unos nenes pero teníamos 19 años todavía éramos jóvenes, no quiero que me digas que fue una estupidez cuando Kendall lo hizo cuando le dije"

Ah bien, entonces Kendall lo sabía, alguien lo sabía y yo no, eso me molesto aun más.

"Teníamos miedo y pensamos que lo mejor era no vernos mas y terminar nuestra relación ahí" Agregó el.

"Tiene sentido no creo que sea estúpido pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada? ¿Soy el único que no lo sabe? ¿No confiaban en mí?" Pregunté un poco ofendido.

"No, Kendall solo lo sabe por qué nos vio un día dándonos un beso, ninguno de los dos nunca le dijo nada y yo nunca le dije and a nadie tampoco" Me dijo y después agrego

"Y no, no es eso Jet, no es que no confiara en vos, es que era complicado, fue difícil de aceptar lo que me pasaba con James, Jet por favor entendeme"

"No, no te entiendo, ¿Qué pensaste que era un insensible homofóbico y que los iba a odiar por ser así?" Creo que ya estaba bastante enojado porque creo que eso se lo dije gritando

"Jet no era fácil para ninguno de los dos, que se yo lo hubieras pensado o dicho, ni a mi familia se lo dije"

"Entonces si creías que era un homofóbico ¿No?"

"No, nunca dije eso, quedamos en no decirle nada a nadie y eso fue lo que hicimos" Pude notar que se sentía un poco culpable pero yo me sentía un poco ofendido.

"Lo que digas Logan pero porque nunca me dijiste nada después, tuviste más de 6 años como para decírmelo"

"Por qué no, porque lo mejor era olvidarme de todo y hacer como si esa relación nunca hubiera existido" Y ahí pude notar que estaba un poco triste y comencé a sentirme un poco mal por él.

"¿Y sirvió de algo hacer eso?" Le pregunte.

"No" me dijo y pude notar que estaba un más triste.

"No, porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y no puedo dejar de amarlo y cada vez que creo que por fin pude avanzar en este proceso de dejar de lado mis sentimientos, algo me recuerdo de aquellos momentos en los que estaba con él y todo el avance de va a la mierda" Agregó él mirándome por primera vez desde que había bajado la mirada y pude ver que había lagrimas formándose en sus ojos y me sentí un muy culpable por haberle traído el tema.

"Perdón"

"No, está bien, no pidas perdón"

"¿Más o menos porque año fue que estaban juntos? "Le pregunte.

"Desde casi fines el 2004"

"Entonces si mis cálculos no están mal, ocultaron su relación por un poco mas de 2 años"

"Sí"

"¿Y en 10 año no fuiste capaz de decirme nada?"

"Jet acabamos de hablar de esto, era algo que no quería contárselo a nadie, era nuestro secreto"

"¿Y no tenías ni pensado contármelo en algún momento?" Le pregunté sintiéndome ofendido.

"Perdón, pero no y no pretendía que nadie lo supiera, de todos modos ya quedo en el pasado"

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?" Le pregunté.

"¿Con que?"

"Con James, ahora que lo volviste a ver"

"Nada, quedamos en volver a ser amigos, como antes"

"¿Y es eso lo que vos querés?" Me sentía como una especie de psicólogo peor no podía para de preguntar cosas.

"Obviamente que no Jet, lo único que quiero es poder volverle a decir que lo amo y que quiero que estemos juntos de vuelta"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Le pregunté y pude notar que se enojo un poco con la pregunta.

"Porque está casado, por eso Jet, porque está felizmente casa con otra mujer, ¿Qué clase de persona te pansas que soy?"

"Sabes que las cosas no están bien entre ellos, pelean todo el tiempo"

"Me importa muy poco si las cosas entre ellos están bien o mal, él sigue putamente casado con esa mujer"

"Tal vez ese matrimonio no duraría mucho más si le confesas lo que sentís"

"Jet ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Ellos siguen casados y tienen una hija, no me sentiría bien rompiendo ese matrimonio y tampoco creo que James siga queriéndome como antes"

"Las cosa no están nada pero nada bien entre ellos" Le dije.

"Si todavía siguen estando juntos debe ser por algo"

"Si, por que James es un idiota, le harías un favor a él haciendo eso Logan, ese matrimonio es una mierda"

"Y vos me harías un favor si te vas" Me dijo el muy enojado.

"Bueno, me voy pero pensá bien lo que te dije"

Y como en una película justo en ese momento suena el timbre, eran Kendall, Carlos y Mariah, los salude y me fui sin decir una sola palabra.

Hace un par de horas Logan me llamo y me pidió perdón, dijo que no tendría que haberse enojado con migo, le dije que estaba todo bien, en cierto punto entiendo su enojo, calculo que con mis preguntas toque un lugar muy dentro de él que es un poco sensible.

**Logan POV**

Dije que estaba un poco mejor, olvídense de eso, hoy vino Jet a casa a hacerme un plateo que nunca creí que me iba a hacer y a decirme cosas que realmente no quería escuchar. Me puso de tan mal humor y me deprimió tanto que hasta termine gritándole, el no tenía la culpa en cierto punto tenía razón al enojarse por no saber nada sobre James y yo, después de todo el es mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos y se supone que a los amigos se les cuenta todo, pero siempre fue algo muy personal y algo de lo que nunca me gusto hablar.

Después de que Jet se vaya o mejor dicho al mismo tiempo que Jet se fue tuve la maravillosa visita de Carlos, Kendall y Mariah, tuve que simular y poner cara de feliz cumpleaños cuando lo único que quería era que se vaya y me dejen solo, bueno no voy a mentir su visita me subió un poco el ánimo pero igual, solo quería estar solo sin nadie más en la casa y no tuve ese placer por que 5 minutos después de que vinieran los chicos, Hilary me trae a Ian del jardín y aunque amo a mi hijo, lo único que quiero es un poco de paz sin nadie más.

Me importa muy poco si James es la persona más feliz del mundo o la persona más miserable con su matrimonio yo no voy a romper una familia y además ni siquiera se si James aun me sigue amando y prefiero no correr el riesgo de saber que eso es verdad porque tener la certeza de que James ya no siente nada por mí, dolería aun mas que vivir toda la vida con la duda.

_Por la noche_

**Kendall POV**

Hace un rato volvimos de la casa James, como siempre no dejo ver ninguna debilidad a la vista, pareciera como si estuviera mejor que antes, bueno, al menos eso es lo que pensaría alguien que no lo conoce, pero yo podía notar perfectamente esa mascara invisible que siempre lleva puesta cuando algo le molesta o lo lastima. Así que ahora estoy más que decido a hablar con él.

Lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que tenía una venda en la mano, y cuando Mariah le preguntó que le había pasado dio una excusa tan absurda que realmente me cuesta creer que haya sido la verdad. ¿Quién se cae de la bicicleta y se lastima los dedos de la mano? Bueno tal vez mucha gente, pero hay un problema y es que James odia andar en bicicleta y estoy seguro que hace años que no la usa, siempre la tuvo colgada como una escultura en exhibición en el garaje de su casa y cuando fuimos la bicicleta seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, creo que cuando ideo su mentira no pensó que una de sus víctimas era bastante observadora, y sí, estoy hablando de mi. Tal vez no sea un detalle muy importante, pero estoy cansado de que oculte cosas.

Por el otro lado cuando fuimos a ver Logan lo note un poco tenso, no estaba alegre como siempre, supongo que tendrá que ver con la visita de Jet, justo cuando nosotros llegamos, Jet se iba y por su comportamiento y la forma en que se fue supongo que tampoco estaba de muy buen humor y algo en su charla hizo que los dos estén así.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que ambos se comporten así, es realmente raro verlos a los dos enojados y más aun, enojados el uno con el otro.

* * *

_Si alguien quiere que la termine le agradecería mucho que me lo diga, hace poco empece con la universidad otra vez y no tengo mucho tiempo libre así que si realmente nadie la esta leyendo no le veo el sentido a seguir con esto, igual tengo un capitulo mas que ya esta escrito pero después de ese no se si voy a seguir con la historia si es que nadie quiere que la siga :P._

_Así__ que si hay alguien ahí leyendo esto y quiere que la siga que no sea tímido y deje una review  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**6 de Mayo, 2014**_

_**Tiempo actual, **__**dos semanas**__** después de aquella reunión en casa de Kendall**_

**James POV**

Hoy Kendall vino a casa, nunca lo había visto así, estaba enojado, enojado con migo. Me enfrentó e hizo muchas preguntas y planteos un poco extraños en él pero que de cierto modo los comprendo.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que me hubiera confrontado así seguramente me hubiera enojado mucho, pero Kendall es Kendall y a Kendall lo quiero como al hermano menor que nunca tuve, me costaría mucho estar enojado con él. Además en cierto punto necesitaba hablar de ciertas cosas y si Kendall nunca me hubiera encarado tal vez nuca las hubiera sacado afuera, yo se que hablar las cosas a veces es mejor que guardárselas pero mi orgullo me lo impide y mi estúpido pensamiento de pensar que no necesito a nadie también me impide poder hablar sobre mi o sobre cosas muy privadas mías.

Las cosas con Hina siguen igual que antes, sigue yéndose sin avisar y vuelve con escusas que ni ella se cree, sigue mintiéndome y yo sigo actuando como si no supiera nada, ya no se por cuánto tiempo más lo voy a aguantar, solo lo hago por nuestra hija, o eso es lo que me gusta pensar pero sinceramente es que ni yo sé porque sigo con esta farsa si tanto me lastima, tal vez creo que es esto lo que merezco, por algún motivo creo que sufrir así es lo que me merezco, que en mi vida no cabe la felicidad absoluta y sinceramente no sé de dónde vienen estos pensamientos pero están en mi cabeza o tal vez sea que soy muy cobarde como para afrontar la realidad y aceptarle a todo el mundo que mi esposa me estaba siendo infiel.

Me siento tan confundido en este momento sobre ese tema.

De Logan no hay mucho que decir, nos vimos un par de veces cuando nos juntamos todos, me encanta ver a Ian, es un chico muy inteligente y además se llevan muy bien con Sara. Todavía me sigue costando aceptar que Logan es solo mi amigo y que es lo que va a seguir siendo por el resto de mi vida, todavía me cuesta aceptar que nunca más voy a poder estar con él como solíamos estar. Me cuesta verlo y no tener ganas de darle un beso y decirle lo mucho que realmente lo amo pero tengo que aceptarlo, no me queda otra opción.

**Normal POV**

Supongo que muchos se preguntaran por que James y Hina todavía siguen juntos, la respuesta es fácil de parte de James ni él sabe realmente porque, pero hay algo que le impide cortar esa relación.

Por parte de Hina, la respuesta es aun más fácil, la relación con James le da cierto poder que con otra persona no conseguiría, cuando Hina y James comenzaron a salir hace ya muchos años, ella era la envidia de todas sus amigas, James había ganado mucha fama al ser un cantante reconocido y aunque para la época en que ellos se pusieron de novios James y los demás ya no eran una banda, la fama seguía con él y por eso mismo Hina era la novia de una persona conocida mundialmente, era la novia de uno de los chicos más deseados por todas las chicas en aquel momento, era la envidia de mucha gente y eso a Hina le encantaba y si bien los años pasaron y la fama de James se fue apagando, él seguía siendo muy conocido en Usa por lo que su relación era conocida por casi todo el país, terminar con James arruinaría su reputación, ella dejaría de ser la envidia de sus amigas, dejaría de tener dinero fácil, James era millonario, ahora era el presidente de la empresa que su mama tenía, Hina dejaría de tener poder y ella no quería eso, ella quería ese poder que tanto le gustaba de por vida. No le importaba no amar mas al hombre con el que estaba casada, ya no le importaba más, y aunque en un momento sí estuvo muy pero muy enamorada de él, ahora ella solo quería dinero, poder y envidia y eso solo se lo podía dar James.

Su relación no siempre fue mala, los primeros años fueron muy felices de verdad, James la amaba y mucho e Hina devolvía sus sentimientos con igual fuerza pero con los años ese amor comenzó a deteriorarse, especialmente de parte de James, todo cambio después de la boda de Logan y después de que James leyera ese papel que tanto lo lastimo emocionalmente, después de eso, descuido su relación con ella, ya no le importa mucho ya no le importaba nadie más que no sea Logan y todo esto él lo hizo inconscientemente y luego tres meses después llegó la noticia de que Hina estaba embarazada, eso fue un golpe de alegría en la relación y a causa de este embarazo inesperado tuvieron que casarse rápido. Era lo que sus padres querían, que se casen antes de que a Hina le crezca la panza y eso hicieron, pero la felicidad duro solo un par de meses, luego todo volvió a ser como antes y cuando Sara nació, su relación comenzó a empeorar aun mas y así fue decayendo hasta el día de hoy donde cada vez están peor y peor.

**Kendall POV**

Hoy enfrenté a James, pude hacer que hable y que me cuente todo, por primera vez en mi vida pude verlo hablar de él mismo sin esa mascara invisible que lleva siempre, eso me alegro mucho, al menos ahora sé que sí confía en mí, pero no me alegra para nada todo lo que le está pasando y la verdad es que no entiendo porque le gusta estar así, sufriendo tanto.

Voy a contar más o menso como fue la charla, hablamos mucho, pensé que se iba a enojar con migo, de verdad, pero solo estuvo enojado por un tiempo, después se le fue y ahí fue cuando por primera vez e abrió y me contó todo.

Fui a la casa sin avisarle que iba a ir, sabía que en ese horario ni Hina ni Sara iban a estar ahí así que no iba a tener excusa como para no hablar y lo más importante de la charla empezó así:

"¿James, te puedo preguntar algo?" 

"Si, obvio ¿qué pasa Kendall?" me preguntó, pude notar que estaba un poco sorprendido e intrigado por lo que le iba a preguntar pero estoy seguro que no se esperaba mi pregunta. 

"¿Me prometes que me vas a ser sincero?" 

"Si, me estas asustando" Me dijo rascándose el cuello. 

Sinceramente no sabía por dónde empezar, si empezar por Logan o por Hina, pero finalmente me decidí por la segunda

"¿Qué está pasando con Hina? ¿Hay algo que no nos estas contando?" Le dije eso y se puso tenso, serio. 

"Nada, ya sabes todo ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?" Me dijo con voz seria 

"No dije que estés mintiendo solo ocultando algo" Tuve miedo de que se enojara en serio al ver su cara cuando le dije eso. 

"No estoy ocultando nada, lo que ustedes saben es lo que hay y nada más" me dijo mas serio aun y con una voz tan seca.

"¿Entonces por qué te pones así? Era una pregunta nada más" Le dije. 

"Porque me estas acusando de algo que no es verdad" Me dijo y ahí estaba, ahí estaba esa mascara otra vez. 

"¿Seguro que no es verdad?" 

"Si Kendall, muy seguro, además no creo que sea tu problema lo que pasa entre Hina o yo" Me dijo y ya estaba muy enojado, lo pude notar por su tono de voz. 

"Si, James, sabes que si es mi problema, porque puedo ver que no estás bien, no estás nada bien, y esa puta mascara que pones siempre que alguien te pregunta algo así me tiene cansado, es mi problema y me importa porque sos mi amigo, sos uno de mis mejores amigos y me importa lo que te pase" Le dije y yo también estaba casi gritando.

James se me quedo mirando un rato un poco sorprendido y sin decir nada.

"No sé de qué mascara hablas pero no tenes derecho a venir a mi casa y decirme estas cosas" 

"Sí, lo tengo, basta James estoy cansado de que te cierres en tu puto mundo y nunca hables de nada, no te da cuenta que no te hace bien encerarte en ese mundo tan horrible de alcohol y depresión, ¿O te pensas que no me doy cuenta? No soy idiota" 

"Soy grande y puedo hacer lo que quiero Kendall, no sos mi papa y creo que a esta edad ya ni mi papa puede decirme que hacer o no hacer" 

"¿Y qué? ¿Por no ser tu papa no tengo el derecho de preocuparme por un amigo que es totalmente miserable y le hace creer al todo el mundo que es feliz?" 

"Yo no le hago creer a nadie que soy feliz, no sé qué te está pasando Kendall" 

"¿Me vas a decir que no usas el alcohol para ahogar tus problemas como si esa fuera la única solución?"

"Ese no es tu problema Kendall, metete en tus cosas, no en mi vida"

"Ya te dije que si es mi problema, no me gusta verte así James, le podes mentir a los demás pero a mí no me mentís, puedo ver que no estás bien"

James tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tano dolor aguantado creo que en serio lo estaba destrozando

"No entendes nada Kendall"

"¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que tu esposa te mete los cuernos y no tenes el puto valor de contárselo a un amigo?"

James se quedo helado, estaba pálido y ahí fue cuando comprobé que mi teoría era real.

"¿Q-qu-que estás diciendo?" Si, estaba tartamudeando, James estaba tartamudeando, increíble ¿Verdad?

"¿Me lo vas a negar?"

Miro al piso y dejando caer solo una lágrima me dijo:

"No, no te lo voy a negar, es verdad"

Me sentía tan mal por él, esta charla me estaba matando tanto a mí como él, pero quería que hable, por una vez en su vida sin estar borracho.

"James, lo siento mucho"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Me preguntó

Ahora ya ninguno de los dos gritaba.

"No era muy difícil darse cuenta, nunca sabes dónde está cada vez que alguien te pregunta por ella, muchas veces me llamaste para que cuidara a Sara por que vos no podías y no tenías ni idea donde estaba ella ni tampoco te atendía el teléfono"

"Ja, es verdad, cualquiera podría darse cuenta ¿No?"

"Cualquiera que preste un poco de atención" Le dije.

"¿Por qué seguís con ella?" Le pregunte después.

"Solo por Sara"

"¿Por Sara?"

"No quiero que crezca con sus padres separados"

"¿Y eso vale todo el sufrimiento que te provoca esta situación?"

"Por mi hija haría cualquier cosa Kendall, algún día lo vas a entender" Me dijo

"¿Hace cuanto que sabes que Hina es infiel?"

"Dos años"

"James, ¿Dos años? ¿Cómo lo aguantas?"

Otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla

"No lo aguanto Kendall, ya no lo aguanto más, estoy cansado de sus mentiras, estoy cansado de sentirme un idiota"

Verlo así me ponía mal a mí también.

"Sara tarde o temprano va entender si ustedes se separan"

"Kendall, cuando tengas un hijo lo vas a entender o si estuvieras en mi puta situación lo entenderías mejor"

"Es que siento que ni vos lo entendes James"

En ese momento James miro para abajo y sin mirarme dijo:

"Tenes razón Kendall, sinceramente ni yo lo entiendo, pero es verdad que en parte es por Sara, pero ya no aguanto más" Me dijo eso y se veía tan triste.

"¿Hina sabe que vos lo sabes?" Le pregunté

"No, no sabe nada"

"Oh, Kendall"

"Es mejor que no lo sepa"

Nos quedamos callados por un rato hasta que le pregunte:

"¿Y qué harías si Logan viene y te dijera que quiere volver a estar a con vos?" De repente tuve muchas ganas de preguntar eso.

"Kendall" Lo dijo con una voz tan seca y mirándome de tal manera que si las miradas mataran de seguro ya estaría muerto.

"Estábamos hablado de Hina" Dijo después de igual manera que antes.

"Ya no hay nada más que decir de eso, ya sé que era lo que ocultabas y de verdad siento mucho todo lo que te está pasando y además ya me dijiste que seguís con ella por Sara, no me voy a ir hasta que no respondas mi pregunta"

"Entonces te vas a quedar a vivir" Me dijo.

"Dale James, hoy no voy a dejar que me cambies de tema como siempre, no esta vez"

James respiro profundo y sin mirarme dijo:

"¿Que queres que te diga?"

"La verdad James, solo quiero que me seas sincero"

"¿Seguís enamorado de él?" Le pregunte después.

Todavía seguía mirando al piso.

"Kendall por favor, no quiero hablar de eso"

"¿Eso fue un sí?"

Se estaba enojando lo podía notar pero no me importaba.

"No, Kendall fue un por favor no molestes por qué no me quiero enojar con vos"

"Preocuparme por lo que te pase no es molestarte, tal vez este cuestionario parezca que lo hago solo por curiosidad mía pero estoy tratando de ayudarte"

"No me ayudas así"

"No te hace bien guárdate las cosas y va a llegar un momento que el alcohol tampoco te va a ayudar ¿Sabias?"

"Deja de meter al alcohol en la charla, no tiene nada que ver con esto" Estaba enojado, se notaba en su voz.

"Sí, tiene, porque estoy preocupado, preocupado por vos ¿Querés que te recuerde de que quisiste matarte hace unos cuatro años estando borracho?" Yo también estaba enojado.

"Basta Kendall, eso fue hace mucho"

"No voy a parar hasta que no hables, no quiero ser yo esta vez el que te encuentre así como lo hizo Max"

Él otra vez tenia lagrimas en los ojos y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones tampoco.

"Kendall basta por favor" Me dijo y se sentó en una silla. Yo me senté en una silla que había al lado.

James tenía sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos sobre su cara.

Yo no dije más nada por un rato y él fue el primero en hablar:

"Si" Me dijo y al principio no entendía por me lo decía pero después agrego:

"Todavía sigo enamorado de él" Por más de que yo ya lo sabía escucharlo de su boca fue otra cosa, hacia más de 6 años que venía negándomelo y que ahora la admita fue un poco shockeante.

"Oh, James"

"Y si él viniera y me dijera que quiere estar con migo dejaría mi matrimonia a la mierda y me iría con él, pero no es tan fácil Kendall, si eso llegara a pasar no sería tan fácil, yo no sé qué haría Hina con la custodia de Sara si se enterara que estoy enamorado de un hombre, seguro la justicia estaría del lado de ella, decir con palabras que haría eso es más fácil que realmente hacerlo, además no creo que Logan siga sintiendo lo mismo, pasaron muchos años Kendall"

"Es verdad que pasaron muchos años pero no quiere decir que las cosas hayan cambiado James, tal vez tendría que arriesgarte y ser vos el que le diga algo a él, no creo que Hina quiera sacarte la custodia, no le convendría ni a ella eso James"

"No sé qué hacer Kendall, no sé qué hacer con nada de lo que me está pasando" Otra vez puso sus manos en su cara pero justo antes pude ver que una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

"Tranquilo James, pensa todo bien y fíjate que es lo mejor, yo sé que no es fácil, pero a veces hay que tomar riegos, no podes seguir así"

"Lo sé, pero no se qué hacer, realmente no lo sé, estoy tan confundido"

Queriendo cambiar un poco de tema le pregunté:

"¿Y ahora me vas a decir la verdad de por qué tenias la venda en tu mano?" Le dije, él me miro y respirando hondo me dijo:

"No me caí de la bicicleta, estaba enojado por algo y le pegue una piña a la pared bastante fuerte"

"Oh, James, habrá dolido bastante, para que te esguinces los dedos"

"En el momento no dolió mucho, después si"

"Me imagino" Le dije.

No quise preguntar más, supuse que habrá sido por todo lo que le está pasando ahora que se abra puesto así y le habrá pegado a la pared.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era mentira?" Me peguntó él.

"James, sé perfectamente que odias andar en bicicleta, además cuando fuimos la bicicleta seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre, no ideaste muy bien la mentira"

"No pensé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de ese pequeño detalle" Me dijo.

"Ya que estoy siendo sincero ¿Queres que te diga porque me había puesto así ese día hace cuatro años?" El cambio de tema me sorprendió un poco pero después entendí que por primera vez en su vida el sentía el deseo de sacarse todo de encima y contar todas esas cosas que alguna vez se guardó solo para él.

"Si estás seguro que queres decirme, sí"

Me miro y pude ver que más lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos y hasta vi como una lágrima caía, verlo así me lastimaba a mí, nunca lo había visto así.

"Ese día vi en uno de los muebles que tenia la tarjeta de la invitación de la boda de Logan y por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo tuve ganas de abrir el sobre y verla pero cuando lo abrí vi un papel que no había visto la primera vez que la había abierto"

Se quedo callado por unos segundos y después continuo:

"Lo que te voy a decir ahora no es realmente lo que decía el papel pero si lo que significaba lo que estaba escrito"

Se cayó de nuevo y pude notar que estaba tratando de no llorar más.

"Básicamente decía que todavía seguía sintiendo lo mismo que antes por mi"

"¿Y por qué no hiciste nada en aquel momento?" Todavía no entendía muy bien la situación.

Se quedo mirando un rato hacia la pared que había enfrente y sin mirarme dijo:

"Porque lo leí tarde, lo leí tres meses tarde y para cuando lo leí él ya estaba casado y estaba esperando un hijo"

Y cuando escuché eso pude entender todo completamente, me imagino que lo habrá destrozado leerlo y darse cuenta que era tarde, que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Oh, James no, no sé qué decir" Estaba realmente sin palabras.

"La única manera que encontré de olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando era tomar y tomas, no esperaba a nadie en casa ese día, se suponía que Max iba a llegar a Usa 2 días después y además supuse que querría quedarse en tu casa"

Seguía mirando hacia la nada y más y mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no estaba equivocado cuando dije que guardarse todo lo debería estar matando internamente.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos nuevamente y comenzó a llorar aun más.

"Ya no lo aguanto más Kendall, ya no aguanto mas nada de esto, quiero que todo termine, quiero despertarme y darme cuenta que todo esto fue un mal sueño"

En ese momento me pare y fui hasta donde estaba, no sabía que decirle, solo lo abrece y le dije:

"Tranquilo James, todo va a mejorar, vas a ver" Verlo así me estaba matando a mí, yo a James lo quiero como a un hermano mayor y verlo así no era fácil.

"Gracias Kendall, por todo"

"No hay por qué decir gracias, para eso están los amigos, y voy a estar con vos siempre que me necesites"

"Lo sé Kendall, solo que a veces me cuesta mucho entender y aceptar que necesito a alguien más que no sea yo"

"Ya lo sé James, por eso fui tan insiste hoy"

Y ahí fue donde termino lo más interesante de la charla, ojala pudiera ayudarlo de alguna otra manera, pero el único que tiene el poder de cambiar su vida es él y nada más que él.

Siempre supe que Hina no era muy buena persona, nunca me callo muy bien, desde el primer día que la conocí pude ver que no era el tipo de persona que quisiera una relación duradera, para no decir otra palabra. Después con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su presencia y finalmente llegue a aceptarla pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca estuve equivocado y que ella realmente es todo lo que yo pensaba, ahora siento resentimiento hacia ella, se podría decir que un poco de odio por lo que le está haciendo al amigo que yo considero un hermano.


	8. Chapter 8

_**6 de Junio, 2014**_

_**1 mes**__** después.**_

**Normal POV**

Más de un mes ah pasado desde aquel día en el cual James y Logan se reencontraron, a lo largo de todo este tiempo se han vuelto a ver muchas veces, pero nunca estuvieron solos, siempre estaban los demás chicos, sin embargo como dice el dicho, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y hoy fue el día, ahí estaban los dos, solos, en casa de Logan, después de 8 años se volvían a encontrar en un mismo lugar ellos dos solos.

Habían arreglado para juntarse todos en casa de Logan, inclusive Carlos, que estaba nuevamente en Usa pero esta vez sin Mariah.

Logan le había dicho a James que vaya a su casa un rato antes así Ian y Sara, que ahora eran casi mejores amigos pudieran jugar un rato, James acepto sin problemas y así fue como una hora antes de que vinieran los otros llego a su casa.

James no había pensado en la idea de que iba a estar a solas con Logan después de tanto tiempo y Logan tampoco había pensado en eso, realmente cuando le ofreció eso a James lo hizo porque sabía que Ian iba a estar contento de ver a Sara.

Al principio la situación fue un poco incomoda para ambos pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que la charla salía naturalmente, no era algo forzado y no había silencios incómodos, era una charla de amigos o mejor dicho de dos personas que aun se aman pero que hacen todo lo posible por ocultarlo y actúan como amigos.

Sara e Ian estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Logan jugando a quien sabe que.

Ellos estaban en la cocina.

En un momento James le pregunta a Logan:

"¿No tendrías un cargador de celular? Se me esta quedando sin batería, me olvide de cargarlo"

"Sí, fíjate en el cajón que está en el mueble de allá, seguro hay uno" Le dice Logan señalando el mueble. Él estaba ocupado preparando café y por eso le dijo que vaya a buscarlo.

"Gracias"

"No hay porque"

Cuando James llego hasta donde estaba el mueble se dio cuenta que había más de un cajón y cuando abrió uno, abrió el cajón equivocado, James no era una persona que le gustara meterse en la vida o las cosas de los demás pero algo que había dentro del cajón le llamo la atención, era una foto vieja, de él y Logan cuando todavía estaban juntos, era aquella foto que James le había dado a Logan hace tantos años para uno de sus "aniversarios". La primera reacción de James fue sorpresa, seguida de un poco de tristeza y dolor, aunque al darla vuelta y leer lo que decía se sintió un poco avergonzado y luego se dio cuenta que debajo de esa foto había otra.

El cajón que abrió había sido el cajón donde Logan había puesto esas fotos unos meses atrás cuando las encontró y estaba acomodando sus cosas.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Le pregunta Logan acercándose hasta donde estaba.

James tenía la foto en o mejor dicho las dos fotos en su mano, en sus ojos se estaban formando lagrimas.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que dijo Logan al ver lo que James estaba agarrando.

James parpadeo para sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos, se rio y dijo:

"Mira las cosas que me hacías hacer, que cursi, ya me había olvidado que había hecho esto" Dijo sonriendo pero en su voz se podía notar cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

"Es verdad, era cursi "Dijo sonriendo.

"Pero a mí me gustaba" Agrego después.

Los dos se quedaron un rato callados sin saber que decir y pensando en aquellos días, hasta que James rompe el hielo diciendo:

"Nunca hice nada igual por nadie, eso demuestra que eras especial"

Era la primera vez que hablaban o mencionaban algo de su relación desde que se habían vuelto a ver y aunque toda la situación era un poco extraña y melancólica, no era incomodo hablarlo ni tampoco les dolía tanto, por algún motivo se sentía bien poder hablar sobre eso.

"Lo sé" Dijo Logan.

"No puedo creer haber escrito esto, suena tan estúpido ahora que lo leo"

"No era estúpido, era tierno"

"Y por eso mismo es estúpido" Dijo James y ambos se rieron.

"Lo hecho esta hecho James y no podes negar que esa es tu letra, ahora sé que tengo algo con que chantajearte" Le dijo Logan en broma.

"Cállate" Le dijo James riéndose

"¿Qué le haría a tu reputación que todos sepan que tuviste una época en la que eras cursi?" Le dijo Logan, todavía bromeando.

"Muy graciosa, pero sé que nunca la harías"

"Obvio que no, me matarías si lo haría"

"Probablemente si" Le dijo James.

James todavía seguía con las fotos en su mano, en ese momento las volvió a guardar y abrió el cajón de abajo en donde vio el cargador lo agarro, lo enchufo y conecto su teléfono.

"Perdón por haber agarrado algo que por ahí no debía, es que me confundí de cajón, lo vi ahí y me llamo la atención" Dijo James.

"Está bien, no pasa nada, no te preocupes" Le dijo Logan

"Creo que tengo que decirte algo que deberías saber" Agregó Logan.

"Decime" Le dijo James un poco intrigado.

"Jet también sabe, bueno, lo que pasó entre nosotros" Dijo rascándose el cuello.

"Se lo dije hace poco, yo realmente no quise decírselo, es que digamos que me presiono y tuve que decirlo "Agrego rápido.

"Oh, está bien, ahora es justo que yo te diga que Carlos también lo sabe, ya desde hace bastante, no quise decírselo pero no estaba en mis mejores condiciones y el alcohol hablo por mi" Dijo James con una sonrisa culposa.

"Lo supuse, pero no estaba seguro"

Había tantas cosas que ambos querían decir, tantas preguntas que querían preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo había tanto miedo y tanta cobardía que ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Y qué gran error que estaban cometiendo.

"El café ya está hecho" Dijo Logan cambiando de tema.

Los dos volvieron la cocina y siguieron hablando de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con su pasado juntos. Al rato llegaron los demás, se quedaron un buen rato charlando todos juntos y finalmente salieron a comer afuera, con Ian y Sara acompañándolos.

**James POV**

Recién vuelvo a mi casa, hoy fui un día un poco largo y agotador pero juntarme con los chicos lo hizo todo un poco mejor, aunque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza algo que paso, estaba en casa de Logan, solo estábamos nosotros dos en ese momento, fui a buscar algo a un cajón, me equivoque y abrí otro en el que estaban dos fotos que yo le había regalado a él hace muchos muchos años, sinceramente ya me había olvidado de ellas, verlas fue como, no sé ni cómo explicarlo, fue raro pero en el momento no dolió, hablar de con él sobre el tema no fue nada incomodo solo un poco raro.

En cambio recordarlo ahora sí duele un poco, será que me cuesta mucho en frente de alguien demostrar lo que realmente siento, porque ahora que estoy solo recordar eso hace que mi pecho duela.

Ahora recuerdo aquel día en el que le di la última de las fotos, recuerdo su cara cuando la leyó, tenía los ojos llorosos, después me abrazo y me dio un beso, lo recuerdo perfectamente y el recuerdo me está matando, fue unos meses antes de cortar todo.

Ojala no hubiera abierto ese cajón, ojala no hubiera visto esas fotos, la vida no está siendo muy justa con migo últimamente, solo quiero poder quererlo como un amigo y nada más, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, no de olvidarlo, pero sí de poder verlo y que no duela saber que es solo mi amigo, me estaba acostumbrando a que solo sea un amigo pero ahora pasó esto y todo el progreso se fue al carajo.

**Logan POV **

Hoy paso algo raro, algo que no me esperaba, James vio las fotos que me había regalado hace tanto tiempo en el cajón donde las había guardado, fue un error que él las haya visto, se suponía que tenía que abrir el cajón de abajo, bueno en fin, la cosa es que las vio y por primera vez en tanto tiempo comentaos algo de nuestra relación, fue extraño, no sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto, no fue incomodo ni nada, solo puedo decir que fue raro.

Cuando vi lo que tenía en la mano mi primera reacción fue quedarme totalmente sorprendido y paralizado después él hablo y todo fue más natural y la verdad es que no sé ni cómo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento ni tampoco sé como tomar toda esta situación ahora.

_**9 de Junio, 2014**_

_** 3 días despues.**_

**Logan POV **

Recién ayer conocí a Hina, la flamante esposa de James, es una mujer realmente linda, no me sorprende que James se haya enamorado de ella, por lo físico al menos. Fuimos todos a cenar a la casa de Kendall, inclusive estaba Mariah, que vino solo por el fin de semana, mañana ya se vuelven los dos, también estaba la novia de Kendall. Henry no quiso llevar a Noa, su novia desde hace poco, dijo que le haríamos pasar vergüenza y por eso no quiso, yo fui con Ian y James con Sara y su esposa.

Mi primera reacción al verla fue pensar que realmente era una mujer muy bella, después me fui dando cuenta que realmente no parecía una mujer muy buena, con solo verla se podía notar que es una persona muy egoísta y egocéntrica. Se podría decir que ya la odio y no porque sea la esposa del hombre que amo si no porque algo ene ella no me gusta, también pude notar que no tiene muy buena relación con ninguno de los otros chicos, ni siquiera con Henry a quien todo el mundo le cae bien.

Muchas veces me han dicho o eh escuchado que James y su esposa no estaban pasando por un buen momento pero la verdad es que no fue lo que pareció, tal vez sean muy buenos actores, lo que yo vi era un matrimonio feliz sin ningún problema.

No tengo ninguna duda del porque a los demás no les debe caer bien, me quedo bastante claro que la mujer es una persona detestable llena de su misma, no entiendo como James puede estar con una mujer así, nunca pensé que ese tipo de mujer sea el tipo de que James. Nunca pensé que James era el tipo de persona que se enamoraría de alguien por lo físico o tal vez haya algo en ella que yo no estoy viendo y eso sea lo que haya visto James. Pero en definitiva debe haber muchas otras cosas que no sé de él, al fin y al cobo estuve 8 años sin hablarle, muchas cosas pueden llegar a cambiar en tantos años.

Me sorprendió ver que Sara cada vez que quería algo iba con James y no con su mamá, generalmente los hijos tienden a ir con sus madres y más cuando son nenas y más aun cuando sus padres no están separados.

Todavía me cuesta verlo a James solo como un amigo y me pregunto si así va ser de ahora en adelante por el resto de mi vida, y cada vez me convenzo más de que así va a ser. Ojala pudiera cambiarlo, a veces no es fácil sentirse así. Y como duele verlo con su esposa, como duele saber que es otra persona la que lo hace feliz y no yo, los demás me pueden decir lo que quieran pero yo los vi como un matrimonio normal.

**James POV**

Creo que me merezco ganar un Oscar a mejor actor, ayer tuve que estar todo el día pretendiendo que las cosas con Hina estaban mejor, ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque le mentí a Kendall y le dije que las cosa estaban mejor, solo no quería que sugiera insistiendo con su idea de que debería pedirle el divorcio, estuve horrible en mentirle, lo sé, pero no me quedo otra opción, sabía que si no le mentía lo que iba a venir después era una charla que no quería escuchar y que tenía que ver con lo que todavía siento por Logan. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ese tema, porque me duele mucho y a veces no soporto el dolor y otra vez pienso en agarrar una botella de alcohol y vaciarla pero le prometí a Kendall y también a Carlos que no iba a hacerlo mas y al menos en eso pretendo cumplir mi promesa, pero es difícil.

Además por algún motivo no quería que Logan sepa o mejor dicho compruebe que las cosas entre Hina y yo no están bien, no sé por qué, realmente no lo sé, solo no quería que eso pasara.

Ya no me molesta que Hina no esté casa o se vaya con otros hombres solo me molesta que también deje a nuestra hija de lado, ya casi ni la ve, Sara la extraña mucho y me pregunta por ella, siempre tengo que mentirle o contarle la mentira que su madre me dijo a mí, que en ambos casos seria mentirle, estoy cansado de esto, de verdad lo estoy, pero como dije antes no puedo cambiarlo y no sé por qué.

A veces me pregunto si Hina piensa que soy muy estúpido y que por eso me creo sus mentiras y nunca sospecho nada o si realmente ella se cree muy inteligente y se piensa que no me doy cuenta.

_**11 de Junio, 2014**_

_**2 días despues.**_

**James POV**

Otra vez no sé donde esta Hina, necesito que alguien cuide de Sara, mis papas viven lejos de acá, si llevo hasta su casa voy a llegar tarde a la reunión, a estas horas Ian está con su mama así que llamar a Logan y decirle si Sara puede ir a jugar con Ian no es una opción, Henry y Jet están trabajando, sus otros abuelos están de viaje, mi única opción es Kendall, y no quiero decirle a Kendall, oh dios, que vergüenza voy a tener que llamarlo, solo espero que no haga preguntas.

"Hola, Kendall ¿Estas ocupado ahora?"

"No ¿Qué pasa?"

"Podrías cuidar a Sara por un par de horas, tengo una reunión y no tengo quien dejarla"

"Si, James no problema, tráela"

"Gracias Kendall, te debo una"

"No hay porque, Sara es siempre bienvenida"

"Nos vemos en un rato"

"Chau"

Qué bueno que no hizo preguntas, creo que esta vez zafe.

"Sara, veni que nos vamos para lo de Kendall"

"Bueno papi, voy"

"¿Mami no está todavía?"

"No hija, mami todavía no llego, hoy a la noche seguro vuelve" Eso espero. No soporto más la cara de tristeza que me pone siempre cuando le digo que su mami no está. Aunque creo que ya se está acostumbrando, ya no pregunta tanto como antes ni tampoco se ve tan triste.

**Kendall POV**

Otra vez James me pregunto si podía cuidar de Sara, que coincidencia ¿no? Los miércoles Hina no trabaja y si tan bien se llevaran supongo que ella tendría que saber que James hoy tenía una reunión importante, el muy hijo de… me mintió, y que estúpido que fui yo que le creí., ahora entiendo todo, me mintió para que no lo molestara mas, agh, si no fuera mi amigo y no lo apreciara tanto creo que ahora mismo estaría odiándolo pero bueno esto es lo que me gano por meterme en su vida privada, que me mienta.

De todas maneras de esta no va a zafar, cuando vuelva a buscar a Sara voy a tener una linda charla con él, ahora esta acá jugando pero en un rato viene mi novia, Sara se lleva muy bien con ella así que le voy a pedir que cuando venga James se la lleve para otro lado.

_Una hora después_

_Riiing (sonido de timbre)_

Ese debe ser James, mi novia ya está en casa y no esperaba a nadie más.

"Caitlin, Podes llevar a Sara arriba por favor, tengo que hablar algo con James"

"Si, no hay problema"

"¿Sara queres ir arriba a pintar una de esas revistas que tengo arriba?"

"Sii"

"Gracias amor"

"De nada"

Y ahora a enfrentarme al mentiroso...

"Hola Kendall" Se ve tana alegre, seguro en dos segundos se le borra tanta alegría, se lo merece por mentirme.

"Hola James"

"¿Donde está Sara?"

"Arriba con Caitlin ¿tanto apuro en irte tenes?"

"No, pero como no la vi, quería saber donde estaba"

"Qué bueno entonces, porque tengo algo que decirte" Y ahí se le fue la sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se hace el boludo, se le nota en la cara que sabe lo que le voy a decir.

"Nada, que me mentiste James"

"Kendall no empieces, no te mentí"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y donde esta Hina ahora? A mí no me podes mentir James, admito que te creí en un momento pero ahora ya no" Seguro que ya pensó la mentira y todo

"…"

O por ahí no la pensó, me está mirando con los ojos abiertos y está muy sorprendido.

"Es-está en el cine con Jazmín, su amiga"

"Si, dale James, seguro"

"Kendall no empieces, no quiero hablar ahora"

"Solo te pedí que me seas sincero y seguís mintiéndome ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay ciertas cosas de las que no quiero hablar porque me lastiman, me hacen mal"

"Si, dale, James ¿Es mejor estar así como estas no?"

"Kendall" Ese tono y esa mirada dejaron de tener efecto en mi hace años.

"James"

"Basta de verdad, por favor solo quiero volver a casa con Sara y ver si aunque sea tuvo la dignidad de volver temprano hoy"

"¿Por qué no la llamas?"

"Sabes que nunca me atiende el teléfono y cuando lo hace me miento sobre donde esta"

"Ah cierto ¿Pero no estaban bien las cosas entre ustedes ahora?"

"No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir escuchando tus comentario ironices Kendall, no hoy, por favor"

"Está bien, anda a buscarla está arriba"

"Chau Kendall"

"Chau Sara, nos vemos otro día"

"Gracias Kendall, de verdad"

"No hay problema James, cada vez que lo necesites llámame, aunque me mientas seguís siendo mi amigo"

Ahora solo espero que deje de mentirme, esa actitud ya me está molestando, pensé que había hecho un progreso con él, pero se ve que me equivoque.


	9. Chapter 9

_**6 de Julio, 20**__**14**_

_3 semas después. _

**Logan POV**

Ayer fue la boda de Carlos con Mariah, se los veía tan felices juntos, estaba tan contento por ellos, los conozco desde que tengo como 12 años y Carlos es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿Cómo no estar feliz por ellos? Llevaban tantos años de novios que ya perdí la cuenta, están hechos el uno para el otro, nacieron para estar juntos, de eso no tengo duda.

Obviamente los otros chicos también estaban ahí, con sus respectivas novias y esposa, en el caso de James. Incluso Henry fue con su novia, Noa, así que por fin pude conocerla, aunque en realidad ya la conocía de antes, pero solo de vista, nunca habíamos hablamos mucho y ayer tuvimos la posibilidad de hablar un poco más, me pareció una chica encantadora. Henry parece estar muy enamorado de ella, estoy tan feliz por él, de verdad se merece tener a alguien que lo haga feliz.

Toda la boda fue muy linda, la ultima boda a la que había asistido había sido la mía y fue muy lindo ver a dos de mis amigos tan felices juntos..

El otro día, bueno realmente fue hace como dos semanas, hable con Kendall, ah estado tan raro últimamente. Me preguntó otra vez sobre mis sentimientos hacia James, obviamente que le negué todo, como siempre hice, pero estaba tan insistente, era tan raro verlo así a él, no sé que le está pasando. En fin, lo importante es que él también me dijo otra vez que James y su esposa no estaban pasando por un buen momento.

La verdad es que ya no se qué creer, ellos me dicen una cosa y lo que yo veo es otra totalmente distinta, ayer en el casamiento se los veía tan felices a los dos, es más, los vi hasta besándose, cosa que ahora que lo pienso no paso aquel día en casa de Kendall cuando la conocí, sí se los veía felices pero no se besaron ese día. En fin, ya no se qué creer, ¿Por qué mis amigos me dicen que ellos no están bien y yo los veo tan felices juntos?

No tengo ni palabras para explicar lo feo que fue verlos juntos besándose, yo tendría que estar en ese lugar, no ella. Sentí un dolor tan horrible en el pecho cuando los vi, lo que James provoca en mi no tiene explicación. Sentí una mezcla entre dolor y celos que de verdad no puedo ni describir el sentimiento, solo sé que fue horrible. Estoy cansado de tanto sufrimiento, lo estaba llevando muy bien hasta que los vi ayer. Siempre pasa algo que caga todo. Estoy cansado de todo, solo quiero que el dolor se vaya de una vez por todas.

A veces me pregunto si de verdad fue tan bueno que James esté de vuelta en mi vida, yo era tan feliz antes y ahora lo único que hago es sufrir, mientras él esta súper feliz con su amada y perfecta esposa.

Cambiando un poco de tema, el otro día Hilary cuando trajo a Ian a casa, me preguntó algo que me descoloco completamente, no sé que le está pasando al mundo últimamente. Me dijo que quería que volviéramos a estar juntos, que no quería que Ian crezca con sus padres separados, yo a Ian lo veo muy bien así como estamos, peor sería si nos lleváramos mal pero por suerte nos separamos en buenos términos. No entiendo que se le paso por la cabeza para hacerme esa propuesta así que le dije que no, que no me parecía bien, que yo ya no estaba enamorada de ella y que volver a esas épocas en las que estábamos juntos sin ningún sentimiento ya no tenía gracia para mí.

Ella me dijo que todavía me amaba, me sentí tan mal por ella, está bien que ya no la amo como antes pero todavía me importa, verla así de triste y llorando me destrozo realmente pero no iba a mentirle y decirle que la amaba y que quería volver cuando no era verdad. Solo espero que encuentre a alguien que la ame de verdad y que pueda ser un buen padrastro para Ian. Hace un par de meses estaba saliendo con alguien pero supongo que se abra terminado todo para que ella me diga lo que me dijo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso ojala pudiera decirle que sí, que sí la amo, que sí quiero volver con ella, ojala pudiera amarla de verdad y olvidarme aunque sea por un rato de James como cuando solía estar con ella.

…

_**Flashback**_

_**25 de junio**_

_**Dos semanas antes de la boda de Carlos**_

**James POV**

_No sé que le estará pasando a Hina pero ya no está saliendo tanto como antes, pasa más tiempo en casa con Sara. Realmente se preocupa por nuestra hija. Esto empezó a cambiar hace una semana más o menos, no sé si su compañía me pone contento o no, pero me pone contento que al menso pase tiempo con Sara, ella ya la extraña mucho. No voy a mentir se siente bien que ya no me mienta tanto, al menos así la situación la puedo soportar y manejar un poco mejor._

_No creo que nuestra relación mejore, tampoco sé si quiero que mejore, pero al menos me pone contento por nuestra hija._

…

_**15 de Julio, 2014**_

_**10 días después de la boda de Carlos.**_

**James POV**

No sé que me está pasando, estoy un poco confundido, hace varias semanas que las cosas con Hina están mejorando y mucho. Ya no sale en horarios que no sean los del trabajo ya no hay mas mentiras ni excusas estúpidas, se la pasa todo el día en casa con Sara o con migo.

Todo está mejor y me siento bien, aunque estoy confundido, creo que todo está mejorando de verdad, nuestra relación está mejorando. El otro día tuvimos sexo, hace muchos años que no lo hacíamos, más de dos años para ser exacto. Creo que poco a poco me estoy enamorando de ella de vuelta, volvió a ser la Hina de la que yo me enamore. Por fin puedo decir que puedo ver a Logan como un amigo y nada más, mentiría al decir que no lo sigo amando pero al menos ya no duele saber que solo va ser mi amigo por el resto de mi vida.

Mi vida está tomando un rumbo diferente, por primera vez desde que nació Sara nos puedo ver como una familia real, todo cambió tanto en este último mes que parece muy bueno como para ser real.

Se siente rara toda esta situación pero no por eso deja de ser buena, no sé que me está pasando, de verdad creía que mi relación con Hina estaba arruinada para siempre, pero ahora puedo ver que no es así, ahora tengo la esperanza de todo cambie para mejor. Por primera vez en muchos años puedo decir que mi vida no es tan mala como yo creía que era. Se siente raro sentirse así, tengo que admitir que tuve una época en la que estaba muy deprimido pero espero que ese sentimiento se haya ido para siempre.

No le eh contando a nadie que las cosas entre nosotros están muchos mejor, primero quería asegurarme que no sea algo de una semana nada mas, pero ahora ya va casi un mes y espero que no cambien las cosas, después de mucho tiempo puedo decir que estoy contento de verdad. Voy a contarle a Kendall primero, se lo debo, él se preocupa mucho por mí, espero que se quede más tranquilo cuando le diga esto y que esta vez sí es de verdad no como la otra vez. Al menos ya no va a molestar mas con la idea de que me divorcie y tome un riesgo como él siempre me dice.

No sé si quiero contarle esto a Logan o no, no sé si ni él sabe cómo estaban las cosas con Hina un par de meses atrás pero de todas maneras no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga porque si su cara me demuestra sufrimiento o tristeza no sabría qué hacer, no podría soportar verlo mal por mi culpa y además eso implicaría que todavía sigue sintiendo algo por mi y realmente me pondría en una situación en la cual no sabría qué hacer y si su cara es de felicidad o no demuestra nada eso dolería aun mas por que confirmaría que Logan ya no siente más nada por mi y tener la certeza de que eso es así, sé que me destrozaría por completo, prefiero vivir con la duda para siempre antes que saber por seguro que soy parte de su pasado.

Creo que de mas esta decir que deje de serle infiel yo también, a decir verdad hace mas de 3 meses que no lo hago de todas maneras. Tampoco es que lo hice muchas veces, solo cuando la oportunidad estaba ahí y se me hacía muy difícil decir que no. Me justifico diciendo que comparado con las veces que ella lo hizo, lo mío era nada.

_**16 de Junio**_

_**1 día después**_

**Normal POV**

James estaba en casa de Kendall, estaba listo para decirle que su relación con Hina había mejorado y esta vez era de verdad y eso es lo que hizo:

"Kendall, hay algo que quiero contarte"

"Wow, que sorpresa ahora sos vos el que me cuenta las cosas sin que yo pregunte" Kendall le dijo bromeando.

"Ja, muy gracioso, deja de lado la ironía porque me vas a sacar las ganas de contarte"

"Bueno, perdón, decime"

"Hina y yo estamos mucho mejor ahora"

"¿En serio James?" Le dijo Kendall

"Si"

"¿En serio pretendes que te crea?"

"Kendall, esta vez es en serio, no estoy mintiendo créeme" James le dijo sonriendo como un idiota.

"Ui, si seguro, y mañana vas a llamarme para decirme que cuide de Sara ¿No? De todas maneras no me molestaría"

"Suponía que no ibas a creerme pero estoy tan contento que ni tus comentarios irónicos me molestan ahora" James le dijo.

Kendall se puso serio al escuchar eso.

"Para, ¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?"

"Si, Kendall, te juro que esta vez es en serio"

Kendall se quedo mirándolo sin entender mucho.

"Hasta hicimos el amor hace un par de días" Agrego James.

"Wow, no quería tanta información de todas maneras, creo que te creo, hace mucho no te veía tan contento"

James se rio y le dijo:

"Para que veas que no te miento también te voy a contar que hace mas de dos años que no lo hacíamos"

"Dos años ¿En serio?"

James no pensó en lo que estaba diciendo cuando le dijo:

"Ei, que te pensas que no puedo vivir sin sexo, además nunca dije que yo haya estado dos años sin tenerlo"

Kendall se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó James.

"Entonces ¿Me querés decir que vos también le fuiste infiel a ella?" Kendall estaba un poco sorprendido.

"Oh" James recién acababa de caer en lo que le había confesado.

"No lo puedo creer James, cuando vos me contaste lo de Hina, no me habías dicho que vos hacías lo mismo"

"Kendall, para, no saque conclusiones, solo lo empecé a hacer 6 meses después de saber que ella me era infiel, antes nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza hacer eso"

"Oh" Kendall seguía sorprendido de todas maneras.

"Hace mas de 3 meses que no lo hago igual y ahora no tengo pensado volver a hacerlo"

"Es tu vida James, cada uno hace lo que quiere"

"Ei, no quiero que pienses cualquier cosa, no sabes lo que se siente saber que tu esposa te es infiel y no poder hacer nada"

"Está bien James, no te juzgo, solo me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo"

"Yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho de todas manera"

"Está bien James, no me tenes que dar explicaciones a mi"

Después Kendall sonrió y le dijo:

"Estoy feliz por vos entonces, creo" Dijo Kendall un poco confundido.

"Gracias"

"Pero para, hay algo que no llego a entender, ¿Estas contento con todo esto? Pensé que ya no sentías mas nada por Hina"

"Sí, estoy contento por nuestra hija y si te tengo que ser sincero creo que me estoy enamorando de vuelta" James le dijo, sonriendo al decir esa última frase.

"Oh" fue todo lo que Kendall pudo decir.

"¿Qué pasa? Te noto un poco raro"

"Na-nada, no importa, me alegro mucho, al menos Sara ahora va a tener una mama"

"Si, por suerte"

"Y vos una esposa" Le dijo Kendall.

"Eso también"

'_¿Debería preguntarle o no debería?'_ Se pregunto Kendall _'Oh qué más da, yo le pregunto'_

"¿Y-y Logan?"

Al escuchar ese nombre James se puso serio y un poco tenso.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Nada, solo me preguntaba si.." Por alguna razón Kendall sentía que se estaba metiendo en un territorio que no debería, no esta vez.

"Decime" Le dijo James un poco confundido.

"Si todavía seguís sintiendo algo por él"

"Kendall, por favor, no ahora"

"Perdón" Dijo Kendall mirando al piso.

"Ya acepte que mi amor por él es algo no correspondido, no vale la pena seguir hablando sobre eso Kendall, por favor"

"Pero.."

"Basta Kendall, de verdad, ahora solo quiero pensar en Hina y en mi hija, Logan es parte del pasado, ahora solo es mi amigo"

"Perdón"

"Está bien, no pasa nada"

**Kendall POV**

Hoy James me conto que estaba mucho mejor con Hina y esta vez fue de verdad, y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, me dijo que inclusive hasta se estaba enamorando de ella otra vez. Me pone contento que estén bien pero ¿De verdad me pone contento? No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, lo vi tan contento a James, hacía años que no lo veía así, si Hina vuelve a hacer lo mismo que antes James va estar destrozado y conociéndola seguro que lo va a volver a hacer pero espero que no, no quiero volver a ver a James deprimido y tan triste como había estado estos últimos meses.

Aunque, yo de verdad quería que Hina y él se separen y que James tengo el valor de decirle a Logan lo que siente, aunque él me lo haya negado yo se que sigue enamorado de James, estoy seguro. Ambos estarían mucho mejor y mucho más felices si estuvieran juntos, todo esto que está pasando con Hina ahora me saca las esperanza de verlos juntos de nuevo. Estoy un poco confundido por que de verdad no sé si sentirme feliz o no pero James ya esta grande y se supone que él sabe lo que es mejor para él. Solo espero que no vuelva a decaer en la depresión.

Tampoco quiero que siga con Hina porque realmente no me cae bien, nunca me cayó bien, no sé qué es lo que James ve en ella, realmente no lo sé.

_**26 de Julio**_

_**10 días después.**_

**Logan POV**

Jet y Henry están en casa, vinieron para estar un rato con Ian, le dije a Jet que se quedara un rato más cuando Henry se fuera porque quería preguntarle algo.

_2 horas después (Henry ya se fue solo quedo Jet)_

Y aquí estoy a punto de hacerle mi cuestionario a Jet, por dónde empezar, bueno no hay mucho por preguntar la verdad, pero por algún motivo esto me está costando un poco, tal vez tengo miedo de su respuesta y por eso no quiero preguntarlo.

"¿Qué me querías decir?" Pregunto Jet al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón.

"Mm, es, es que, me" Logan sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamiento y dijo:

"Es que me estuve preguntando ya desde hace bastante por- porque todos me dicen que las cosas entre James y su mujer están mal cuando yo los veo tan bien juntos"

Jet se puso serio y un poco pálido, él ya sabía que las cosas entre James y Hina estaban realmente bien ahora,

"Logan, mmm, ah, em. A- a" Ahora el que no podía hablar era Jet.

"Agh, como decirte esto" Dijo Jet después.

"¿Qué? Decime"

"Cu-Cuando yo te dije que las cosas entre e-ellos no estaban bien, era verdad, mira, James siempre nos contaba que discutían todo el tiempo, recuerdo haberle preguntado una vez por qué no se separaban y me dijo que solo seguía con ella po-por Sara" Jet estaba un poco nervioso.

"Desde que la conozco que los veo bien" Dijo Logan.

"Yo la conozco hace mucho mas que vos Logan a ella y la verdad que en la boda de Carlos fue la primera vez que los vi darse un beso en mucho mucho tiempo y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho verlos así"

Logan estaba un poco confundido, no podía entender por qué era tan raro que se hayan dado un beso.

"De verdad las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, yo pensé que en cualquier momento se iban a separar, James no la estaba pasando bien, aunque tratara de ocultarlo se podía notar que no estaba nada bien" Continuo Jet.

Logan trago el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando y que no sabía que tenía y dijo:

"Estas hablando en pasado ¿Sabes algo que no me estás diciendo?" Logan le pregunto un poco asustado de conocer la verdad.

Jet suspiro y le dijo:

"Ya hace más de un mes que las cosas entre ellos mejoraron de verdad, no sé que habrá pasado para que so pase, pero eso es lo que me dijo James hace un par de semanas" Le dijo Jet.

Logan se quedo en shock por un momento, el veía que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien pero confirmarlo fue un golpe duro, él todavía tenía la esperanza de que algún día James se iba a divorciar si era verdad que las cosas estaban tan mal con su esposa y Logan iba a aprovechar ese momento para decirle todo lo que siente por él, para confesarle nuevamente sus sentimientos, pero ahora todo eso estaba perdido, esa posibilidad ya era muy lejana y eso dolía, dolía mucho. Lo estaba destrozando poco a poco. Él solo quería que Jet le vuelva a confirmar que la relación entre James e Hina se estaba cayendo a pesados pero eso no fue lo paso, y todas las esperanzas de Logan murieron a escuchar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

"Lo siento Logan" Le dijo Jet, sintiéndose realmente mal por su amigo.

"No pasa nada" Dijo Logan mirando hacia la pared con la vista perdida y totalmente conmocionado.

Jet sintió que Logan necesitaba tiempo a solas y se despidió de él.

"Me tengo que ir ahora"

Logan fue a abrirle la puerta y no dijo más nada hasta que despidió

"Chau Jet"

"Chau, nos vemos"

**Logan POV**

No puedo creer lo que me dijo Jet, no lo puedo creer, yo todavía tenía la esperanza de que algún día James se separara, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque tiene que estar con una mujer como ella, no entiendo que le ve, no entiendo porque sigue con ella, no lo entiendo. Esto me está matando poco a poco, todas mis esperanzas se están yendo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¿Porque no le dije algo cuando Jet me dijo que su matrimonio era una mierda? Perdí mi oportunidad y ahora no tengo otra opción que arrepentirme de por vida. Pero yo estaba haciendo lo correcto, él todavía seguía casado, yo no podía hacer nada. No iba a romper su matrimonio. No estoy seguro de que James aun sienta lo mismo por mi pero algo en mi me decía que así era, algo en sus ojos me decía que todavía me quería pero ahora ya no se, ahora que todo está bien con su esposa ya no hay lugar para esa posibilidad, yo solo estaba esperando el momento justo para decírselo, estaba esperando que se separaran, pero ahora eso no va pasar y como duele saberlo, como duele todo esto, mi pecho duele y no lo puedo controlar.

No sé cómo voy a hacer para volver a verlo, no sé si lo voy a aguantar. La vida no te prepara para sufrir por amor y ese es un sufrimiento que uno no lo entiende hasta que lo sufre.


	10. Chapter 10

_**30 de Julio**_

_**4 días después.**_

**Logan POV**

Hoy lo volví a ver a James, nos juntamos en casa de Henry. Hina estaba ahí, no pude soportar el verlos juntos, realmente trate pero no pude. Duele tanto que no sé ni cómo explicar lo que siento. Ojala pudiera enamorarme de alguien más y poder olvidarme de todo este sufrimiento, pero no puedo, desde que lo volví a ver a James que no puedo parar de pensar en él, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza .Ya no puedo ni mirar el cuadro que tengo con una foto de todos nosotros cuando éramos mas chicos, ya no puedo recordar esos momentos sin querer llorar, veo esa foto y recuerdo que cuando la sacamos todavía estaba con James. Tuve que sacarlo porque ya no soportaba ver esa foto. Me siento tan patético pero no puedo evitarlo. El dolor que siento ahora es algo que nunca había sentido.

Voy a tratar de evitar a James lo mas que pueda, ya no soporto verlo, me hace mal, solo quiero besarlo y decirle cuanto realmente lo amo y el saber que no puedo hacerlo me está matando, no me queda otra opción que tener que aceptar que nunca voy a poder hacer eso y lo único que puedo hacer ahora para poder calamar un poco el dolor es dejar de verlo, tratar de evitarlo lo más que pueda sin quedar tan obvio.

_**10 de Agosto**_

_**11 días después **_

**James POV**

Todo sigue tan bien con Hina, me cuesta creer que sea verdad, me siento tan feliz, es raro sentirme así después de tanto tiempo. Ahora puedo decir que realmente me volví a enamorar de ella.

Sara esta tan contenta ahora que tiene a su mama de vuelta en casa todo el día y eso es lo que más contento me pone.

Logan ah estado un poco raro últimamente no se que le estará pasando, me preocupa un poco, le pregunté el otro día si estaba mal por algo y me dijo que no le pasaba nada pero no le creí mucho, lo pude notar hasta un poco enojado, pero no entiendo porque, siento que está tratando de evitarme y realmente no entiendo porque.

_**12 de agosto.**_

_**2 días después**_

**Jet POV**

Logan está muy mal desde que le conté lo de James e Hina y no sé que hacer, me preocupa un poco verlo tan deprimido, me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, pero él tenía que saberlo además fue él el que preguntó, no podía mentirle y darle esperanzas falsas. Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Por el otro lado James está tan contento que eso me asusta mucho mas, el otro día me entere de algo que no sabía, Hina le era infiel a James, no me sorprendió tanto porque realmente lo sospechaba pero confirmarlo me puso un poco mal por James, estuvo viviendo tantos años sabiendo eso y sin decir nada, no habrá sido fácil. Fue James quien me lo dijo, cosa que me pareció muy raro ya que James nunca habla mucho de su vida privada, también estaban Carlos y Henry cuando me lo conto, ninguno de los dos sabía nada tampoco, está siendo muy sincero últimamente con nosotros, me alegra que por fin después de tantos años empiece a confiar de verdad en nosotros y nos cuente cosas más privadas de él.

En fin, me fui de tema, estaba diciendo que el hecho de James este tan contento e me asusta mucho más porque estoy seguro que las personas no cambian y menos la gente como Hina, me preocupa que Hina le vuelva a ser infiel de vuelta y me preocupa que James quede devastado después de eso, solo espero que no pase, pero la posibilidad está ahí. James esta tan feliz con todo esto que si Hina vuelve a hacer lo mismo estoy seguro que James quedaría totalmente devastado, inclusive peor que antes. Esta tan cegado por esa mujer y nunca voy a entender por qué. A pesar de que todo esta tan bien con Hina todavía no puedo olvidar a Logan, no por completo.

**Carlos POV**

Otra vez estoy de vuelta en Usa, la primera vez desde mi casamiento, vine con Mariah aprovechamos las vacaciones de verano para poder viajar por dos semanas. No queríamos molestar a Kendall como siempre pero él insistió tanto que al final terminamos yendo a su casa, la casa que se compro hace un par de meses es tan grande que se podría decir que es como dos casa en una, no sé por qué se compro una casa tan grande si vive solo, todavía no está viviendo con su novia, pero bueno, pudo comprársela y aprovecho la oportunidad.

Ayer aprovechando que Mariah y Caitlin se habían ido de compras, me puse a hablar con Kendall de algo que me está preocupando mucho. Y eso que me preocupa es James, realmente no me contento que este bien con Hina, no voy a mentir, hace poco me entere que ella le era infiel y no lo podía creer, sabía que James no la estaba pasando bien y sabia que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos pero nunca pensé que Hina le estaba siendo infiel. Nunca me cayó bien ella, es tan detestable, no era así al principio de todas maneras pero a medida que fueron pasando los años se volvió más egoísta y materialista, no entiendo que estará tramando ahora ella pero yo hace rato que pude notar que lo único que le importa a ella es la plata y el reconociendo que salir con James le da. Trate de hablar con James pero fue en vano, esta tan embobado y feliz y eso me preocupa mucho, estoy seguro que Hina va a volver a hacerle lo mismo y sé que James va a quedar totalmente devastado, me asusta mucho que eso pase, se que James nos prometió a mí y a Kendall hace un par de meses que no iba a volver a tomar alcohol, pero lo conozco y sé que si algo así pasara de vuelta va a decaer en su adición otra vez, va a caer otra vez en la depresión y no quiero volver a ver a mi amigo así, realmente no quiero.

Cuando lo hable con Kendall pude ver que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, el también está bastante preocupado y teme lo mismo que yo, que Hina le vuelva a ser infiel, yo se que James ya esta grande y no es un chico pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe, después de lo que pase hace 4 años se me hace imposible no preocuparme.

Cada vez me convenzo más de que Logan aun siente algo por James, lo puedo ver en el modo en el que estuvo actuando esta semana que estuve acá. Lo veo un poco deprimido y triste especialmente cuando James y Hina están cerca.

_**14 de agosto**_

_**2 días después.**_

**Kendall POV**

No puedo evitar no sentirme mal por Logan, a pesar de que todavía no me haya admitido que todavía siente algo por James yo sé que es así, lo puedo ver, pude notar que trata de evitar a Hina a toda costa y lo veo tan triste, ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, el único que tiene el poder de hacerlo feliz es James y ahora está tan estúpidamente cegado por Hina que no es capaz de darse cuenta que Logan le está diciendo a gritos que lo necesita más que a nadie. No entiendo porque ambos son tan tercos, porque ninguno dijo nada cuando era el momento de decirlo. Pero sé que no puedo juzgarlos no debe ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

No quiero echarle toda la culpa a James porque sería muy injusto pero en parte la tiene, por no tener el valor de terminar su relación con Hina cuando debió hacerlo, no quiero que esto pase pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano Hina va a serle infiel otra vez, agh como detesto a esa mujer. Pobre Sara al tener una madre como ella, solo espero que cuando sea grande salga al padre y no a la madre, es una chica tan dulce y adorable que no me la imagino siendo tan hija de p… como su madre y que irónica que fue esa frase por que lamentablemente si hablamos en el sentido literal se podría decir que Sara lo es.

_**25 de agosto**_

_**9 días después.**_

**Logan POV**

Tal y como dije que iba a hacerlo empecé a evitar a James lo mas que podía, ya no le dije nunca más que viniera antes o se quedara un rato en casa cuando traía a Sara para que jugara con Ian, tampoco acepte sus ofertas de quedarme en su casa cuando llevaba a Ian para su casa, siempre inventada alguna excusa que pareciera real.

Las veces que Hina también fue a una reunión invente alguna excusa para no ir, solo fui esas dos veces en las que Carlos y Mariah estaban porque hacía bastante que nos veía pero las otras tres veces que pasó esto no fui.

Tengo que admitir que todo esto me está ayudando un poco, el dolor ya no es tan grande como antes, me siento mucho mejor, había entrado en una depresión de la que tenía miedo nunca salir, pero ahora estoy mejor por suerte, tengo que aceptar que James es parte de mi pasado, tengo que aceptar que es solo mi amigo y así va a ser para siempre. Mi única preocupación ahora mismo es mi hijo y nada más, tengo que dejar de pensar en James.

_**12 de septiembre**_

_**17 días después.**_

**James POV**

Desde principio de esta semana que Hina empezó a salir de vuelta sin decir nada, tampoco atiende mis llamadas, No quiero pensar mal, no me esta haciendo lo mismo de vuelta, no, no puede ser, no voy a creerlo o sacar conclusiones hasta que no tenga alguna certeza de que es así. Estábamos tan bien, estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación a este comportamiento. Me niego a creer que haya vuelto a hacerme lo mismo, no lo voy a creer, que mal que me siento, no sé que me está pasando. Hina no puede hacerme lo mismo, yo sé que no lo va a hacer, creo en ella.

**Logan POV**

Por fin pude aceptar otra vez que James va a ser solo mi amigo y nada más, ahora comprendo que estaba siendo muy egoísta, si él está feliz yo debería estar feliz por él también y no odiando a su esposa. ¿Y cómo pude olvidarme que James tiene una hija también? Sara debe notar que sus padres están mejor ahora y eso la debe hacer muy feliz, los hijos notan nuestras peleas aunque a veces nosotros no nos demos cuenta, aprendí eso cuando me separe de Hilary. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mi mismo? No lo entiendo.

_**26 de septiembre**_

_**2 semanas después.**_

**James POV**

Hina volvió a hacer lo mismo, Hina volvió a serme infiel no lo puedo creer, la odio, la odio de verdad, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto otra vez? Que estúpido que fui, como duele esto, duele de verdad, me había enamorado de ella otra vez, y todo esto se siente como aquella primera vez que me entere que era infiel, duele tanto como aquella vez y creo que más, no lo aguanto, no lo aguanto más.

Las ganas de volver a recurrir al alcohol son más grandes que lo que puedo contener, pero no lo voy a hacer, no voy a tomar, tengo que superar esa adición de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo, ¿Tan mala persona fui en mi vida como para que todo esto me pase? Ojala pudiera entenderlo. No soporto más este sufrimiento, quiero que se vaya de una puta vez, quiero no sentir nada, quiero no existir. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por dios, que alguien me ayude porque ya no lo aguanto más, que patético me siento, que asco que me doy, me odio por ser tan débil y tan patético.

¿Dónde quedo todo el valor y fuerza que siempre tuve? Ya no los encuentro en mí, no me siento yo.

Y lo de Hina no fue lo único, ayer paso algo que desearía que no hubiera pasado. Creí que había superado a Logan, creí que por fin ya podía verlo solo como un amigo y aceptar que así era pero otra vez me equivoque.

Ayer estábamos en su casa, Henry, Kendall y Jet, obviamente fui con Sara ya que Ian estaba ahí. Los dos estaban jugando en la pieza de Ian y de repente salen los dos con la cara pintada como yo me la había pintado un par de veces cuando era más chico. Al verla Sara no pude evitar sonreír y pensar que es verdad cuando me dicen que es idéntica a mi pero en versión femenina, el problema fue cuando lo vi a Ian, se veía tan igual a Logan aquel día cuando yo le pinte la cara a Logan porque quería ver como esas líneas quedaban en su rostro.

El recuerdo me lastima, el recuerdo me destroza lentamente, todavía recuerdo ese día, hacia 6 meses que estábamos juntos, lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo haberle pintado la cara, recuerdo que cuando se vio al espejo y vio que yo me estaba riendo se dio vuelta fingiendo enojo pero luego sonrió y me dijo que me amaba, esa fue la primera vez que lo dijo. Dios recuerdo ese día tan perfectamente que me mata el recuerdo, solo quiero poder volver el tiempo atrás y decirle que yo también lo amaba más que a nadie y que después de 10 años iba a seguir amándolo igual o más que en aquel entonces.

Cuando lo vi a Ian y mi mente recordó aquel día trate de hacer todo lo posible para evitar derrumbarme en ese momento, pero ahora que estoy acá sentado en lugar al que siempre voy cuando estoy así, con mi espalda contra la pared no puedo evitar llorar, por más que quiera mis lagrimas no dejan de caer.

Es tanto el sufrimiento que tengo acumulado en mí ahora que ya no puedo soportarlo ¿Por qué todo tiene que pasar casi al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué? Con lo de Hina ya era suficiente, estar así otra vez también por Logan ya es demasiado.

Otra vez tengo ese cuadro que Henry colgó en mi casa hace unos meses atrás, otra vez esa foto y los recuerdos de aquel día me atormentan, no sé por qué lo deje colgado si cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en él.

Ojala tuviera el valor para poder decirle que todavía lo amo, pero no lo tengo, que cobarde me siento. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No lo entiendo. Tal vez sea que el miedo al rechazo es tan grande que algo en mi me impide decírselo. Se podría decir que estoy casi seguro que él ya se olvido de mí, que él solo me quiere como un amigo ahora y como duele que así sea.

**Normal POV**

"¿Por qué lloras papi?"

James se sorprendió al escuchar a su hija, estaba tan concentrado en su mundo y en su sufrimiento que hasta se olvido completamente que Sara también estaba en la casa.

James se la quedo mirando sin decir absolutamente nada por un rato sin saber que decir y lamentándose _'Mi hija me volvió a ver llorando, que patético soy, yo debería ser fuerte, por ella, y demostrarle fortaleza no cobardía y debilidad'_

"¿Es por mami?" Le pregunta Sara después un rato y mirándolo con cara de preocupada.

"Sara, no te preocupes por mí, papa está cansado nada más" Le dijo James sin saber realmente que contestar a esa pregunta.

"Ultima vez dijiste mismo, siempre te ves triste cuando mami no esta casa"

James no sabía que decir, ralamente no sabía.

"Hija, estoy bien, no te preocupes, a veces la vida cuando uno crece no es tan fácil, solo estoy un poco cansado"

Sara se veía muy triste y eso a James no le gustaba nada y menos sabiendo que él era la causa de esa tristeza.

"Ven aquí" Le dice James llamándola para abrasarla.

"No te pongas triste" Le dijo James una vez que Sara estaba en sus brazos y ene se momento James ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos.

"Papi si es por mami que estas así, a mi no molestarme que ustedes se separen"

James se quedo helado, no podía creer que su hija de tan solo 3 años casi 4 le esté diciendo esto. No podía entender que su hija siendo tan chica entienda las cosas tan bien.

"Siempre te ves triste cuando mami no estar y no gusta verte así" Le dijo Sara después.

James cerro fuerte los ojos tratando e vitar que mas lagrimas caigan pero seguía sin decir nada.

"Si mami se va a otra casa a mi no me molestar"

Ahí James entendió todo, seguro Ian le había contado sobre el divorcio de sus padres.

"Ian, te hablo sobre la separación de sus padres ¿No?"

"Si, y de verdad no molestar a mi si eso pasa, no cambiaria mucho, mami no está nunca" Se notaba tristeza en su vos y eso a James le dolió aun mas, el no era el único sufriendo por esta situación.

"Oh Sara, pero mami te quiere mucho de todos modos y no te preocupes todo está bien, papa no está triste"

"¿Y por qué lloras entonces?" Le pregunta Sara.

James no sabía que decirle.

"Por cosas que pasan cuando uno es grande que los chicos no tienen que saber"

"Oh" Dijo Sara un poco triste.

James ya no podía aguantar la situación, estaba realmente destrozado, tenía dos opciones, uno era dejar a Sara en casa de alguien volver a su casa y decaer otra vez en el alcohol y la segunda era llamar a Kendall que también estaba con Carlos, que había vuelto a Usa solo por el fin de semana, y preguntarle si podía ir a su casa y contarles todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Así que se decidió por la segunda y un rato después llamo a Kendall.

"Hola Kendall, necesito ir a tu casa, por favor ¿Estas ocupado?"

Kendall pudo notar en la voz de James el dolor, la desesperación y las lagrimas que todavía no se habían ido por completo.

"Claro James, ¿Qué paso? No me digas que volviste a tomar" Le dijo Kendall muy preocupado, esta actitud en James definitivamente no era normal.

"Cuando este haya te cuento"

"No, nosotros vamos para allá, no quiero que manejes en ese estado"

"No tome nada Kendall, de verdad, te estoy llamando para evitar eso, yo voy, la llevo a Sara con migo"

"Está bien, te vamos a estar esperando, nos vemos"

"En un rato estoy por allá"

Y así fue como James ayudo a vestir a Sara y se fue directo a la casa de Kendall y mientras Sara jugaba en el patio con los juegos que Kendall tenia ahí James les conto todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo incluyendo sus sentimientos por Logan, lo que no era algo nuevo para Kendall ya que ya se lo había confesado hace unos meses pero si era algo nuevo para Carlos, lo que era nuevo era no el hecho de que él este enamorado de Logan sino el hecho de que lo confiese.

Ni Kendall ni Carlos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando James les conto lo de Hina pero si se sentían realmente mal por James y de verdad estaban odiando a Hina como nunca antes. James no se merecía tanto dolor, él era una buena persona, tal vez en pasado haya sido una persona egocéntrica y narcisista y que demostraba solo pensar en si mismo pero eso parte del pasado, solo era un chico cuando el se comportaba de esa manera, y con el paso de los años cambio mucho y dejo ver su lado amable, solidario y compasivo.

**James POV**

Que patético me siento, otra vez me mi hija me vio llorar pero al menos ahora entiendo que no soy el único sufriendo por esta situación. Es verdad que Sara no entiende la situación completamente pero sufre al no tener a su madre siempre con ella, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla en su vida y de repente se volvió a ir, no debe haber sido fácil para ella, a pesar de tener tres años es muy inteligente.

Ya no puedo aguantar más esta situación, solo voy a esperar una semana más hasta el cumpleaños de Sara y después le voy a decir chau a este matrimonio que ya no da para más, al menos voy a dejarle la ilusión a Sara de que todo esta bien hasta su cumpleaños, solo tengo que aguantarlo un poco más, eso es todo, porque a pesar de que ella me haya dicho que todo estaría bien si nos separarnos podía notar en su voz que estaba triste y en parte solo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, acá esta el ante ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

_**27 de septiembre**_

_**1 día después.**_

**James POV**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Henry y como justo cayo sábado decidió festejarlo en un bar, lo que implica que hoy tengo que ver a Logan otra vez. La verdad que si no fuera porque es el cumpleaños de Henry la verdad que no iría, no estoy de humor para volver a verlo, no después de todo lo que me estuvo pasando, realmente no encuentro en mi ganas de volver a verlo pero voy a tener que afrontarlo, es hora de que acepte de una vez por todas que Logan es y va ser siempre de ahora en adelante solo un amigo.

Ayer Hina volvió a la madrugada y hoy se volvió a ir sin decir nada otra vez, ya no importa realmente, así como me volví a enamorar de ella, así de rápido ese amor se convirtió en odio otra vez. Sigo sin entender como pude ser tan estúpido de pensar que iba a cambiar. agh, no quiero pensar más en eso, ayer fue suficiente. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un completo idiota cada vez que lo pienso.

A Sara hoy a la noche la voy a dejar en casa de mi madre, no le explique mucho, solo le mentí y le dije que Hina y yo íbamos a salir, ni ella ni mi padre saben como realmente estaban las cosas entre nosotros, cuando digo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada lo digo enserio, ni siquiera con mis padres lo hago, y aunque en este ultimo tiempo estuve hablando un poco más sobre mi vida y contando lo que me pasa, todavía no estoy listo para contárselo a mis padres, se los voy a decir cuando ya le pida el divorcio así tengo menos que explicar.

Hablando de ayer, qué bueno que es tener amigos como Kendall y Carlos a pesar de que ellos me habían advertido que esto iba a pasar otra vez y yo solo decidí ignorarlos, ellos estuvieron ayer para mí cuando los necesite. Se siente bien saber que uno tiene amigos en los que uno puede confiar y no lo digo solo por ellos dos, sé que puedo confiar en todos los chicos.

**Kendall POV**

Ayer James me llamo casi llorando diciéndome que necesitaba venir a casa, al principio me preocupe mucho, era raro que James actué así y lo más raro era que en cierto punto estaba pidiendo ayuda y admitiendo que necesitaba a alguien, algo muy pero muy raro en él, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho, por fin se está dando cuenta que no es autosuficiente y que a veces necesita de otras personas aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Lo que no me pone contento es lo que nos conto, Hina volvió a serle infiel, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido por que realmente no lo estoy pero me pone mal por él de todos modos. Estaba tan contento con ella en estas últimas semanas, que verlo tan mal me puso muy triste y obviamente hizo que mi odio hacia ella aumente aun más.

Por fin nos dijo que se iba a separar pero que lo iba a hacer después del cumpleaños de Sara, por fin se está dando cuenta que se merece algo mejor que ella, que no se merece sufrir tanto en vano. Por fin se está dando cuenta de la clase de persona que Hina es o mejor dicho recién ahora se está dando cuenta que ella nunca va a cambiar.

**Carlos POV**

No puedo creer que James haya admitido que todavía siente algo por Logan. No me sorprende el hecho de siga enamorado de él, eso es algo que ya sabía, me sorprende que me lo haya dicho, llevaba años sin hablar de él o de sus sentimientos por él, al menos con migo y las únicas veces que lo había hecho estaba ebrio, esta vez no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y por decisión suya decidió ser sincero, me alegra que después de tantos años se sienta cómodo para hablar con nosotros de cosas personales realmente importantes para él.

Mi odio por Hina ya no puede aumentar por que es imposible, todo lo que le hizo a James es algo que no le voy a perdonar nunca. Bueno la verdad es que no quiero volver a verla nunca, una vez que James y ella se separen no veo motivo para seguir viéndola aunque ella y Mariah se llevaban bien, una vez que le cuente todo a mi esposa no creo que siga queriendo verla.

Me puso tan mal verlo a James como estaba ayer, aunque me molesta que no me haya escuchado cuando quise hacerlo entrar en razón y ver que Hina nunca iba a cambiar pero no me escucho y así le fue. Ahora solo espero que todo vaya mejor para él, espero que haga lo correcto de ahora en adelante, espero que pueda encontrar el valor de decir y hacer lo que realmente quiere para su vida.

Cambiando un poco de tema hoy es el cumpleaños de Henry y por eso es que vine a Japón solo por el fin de semana y sin Mariah. Que rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya cumple 23 años y pensar que cuando lo conocí apenas tenía 12 y yo 16 y ahora ya estoy cerca de los 28.

**Logan POV**

Hoy a la noche Henry festeja su cumpleaños, no puedo creer que ya cumpla 23 años, tengo que admitir que a él lo quiero como al hermano menor que nunca tuve, vivimos tantas cosas juntos cuando éramos más chicos a pesar de que peleábamos todo el tiempo siempre lo aprecie mucho.

Lo festeja en un bar y es un festejo de solo chicos, bueno hombres, así que por suerte Hina no va estar ahí. Sé que dije que estaba contentos por James y que estaba mucho mejor pero si puedo evitar verla es mucho mejor, de todas maneras no la soporto y no tolero su presencia, no solo porque me lastime verla con James si no porque su simple presencia me molesta.

Cuando le dije a Ian que no podía ir al cumpleaños de Henry se enojó, fue tan gracioso verlo haciendo puchero y preguntándome porque no podía ir. Me di cuenta que realmente tenía ganas de saludarlo así que hace un rato fuimos hasta la casa así Ian podía saludarlo, realmente Ian lo quiere como a un tío y estoy seguro que Henry lo quiere como si fuera su sobrino, me pone muy contento saber que mi hijo tiene un tío de sangre pero 4 tíos del corazón, que siempre van a estar ahí para cuando lo necesite. Me pregunto cuántos "primos" llegara a tener en un futuro, en fin, no sé qué hago pensando en esto, es que creo que me encantaría poder considerar como un sobrino a algún hijo de mis amigos..

**Normal POV**

Paso el tiempo y se hizo la hora de la fiesta o del festejo mejor dicho y como la casa de Logan era la que quedaba más cerca del lugar decidieron juntarse ahí a la hora de cenar para luego más tarde ir al bar a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amigo.

Ya estaban en el lugar disfrutando de la música y del estar con amigos sin novias, hijos o esposas. Ya hacia poco mas de una hora que estaban ahí cuando James decide tomar un vaso de un vino que habían comprado entre todos, hacia como dos meses que James no tomada ni una sola gota de alcohol.

"James ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunta Kendall mirándolo un poco mal y con el tono de voz bajo para que ninguno de los demás escuchara.

"Kendall, no molestes, estamos de festejo, es solo un vaso"

"Prometiste que no ibas a tomar nunca más, es una adicción para vos y lo sabes, no es bueno que vuelvas a tomar ni siquiera un vaso" Le dijo Kendall.

"Estas exagerando"

Al ver que James no le hacía caso decidió pedirle ayuda a Carlos.

"Carlos, decile algo, por ahí a vos te hace caso"

"Kendall, tranquilo es solo un vaso, además hasta vos que tampoco te gusta mucho el alcohol estas tomando"

"Carlos sabe lo que dice, despreocúpate Kendall, es solo un aso, lo prometo" Dijo James.

"Hace lo que quieras, es tu vida y ya no sos un nene pero no puedo evitar preocuparme" Le dijo Kendall.

"Que tanto andan hablando ustedes en secreto, no saben que es de mala educación" Dijo Henry bromeando y riéndose, él ya tenía tomados más de un vaso de vino y algún que otro trago también.

"Nada importante mi amigo" Le dijo Carlos.

Después siguieron riéndose, tomando un poco más y hablando de diferentes cosas. Un par de horas pasaron y el vaso de James se convirtió en bastante más que un simple vaso de vino, no llegaba a estar borracho pero si un poco alegre y mareado.

No era el único de todas maneras, todos estaban casi en las mismas condiciones, el peor era Henry, esto de cumplir años lo incentivo a tomar un poco más de lo habitual pero seguía consciente de lo que hacía.

"¿Que se siente tener 23?" Le pregunto Jet.

"Lo mismo que 22 pero un poco más viejo, aunque me siento mejor siendo el más joven de todos nosotros" Le dijo Henry, riéndose.

"Que mal no poder sentirme mejor, yo soy el más viejo" Dijo James y todos se rieron.

"Pero pareces más chico, yo diría que si no te conociera pensaría que tenes 25 como mucho" Le dijo Logan sonriendo.

"Gracias, se siente bien que te digan eso" Le dijo James sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

El alcohol en sus organismos hacia muy difícil el evitar sonreír como idiotas cada vez que se miraban.

'_¿Por qué siempre que lo miro y lo tengo cerca me siento como si tuviera 15 años y fuera una chica mirando a su enamorado?'_ Se preguntaba Logan en ese momento.

'_Ojala pudiera darle un beso, ojala hubiera dicho que parecía de 18 así darle un beso no parecería tan imposible y raro' _Pensaba James.

"Aunque nunca te vi a los 25" Dijo Logan un poco triste, los efectos del alcohol le hacían decir en voz alta lo que pensaba.

"Seguro estabas igual que ahora" Agrego después.

"No te perdiste de nada, estaba igual que ahora pero con mas mal humor porque Sara no lo dejaba dormir" Dijo Jet bromeando.

"Es verdad, a veces se ponía insoportable" Dijo Kendall.

"Cállense, cuando tengan hijos van a estar peor seguro"

"No planeo tenerlos por ahora igual, eso pasa cuando tenes hijos a los 23 años" Le dijo Kendall.

"Wow, pensar que a mi edad ya eras papa y Logan también, que horror, ¿En qué pensaban?" Dijo Henry en broma y todos se rieron.

"La verdad no sé, pero tampoco me arrepiento" Dijo James.

"Yo tampoco, además me ayudo a madurar mucho, por ahí es eso lo que te hace falta a vos" Le dijo Logan a Henry.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso señor Ian no me deja dormir, lo amo pero a veces me gustaría que se calle un poco" Le Dijo Henry.

"Shh, eso es parte del pasado ahora me gustaría que se calle por un año, no para de hablar a veces" Dijo Logan en broma.

"Igualito a alguien que conozco" Dijo James mirándolo a Logan.

"Cállate, al menos mis genes son fuertes, los tuyos no tanto porque tu hija es tan dulce, buena, alegre, así que si no fuera por lo físico dudaría que fuera tu hija" Le dijo Logan.

"Muy chistoso Logan"

"¿Se imaginan a Sara siendo como James cuando lo conocimos?" Pregunto Kendall.

"La verdad que no" Dijo Jet y todos asintieron.

"Eras malo cuando te conocimos" Dijo Logan.

"Pero cambie, ahora eso es parte del pasado"

"Y que suerte que cambiaste, aunque te hubiera aceptado sea como seas" Dijo Logan.

James se quedó un poco shokeado por lo que Logan le decía, no era nada profundo pero significaba mucho.

James sonrió y le dijo:

"Qué bueno escuchar eso"

Logan y James estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y cuando James le dijo eso se lo quedo mirando por un rato largo a los ojos y después desvió su mirada hacia su boca, las ganas de besarlo eran tan grandes y el alcohol en su cuerpo que siempre le hizo hacer cosas que en un estado normal no hubiera hecho le estaba gritando para que actuara sobre sus deseos, pero su autocontrol era más fuerte que el alcohol todavía, así que rápidamente aparto la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

'_Esto se me esta haciendo muy difícil, ya no lo aguanto más'_ Pensaba James.

Eran alrededor de las 5 am cuando decidieron irse del lugar e ir cada uno para su casa.

Logan ya estaba mejor pero James seguía un poco mareado y bajo los efectos del alcohol, hacia mucho que no tomaba nada y esta vez había tomado un poco más de la cuenta sin hacerle caso a las miradas fijas de Kendall y Carlos que desaprobaban totalmente su comportamiento

Después de salir decidieron tomar un poco de aire e ir a caminar, después de un rato Carlos y Kendall dijeron que ya estaban muy cansados así que decidieron irse, ninguno de los chicos había ido en auto ya que sabían que no iban a volver en condiciones de poder manejar así que se tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Kendall.

Luego de seguir caminando un par de cuadras Henry dijo que ya estaba cansado también y junto con Jet, ya que viven relativamente cerca el uno del otro, se fueron juntos también en un taxi. Y eso los dejo a James y Logan caminado y hablando solos por un rato más.

En un momento James se quedo callado y Logan noto que James estaba un poco raro así que le pregunto:

"¿James te pasa algo?"

**James POV**

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué se me está haciendo tan difícil aguantarme las ganas de darle un beso? No sé si será el efecto del alcohol que todavía perdura o que ya no aguanto más tenerlo cerca y no poder darle un beso, agh, me siento tan patético y se ve tan guapo hoy encima ¿Por qué siempre me siento como una adolecente enamorada cuando lo tengo cerca? A veces me siento tan estúpido cuando me siento así, pero Logan es la única persona que me ah hecho sentirme de esta manera.

"Ei James, ¿Te pasa algo? De repente te quedaste callado"

Me pasan tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle.

**Normal POV**

"Ojala pudiera decírtelo" le dijo James sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Pregunto Logan un poco confundido.

"¿Por qué no podrías decírmelo?" Pregunto después.

James se rio y moviendo la cabeza como negando dijo:

"Porque no tengo las agallas para poder decirte lo que quiero decirte desde que te volví a ver"

Logan se quedó helado al escuchar eso, pero ahora estaba intrigado y de verdad quería saber qué era eso que a James le estaba molestando.

"De-decime, no me dejes con la intriga, sabes que podes decirme lo que sea"

Ya no estaban caminando los dos se habían quedando parados en el lugar. En ese momento James levantó la cabeza hacia el costado fijando su mirada en Logan

'_Es ahora o nunca, si no lo hago ahora nunca voy a volver a tener el valor' _Pensaba James

"Como me gustaría volver a tener 18 años" Dijo finalmente James.

'_No puedo evitar verlo y no sonríe como un idiota, es como si mi cuerpo actuara por si solo' _Pensaba James.

Logan se quedó sorprendido, su corazón latía rápidamente pero su mente estaba totalmente confundida_._ Tal vez esas palabras no significaban mucho pero si uno leía entre líneas era muy fácil darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban y significaban realmente y Logan las entendió perfectamente.

"James"

'_Ahora es el momento, tengo que hacerlo'_ Pensaba James.

"Desde ese primer día que te vi en casa de Kendall hace un par de meses que me muero por hacer esto"

James le dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a Logan al mismo tiempo que suavemente ponía sus manos sobre la cara de Logan, sintió que era el momento de hacerlo además su autocontrol ya no estaba con él, se había ido completamente, siguió acercándose mas y mas hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Logan y en ese momento, sin pensarlo, le dio un beso. Logan estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, por un momento hasta llego a dudar si esto que estaba pasando era real o un sueño hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando y se alejo rápidamente

Es verdad que James para ese momento todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol pero ya no tanto, estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, es verdad que si hubiera estado 100% sobrio nunca lo hubiera hecho y ese poco de alcohol que todavía corría por sus venas le dio el valor que necesitaba y después de 8 años hizo lo que tantas veces quiso hacer y no tuvo el valor, después de tantas años su boca volvía a estar junto a la de Logan, pero la reacción no fue la esperada

"¿Qu- Que estás haciendo James? Es- Esto está mal, estas casado"

"a-a m- N-no me importa eso" James definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción en Logan.

"¿Que estás diciendo?"

'_¿No fui demasiado claro ya? ¿Por qué siempre me hace aclararle las cosas?'_ Pensó James.

"Que no me importa Hina"

"¿Seguís borracho?"

"No, Logan, por favor, no me la hagas mas difícil, no metas a Hina en esto, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para volver a hacer eso"

"¿Qué te pasa James? ¿De verdad no te importa tu esposa? Pensa en Sara al menos"

Logan estaba totalmente confundido y no sabía qué hacer, esta situación era demasiado para él.

En ese momento James trago saliva y juntando un poco de valor le dijo:

"Logan, Hina no me importa, yo-yo te amo a vos y eso no va a cambiar nunca"

Por algún motivo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca James sintió ganas de llorar, después de tantos años por fin le decía lo que tantas veces quiso decirle y no pudo.

Logan estaba en shock y paralizado al escuchar lo que James le había dicho, era la primera vez que James lo decía, habían estado juntos por más de dos años pero James nunca se lo había dicho y Logan realmente quería decirle 'Yo también te amo' pero sin embargo dijo otra cosa:

"No—no puedo hacer esto"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto James un poco desesperado.

"Porque esto no está bien James, estas casado y la amas a ella" Le dijo Logan un poco enojado.

Logan era una persona de esas que nunca estaría con alguien que está casado o en pareja, ni aunque esa persona fuera el amor de su vida, simplemente su moral se lo impedía y James no iba a ser la excepción.

"No, no la amo a ella, ella no me importa, por favor deja de meter a Hina en esto, no tenes idea de cuánto me costó poder haber hecho lo que acabo de hacer" James le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Logan se quedó callado y después James le dijo:

"Por favor dame una respuesta que no involucre a Hina"

"No, no puedo, estas casado" Logan solo quería decirle que también lo amaba pero simplemente no podía.

"Pero no la amo, yo te amo a vos, Logan por favor"

Logan tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. La impotencia de querer hacer algo y no poder por que su orgullo se lo impedía era demasiado para él.

"Basta James, por favor"

"Me arrepentí tantas veces por no habértelo dicho antes, te amo y nada lo va a cambiar, desde que te volví a ver que no puedo parar de pensar en vos"

"Por favor James basta"

"No te entiendo Logan"

"Fue un error intentar volver a ser amigos, fue un error volver a vernos, hubiera sido mejor seguir como antes"

"No digas eso Logan por favor" James también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero es la verdad, habíamos quedado en no vernos nunca más ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso?"

"¿Y vos ya te olvidaste del día que me prometiste que nunca te ibas a olvidar de lo que sentías por mi?"

Logan se quedó helado, él pensaba que James se había olvidado por completo de esa promesa y más aun cuando no recibido respuesta a la carta que había puesto dentro de su invitación de boda.

'_Nunca podría olvidarme de esa promesa, si la sigo manteniendo desde el día que me enamore de vos'_ Pensó Logan pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

"Esto está mal, lo nuestro, ser así y más si estas casado ¿Qué te está pasando James? No pensé que fueras capaz de hacerle algo así a tu esposa"

"No entendes nada Logan"

Por alguna razón James no podía decirle a Logan todo lo que Hina le había hecho, algo en él le impedía hacerle saber a Logan que mientras él era feliz con su esposa y su hijo, él era totalmente miserable y estaba casado con una mujer que le era infiel.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?"

"Que te quiero a vos y que sos la única persona por la que sentí algo así y eso no va a cambiar"

"Pe-pero, yo ya no te amo más James, tenía 18 años cuando te prometí eso, pasaron 10 años, lo nuestro quedo en el pasado" Logan ya no sabía que decir para que James entendiera que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, así que decidió mentirle.

"No- no mientas Logan, eso no es verdad, puedo ver en tus ojos que todavía sentís algo por mi y no trates de negarlo"

"James, por favor"

"Mírame a los ojos y decime que eso es verdad" Le dijo James mientras agarraba la cara de Logan con una mano y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Logan se soltó del agarre de James rápidamente y dijo:

"Cállate James, no quiero hablar más de esto, chau" Le dijo eso mientras paraba un taxi que pasaba.

Si James seguía diciendo esas cosas Logan no lo iba a aguantar más y le iba a decir todo lo que realmente sentía, pero Logan realmente no quería eso, no quería ser la causa por la cual Hina o Sara sufran. Eso era lo que él pensaba porque obviamente no sabía la clase de persona que Hina realmente era ni tampoco sabía que ella y James estaban mal de vuelta. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido tampoco hubiera hecho nada por que como dijo varias veces, James todavía seguía casado y el hecho de que su relación no sea la mejor para Logan no cambiaba nada.

"Espera Logan, por favor" Le dijo James pero Logan ya estaba arriba del auto.

**Logan POV**

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Desde cuándo me importa Hina? ¿Si la detesto que me importa que James le sea infiel? Oh dios, no se que se me cruzo por la cabeza, solo no quiero ser yo la causa de su divorcio, no me sentiría bien, no me gustaría que me sean infiel tampoco me gustaría ser la cusa de una infidelidad.

Hace un par de semanas estaba llorando porque había perdido mi única oportunidad de estar con él y decirle lo que siento y ahora que tuve esa oportunidad de vuelta lo único que hice fue alejarlo y rechazarlo. Realmente no sé por qué lo hice. Como me gustaría poder pensar en mi antes que en los demás, Hina no me importa, ni siquiera me cae bien. No entiendo porque le dije que no pensando en ella, en cómo se sentiría si se enterara, como me gustaría ser un poco más egoísta ahg. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? No entiendo por qué hice lo que hice.

Lo que acabo de hacer no tiene sentido, ni yo lo entiendo. Me dijo que me amaba, espere tanto tiempo para eso, 12 años y ahora que por fin me lo dijo yo solo le mentí y le dije que no lo amaba cuando obviamente no es verdad porque lo amo más que a nadie.

¿Por qué no se divorcio de su esposa si tanto me ama? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si así hubiera sido. Si me amara tanto como él dice ¿Por qué sigue con su esposa? ¿Por qué sigue con ella si dice que no le importa?

Yo solo hice lo correcto, hice lo que debía hacer ¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué duele tanto haberle dicho lo que dije? ¿Por qué no puedo estar bien sabiendo que hice lo correcto? Ah cierto, porque lo amo más que a nada en este mundo y estuve esperando ese momento por más de 10 años y cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad la arruine completamente. ¿Por qué la gente dice que uno se siente bien cuando hace lo correcto si yo me siento tan horrible?

**James POV**

¿Logan no hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no me amaba? ¿No? Solo lo dijo por que estaba siendo la buena persona que es y no quería ser la causa de una infidelidad, si tuvo que haber sido por eso. Juro que pude ver en su mirada que todavía me ama y su mirada nunca me mintió.

Creo que es tiempo de decirle chau a este matrimonio de mierda que lo único que hizo fue cagarme la vida hace más de dos años, ya no lo aguanto mas, estoy cansado, esto fue todo lo que pude soportar, perdón Sara, espero que realmente puedas entenderlo, quise esperara hasta su cumpleaños pero esto ya fue demasiado, se que ya no podría ni soportar mirarla a la cara, la quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre, ya no lo soporto mas, apenas llegue se lo voy a decir, le voy a decir que quiero el divorcio. Y no me importa si Logan nunca quiere volver a estar con migo, Hina dejo de ayudarme a olvidarme de él hace muchos años. Estoy cansado de vivir en una mentira con una mujer que no me ama, estoy cansado de pretender que mi matrimonio es perfecto cuando la verdad está muy lejos de serlo.

Ring (ruido de timbre)

Debe ser ella…

_**28 de septiembre**_

_**1 día después.**_

**Normal POV**

Eran las 3pm y Logan estaba en su casa, todavía seguía un poco confundido por todo lo que había pasado ayer y no tuvo mejor idea que tomar un poco de alcohol para ahogar sus penas y eso era algo muy pero muy raro en Logan, es mas era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre le había parecido tan estúpido cuando la gente usaba el alcohol para escapar de sus problemas pero ahí estaba él, sentado en el sillón con una botella de alcohol en la mano mirándola sin entender porque estaba haciendo eso cuando de repente suena el timbre…

* * *

_Graciaas por leerlo_


	12. Y Asi es como termino todo - Parte 1

_Perdón, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Este no es el último capítulo, al parecer algo en mí no quiere terminar la historia :P. Empecé, a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya iban más de 7000 palabras y como no me gusta hacer capítulos muy largos decidí hacerlo en dos partes asi que seguramente el próximo capítulo si sea el último de verdad y por ahí después un epilogo pero más adelante eso._

_Después quería decir que este capítulo (Especialmente a segunda parte) tienen muchos puntos de vista, espero no haberlo hecho muy confuso, trate de hacerlo lo más claro posible y además creo que se puede decir que es la primera vez que Hina aparece como un personaje. Como este es el final (o casi final) quise hacer algo diferente y espero que les guste._

_PD: Tengo que admitir que me gustó mucho escribir la escena de James e Hina._

* * *

_**28 de septiembre**_

_**En la madrugada**_

**Normal POV**

James había vuelto de la fiesta de Henry, estaba sentado en ese mismo lugar de siempre, contra la pared y con el cuadro, que Henry había colgado unos meses atrás, en frente. Sus ganas de recurrir al alcohol eran más fuertes que nunca, sabía que el momento de decirle todo a Hina había llegado, también sabía que su intento de volver a conquistar a Logan había fracasado y las ganas terminaron ganadole, aunque solamente tomo un vaso de una bebida alcohólica que todavía guardaba y se quede sentado en ese lugar totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que..

Ring (ruido de timbre)

"_Debe ser ella…"_ Pensó James respirando profundo y luego cerró los ojos, junto valor, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla lo primero que Hina le dijo fue:

"Qué bueno que todavía estas despierto porque dejaste la llave puesta y no podía abrir"

"Hola" Le dijo James.

"Otra vez borracho James, hace mucho no te veía así, en estas condiciones" Le dijo Hina después al sentir el aliento de James.

James se rio irónicamente y le dijo:

"Quiero el divorcio Hina" Después de decir eso James sintió como si se sacra un peso de encima, se sintió aliviado luego de decir esa frase que tantas veces quiso y no tuvo el valor.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Hina un poco desesperada.

"Lo que escuchaste Hina" James estaba serio y su voz era seca.

"¿Qu- que pasó? No entiendo, estas borracho James, mañana hablamos" Hina estaba entrando en crisis.

James se rio de vuelta y le dijo:

"Solo tome un poco, no estoy borracho, estoy totalmente consiente de lo que te estoy pidiendo y ya tome una decisión"

"James, por favor, ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Hay otra mujer?"

James se ríe sin creer lo que Hina le estaba preguntando y sin entender como podían ser tan cara dura como para preguntar eso, y le dijo:

"No, no es una mujer exactamente" Le contesto James sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué? James por favor, no me hagas esto" Le pregunta Hina realmente confundida y sin entender que le quiso decir James.

James ignora su pregunta y le dice:

"Que patética que eres"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te está pasando James? Estas raro" Hina estaba aún más confundida que antes.

"Te creías muy inteligente pero realmente no lo eres" James estaba disfrutando de esta charla, mucho más de lo que él pensó que lo haría.

"¿De que estas hablando? No- no entiendo" Hina estaba básicamente entrando en pánico, todo su castillo de felicidad se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

"¿En serio te crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que hace más de dos años que me sos infiel?" James estaba enojado, y se podía notar claramente en su tono de voz. Hina se quedó inmóvil, paralizada por un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos y realmente shockeada y sorprendida. Hina realmente ni sospechaba que James pudiera saberlo. Ella estaba convencida de que hacia un buen trabajo en ocultarlo, claramente no era una persona muy inteligente, al menos no para ocultar algo.

"James, perd..." No iba a tratar de negarlo, podía notar que James estaba muy enojado y seguro de lo que decía, negarlo solo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, si realmente lo sintieras, no lo hubieras hecho"

"Te prometo que voy a cambiar, de verdad" Hina estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"No, Hina, basta, ya tome una decisión y nada que digas lo va a cambiar"

"James, yo te am…"

"Basta Hina, no quiero escuchar más mentiras tuyas, ya no, estoy cansado, yo no te amo mas, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo, sí, caí como un estúpido en tu puto juego hace unos meses, pero no otra vez" James estaba casi gritando.

"James, perdo…"

"Te dije que no digas eso, me canse en serio de tus mentiras, basta"

Hina no sabía que decirle o que hacer, ahora realmente su mundo de fantasías y perfección se estaban muriendo lentamente.

"Y Sara se queda conmigo, de todas maneras ya no se ni si te importa" Le dijo James después.

"También es mi hija James ¿Cómo vas a decir que no me importa?"

"Si te importara te comportarías como una madre, una madre presente" Esas últimas palabras realmente le dolieron a Hina, pero al fin y al cobo eran la pura verdad.

"Ella se queda con migo y listo, no lo voy a discutir esto" Le dijo James luego.

"Está bien, pero yo también tengo derecho a verla"

"¿Ahora te empieza a importar? Cuando la ignoraste básicamente por tres años"

"Basta James, yo soy su madre y acepto que viva con vos, pero también tengo derecho a verla" No se iba a negar, después de todo estaba segura que Sara elegiría vivir con su padre.

"Nunca dije que no lo tuvieras, ella todavía te quiere, nunca haría nada que la lastimara"

"Está bien James, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no te voy a negar el divorcio, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo" Lentamente Hina iba procesando la situación y poco poco entendió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Bien, y tenes dos días para irte de la casa" James no quería verla más y además sabía que tenía mas de un lugar donde podía quedarse.

"No te preocupes, mañana ya me voy, Jazmine tiene un cuarto de más"

"Bueno"

"Y James, por favor déjame que te diga esto, realmente lo siento, perdón por todo" Hina tenía lágrimas en los ojos y realmente se mostraba que lo sentía pero el enojo de James ni le permitía ver esos pequeños detalles.

James solo la miro con desprecio y después le dijo:

"A Sara deja que yo le explique todo esto"

"Deberíamos hacerlo juntos, los dos somos sus padres y los dos estamos involucrados en esto"

"Bueno, tenes razón" James estaba más frio y seco que nunca, su mirada no demostraba emoción alguna.

Todo había sido más fácil de lo que James creía que iba a ser, Hina no se la complico mucho y acepto el divorcio sin mucha resistencia tampoco intento negarle que le era infiel, todo había salido mucho mejor de lo James hubiera pensado y se sentía muy aliviado por eso.

_**28 de septiembre**_

_**Por la tarde (Casa de Logan)**_

**Logan POV**

Agh, ¿Qué hago tomando esta mierda? La verdad que no ayuda para nada. Ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza que tengo mejora, solo empeora. Agh, que mareado me siento. ¿E Ian dónde está? Ah, cierto esta con Hilary, en fin, ¿En que estaba pensado antes? Ahg ya lo olvide, wow que largas tengo las uñas, tendría que cortármelas, que descuidado que estuve estas últimas semanas. Le voy a preguntar a Ian si quiere un perro, sería tan lindo tener otra compañía además de nosotros y me encantan los animales. Recuerdo que a James también le gustaban los animales cuando éramos más chicos, especialmente los gatos. Agh, James ahora recuerdo que estaba pensando, era en James, todavía estoy confundido y dolido con todo lo que paso ayer…

(Ring)

¿Eh? ¿Quién será? No estaba esperando a nadie…

**Normal POV **

Logan se levantó y como pudo se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla, cuando abre la puerta se da cuenta que era Kendall.

"Hola ¿Qué pasa?" Le dice Logan.

No fue muy difícil para Kendall darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba su amigo, con solo escuchar su voz se dio cuenta y más aun después de ver la botella que todavía tenía en la mano

"¿Que estás haciendo Logan?" Le pregunta Kendall un poco enojado al ver la botella en su mano.

"¿Por qué estas tomando esto? ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te vi así, no desde que teníamos 18" Por algún motivo Kendall estaba muy enojado.

"No grites Kendall, me duele la cabeza"

"Dame eso" Le dice Kendall más enojado aun y sacándole la botella de la mano.

"¿Qué te pasa Kendall? Cálmate un poco"

"No soporto ver a alguien así, en ese estado y menos un domingo por la tarde" Le dice Kendall.

"Mira, ni parado podes estar, sentate" Agrega Kendall después.

"¿Para qué viniste?" Le pregunta Logan un poco irritado por que Kendall no dejaba de hablar en voz alta.

"Me olvide el cargador del celular ayer, no esperaba encontrarte en estas condiciones" Kendall todavía seguía enojado.

"Ah" Es todo lo que Logan le dice.

"Seguro esta donde lo dejaste, anda a buscarlo, estoy muy mareado como para ir a buscarlo yo" Le dijo Logan rascándose la cabeza.

Kendall va a buscarlo y como Logan dijo, lo encuentra fácilmente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

Al ver que Kendall volvía con el cargador en la mano, Logan se levanta para abrirle la puerta pero Kendall le dice:

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Ni loco te voy a dejar solo estando así, creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Bueno, si queres quédate, pero deja de gritarme y de mirarme con esa cara de desaprobación, no mate a nadie Kendall"

"Perdón por ponerme así, es que me hiciste acordar a alguien, y además sabes que estoy en contra del alcohol" Le dice Kendall ya más tranquilo.

"Si, lo sé, ¿Y por qué están tan en contra? Ya hace varios años que estas así y nunca supe por qué y nunca te pregunte, no sé por qué, pero ahora te estoy preguntando"

Logan borracho era un Logan que hablaba más de lo normal y hacia muchas más preguntas de lo normal y un Kendall sobrio era un Kendall que le costaba mucho mentir u ocultar cosas, definitivamente Kendall estaba en problemas.

"Ah- m, bueno, m.. a alguien que conozco es alcohólico e hizo muchas estupideces estando borracho hasta trato de matarse y además el ex esposo de mi tía solía pegarle estando borracho, simplemente no soporto que la gente tome y llegue a este estado" Le dice Kendall señalándolo al decir esa última frase.

'_Oh ¿Por qué le dije lo primero? Con solo lo segundo bastaba, ahora va a querer saber quién es'_ Pensó Kendall.

"Oh, pobre tu tía, y pobre tu amigo ¿Y lo conozco?" Preguntó Logan.

'_Ay, ¿Y ahora que le digo? Que estúpido que fui, pensá rápido Kendall, no le tendría que haber dicho nada. En este estado Logan no se va a callar hasta que le diga algo, pensá rápido, agh, no sirvo para mentir'_ Pensaba Kendall.

"Aa, mm, No, es un amigo del trabajo" Le dijo Kendall diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Ah, bueno pero yo no soy alcohólico"

'_Qué bueno que esta borracho y no retiene mucho lo que le digo, si no se hubiera dado cuenta que conoce a todos mis amigos del trabajo'_ Pensó Kendall.

"¿Y a quien te hice acordar?" Le pregunta después Logan.

'_Agh pensé que se había olvidado de ese pequeño desliz que tuve'_ Pensó Kendall

"A este amigo y al ex de mi tía"

'_Soy un desastre para mentir, aunque lo de mi tía no es mentira, pero que bueno que no está sobrio, Logan siempre se da cuenta cuando miento'_

Kendall de verdad había empezado a sentir un desprecio muy grande por el alcohol luego de lo ocurrido con James y el ex esposo de su tía, inclusive dejo de tomarlo él mismo y eso que cuando todavía eran adolescentes era uno de los que más le gustaba tomar, pero todo cambio después de eso.

"De todos modos, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?" Le pregunta Kendall después.

"No, para, no quiero hablar con vos en este estado" Agrega rápido Kendall.

"No estoy tan borracho, no sé ni por que tome, siempre me pareció tan estúpido esto de ahogar tus penas en alcohol, pero estaba mal y pensé que esta mierda me iba a ayudar, pero solo hizo las cosas peor"

Logan decía eso, pero en su voz y en la forma en que hablaba se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba 100% sobrio.

"Qué bueno que te diste cuenta que esa mierda nunca ayuda para nada, ojala…" Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir Kendall se calló rápidamente, él estaba a punto de decir: Ojala James pensara lo mismo.

"Eh? ¿Ojala qué?"

"Nada, nada, no sé qué iba a decir" Le dijo Kendall y rápidamente cambio de tema.

_**2 horas después**_

"¿Ya estas mejor?'" Le pregunta Kendall

"Sigo un poco mareado, pero ya estoy mejor" Le dice Logan.

Se notaba en su voz que ya estaba mucho mejor y no estaba ebrio.

"¿Tenes ganas de hablar? No te voy a obligar a que me digas nada si no queres" Le dice Kendall.

"Después de tanto años de amistad y después de aguantarme todo este rato hablando boludeces creo que te lo mereces"

"Si, la verdad que si" Le dice Kendall en chiste y ambos se ríen.

"Bueno, no es fácil para mi contarlo y no creo que me haga bien hablarlo pero realmente te lo debo"

"Ey, en serio si no queres no tenes que decírmelo, al menos no ahora"

Logan cerró los ojos y le dijo:

"Ayer, después de lo de Henry nos quedamos caminando con James y, y.. "

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y finalmente le dijo:

"Me dijo que me amaba y me dio un beso" Le dijo largando un suspiro.

Kendall se quedó un poco shockeado pero después reacciono y le preguntó:

"Wow, por fin se animó a hacerlo, al menos sí tuvo el valor"

"¿Qué? ¿Vos lo sabias?"

"Si, Logan, hace años que lo sé, pero ¿Qué paso? Y no me digas que no sentís lo mismo que él, esta vez no me lo vas a negar Logan"

"No, no te lo voy a negar Kendall, no esta vez, si alguna vez lo negué fue por que odiaba hablar del tema y me lastimaba, la verdad es que lo amo más que a nadie y nunca deje de hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude" En ese momento Logan puso sus manos sobre su cara y se notaba que quería llorar.

"¿Pero qué hiciste"

"Nada, lo rechace y le dije que no lo amaba" Y ahí una lágrima cayo por unos de sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kendall sin creer lo que escuchaba.

"Él todavía está casado Kendall"

"No- no puedo creer lo que te estás haciendo a vos mismo y lo que le estás haciendo a él"

"¿Qué parte de que todavía está casado la gente no entiende?" Preguntó Logan un poco irritado.

"Su matrimonio con Hina es un desastre Logan y una mentira prácticamente"

"¿Qué? No me mientas Kendall, Jet me dijo que estaban bien y que esta vez era de verdad"

"Ahora ya no Logan, solo estuvieron bien por dos meses más o menos y eso fue todo"

Logan no dijo nada y después Kendall le dice:

"Yo no debía decirte esto, de verdad no debería y por favor te pido que no le digas nada a James"

Kendall estaba cansado, cansado de siempre verlos a los dos tan mal y sufriendo por amor, por un amor que sí era correspondido, estaba cansado de verdad.

"¿Qué pasa? No- no le voy a decir nada, no te preocupes"

"Si James te dijo que te amaba, lo dijo de verdad, Logan vos no tenes idea por todo lo que paso James, el amigo del que te hable que quiso matarse realmente fue James y fue por algo que paso con vos hace 4 años y si no fuera porque Carlos llego a su casa justo a tiempo yo no sé qué hubiera pasado" Al decir eso, Kendall sitio un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como cada vez que lo recuerda.

Logan se quedó paralizado, helado, lo que Kendall le decía era algo difícil de digerir y no podía creerlo.

"¿Qu- que? No, no puede ser"

"Sí, Logan, fue después de tu boda unos meses después, estaba destrozado"

"E- el papel, lo leyó tarde, no- no pensé que él, él, eso, no-no lo puedo creer" Logan recordaba lo que James le había dicho la noche anterior y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta.

"No- no lo puedo creer Kendall, no puede ser, seguro fue después de leer el papel, ayer él me dijo que lo leyó tarde y que estaba destrozado pero yo no pensé que así, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Agregó Logan después.

"Nunca dejaste de importarle Logan"

Logan solo se quedó en el lugar con los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su cara tratando de parar las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos. Kendall se acercó aún más hasta donde él estaba para abrasarlo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón.

"Todo está bien, ya pasó, no es tu culpa Logan, vos no sabías y todavía estas a tiempo de reparar lo de ayer"

"¿Y si ya no quiere saber más nada con migo?"

"No, eso no va a pasar, estoy seguro, él te ama de verdad y eso no va a cambiar, es más, ya nos dijo que después del cumpleaños de Sara que es en una semana se iba a separar de Hina" Kendall realmente dudaba que James fuera a hacerlo de verdad pero ene ese momento solo quería que Logan se sintiera mejor.

"Kendall, llegue a decirle que hubiera sido mejor no habernos visto nunca, le dije que volver a ser amigos de vuelta fue un error"

"Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido" Continuo Logan después de unos segundos.

"No, Logan, lo que vos hiciste estuvo bien, el que nunca tuvo el valor de separarse antes fue James y eso no es tu culpa"

"Qué bueno que al menos alguien me entienda, porque Jet no lo entendió unos meses atrás cuando se enteró de todo"

"Es que si vos supieras cuanto James sufrió estando con Hina tal vez lo entenderías"

"Pero igual soy un estúpido, le cause tanto sufrimiento sin haberme dado cuenta ¿Cómo debe estar él ahora?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Kendall se diera cuenta de que James tampoco debería estar pasando por un buen momento y comenzó a preocuparse.

"Ya vengo" Le dijo Kendall y rápidamente se fue a llamar a James para ver cómo estaba…


End file.
